


Вопреки разуму

by Massiaderios



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1792год, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Период Великой Французской Революции
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massiaderios/pseuds/Massiaderios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1792 год. Во Франции бушует революция. Мария-Луиза - супруга короля маленького независимого королевства на юго-западе Гермaнии. Андреа -  молодая революционерка, поглощенная борьбой за преобразование своей страны.  Что может быть общего между дочерью великой Марии-Терезии и безродной сиротой?  Куда заведет их обеих внезапно возникшее влечение друг к другу?</p><p>И Страна и персонажи вымышленные, я просто наделила австрийскую императрицу Марию-Терезию ещё одной, младшей дочерью. Так как у неё было примерно семнадцать детей, то большого греха в подобном не вижу. Мария-Луиза на семь лет моложе своей сестры, Марии-Антуанетты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Городские ворота закрылись за последним всадником. Глухой удар был еле различим из-за стука копыт — конечно, восьмерка в карете и двадцать гвардейцев эскорта. Мария-Луиза почувствовала, что её сердце забилось сильнее. Что-то подступило к горлу, заставляя придержать дыхание. Тринадцать лет назад был солнечный полдень, когда экипаж с семнадцатилетней принцессой въехал в эти ворота. Принцесса не была наивной, но всё же, как и всякая невеста, имела определенные радужные надежды. Сейчас еще полумрак и королева в карете уже не страдает детским оптимизмом. И шестым чувством понимает, что никогда больше сюда не вернется. 

«Я быстро расправлюсь с этим отребьем, они все у меня будут болтаться на виселице», — бушевал её супруг. Уже пятнадцать бунтарей было казнено, — «Они все агенты треклятой Французской республики! Нечего церемониться с ними — гидре надо отрубать все головы сразу». Когда вопрос касается абсолютной монаршей власти, хоть королевство его и крохотное, от либерализма Вольфганга Девятнадцатого не остается и следа, — «Этот престол наш уже более шестисот лет», — его единственный железный аргумент. В общем, все правильно — никто из её венценосных родственников не отказался бы от прав, данных им при рождении.

Она предложила остаться с ним — из чувства долга, а не по велению сердца. Вольфганг настоял на её отъезде, — «Они не пощадят тебя». Конечно, он же не пощадил двух совсем ещё мальчишек и отправил их на виселицу, несмотря на её протесты. Разумеется — это же «головы гидры». «Убийца детей», — прибавилось к остальным, заслуженным и незаслуженным оскорблениям и неизвестные стихоплеты не замедлили увековечить это в своих мерзких памфлетах.

Марии-Луизе холодно. И не только от предрассветной промозглой сырости. Когда почти не спишь ночью, утром всегда познабливает. Перед дорогой она согрелась горячим шоколадом. Сейчас не отказалась бы еще от одной чашки, так как даже теплая меховая накидка, в которую она спряталась, как в кокон не спасает. 

Надо попытаться заснуть, но тревожные мысли не дают расслабиться. Когда она все-таки ненадолго отключается, то это не сон, а полузабытьё. В голове — обрывки нелогичных фраз, перед закрытыми глазами — какие-то туманные фрагменты непонятных картинок. 

Она снова открывает глаза. Уже начало рассветать. Первые лучи ласкают поросшие лесом скалы. Пригородные поселения уже остались далеко позади. Извилистую дорогу обрамляют мрачные великаны-сосны. Обычно ей нравились свежесть раннего утра, запах хвои, горы в розовато-золотистой дымке. Тени от сосен, похожие на загадочные существа, всегда приятно будоражили её воображение. Суровая красота горных лесных массивов навевает воспоминания о местных древних легендах. Обычно, природа даёт ей ощущение свободы и силы. Но сегодня тени деревьев похожи на монстров, а она сама ощущает себя маленькой и беззащитной. 

Проклятый страх захватил её своими мерзкими холодными щупальцами. Побороть его трудно. Хорошо, что она одна в карете — не нужно следить за выражением лица. Отъезд был организован спонтанно и она решила обойтись без прислуги. Тем более, её личная горничная — абсолютно чужой для неё человек, несмотря на уже почти три года службы. Если бы Анна была ещё жива, то сидела бы сейчас напротив неё и успокаивала просто своим присутствием. А если бы и заговорила, то по делу — без паники и без лести. Когда две недели назад начались почти ежедневные террористические акты, придворных охватило смятение. В их мирном маленьком государстве к такому не привыкли. Она сама предложила своим фрейлинам уехать, хотя и пыталась уловить хоть толику искренности в их ответных заверениях в вечной дружбе и преданности. Выразив желание остаться с ней, чтобы не случилось, они пошли тихо собирать вещи. Через два дня её часть дворца опустела, а на её столе лежала стопка надушенных конвертов с неловкими оправданиями и пожеланиями скорейшего прекращения беспорядков. Обидно не было — её дамы тоже были для неё практически чужими людьми. После Греты и Иды она больше не заводила ни подруг, ни возлюбленных. Просто не тянуло ни к кому. Вообще, с каждым годом она все реже увлекалась людьми. Возраст, наверно. Мария-Луиза усмехнулась про себя: может, через десять лет вообще видеть никого не захочется. Да и сейчас, если благополучно доберется до Вены, то не окунется сразу в великосветскую жизнь — попросит племянника поселить её в каком-либо тихом загородном замке. Будет много гулять, читать книги, рисовать акварелью. А если вдруг повезет и снова почувствует что-то к кому-либо, то воспримет это, как подарок судьбы. 

Главное, проскочить самую опасную часть дороги. Они путешествуют с хорошей скоростью, так что, наверно, через пару часов пересекут границу. А в соседнем княжестве волнений и терактов не наблюдается.

Стыдно, что так сложно управлять своими эмоциями. Правда, у её страха есть основания. На днях она гуляла по городской площади и решила взглянуть на портреты разыскиваемых революционеров. Ей врезалось в память одно из изображений. Это было страшное, искаженное гримасой злобы лицо. Было написано, что это девушка. Потом она выяснила, что эта молодая особа хладнокровно убила директора сиротского приюта. Это преступление особо задело Марию-Луизу, так как она сама была основателем и попечителем этого заведения. 

Убийца пробралась туда в одежде монахини и перерезала герру Йохану горло прямо на глазах застывшей от ужаса настоящей сестры-Урсулинки, по описанию которой и был нарисован портрет. За что, понятно не было — он же к аристократии никакого отношения не имел. И работу выполнял исправно. Она ежегодно посылала туда проверку, и всегда неожиданно. Дети питались и обучались, как положено. Если даже герр Йохан и присвоил какую-то пожертвованную сумму — не убивать же за это. Поступи к ней подобная жалоба, она немедленно разобралась бы и заменила директора. А вора оштрафовала бы в пользу сирот на сумму, в несколько раз превышающую украденную. Может, просто сумасшедшая? Или личная месть? Хотя последнее трудно представить — герр Йохан был человек мягкий, неконфликтный и религиозный. В тот же день были убиты и городской судья, и два министра. Вот фон дер Кребса ей было совершенно не жалко — её муж скатился до настоящего своего состояния не без помощи своего лучшего друга. Так что, всё происходящее последние дни было похоже на кровавый вызов бунтовщиков. Тем более, на столе её супруга появился ультиматум – отказаться от трона и передать власть неизвестно откуда взявшемуся Учредительному Собранию.

Муж неожиданно пришел к ней сегодня ночью. Попрощаться — непохожая на него сентиментальность. Он не заходил в её спальню уже почти пять лет. Она не испугалась, зная, что перестала вызывать у него желание еще задолго до того, как элементарная порядочность заставила его забыть туда дорогу. 

Он просидел где-то полчаса, разговаривая о пустяках, как бы отвлекая от трагической реальности. Полысевший, беззубый. Он был без своего обычного парика и даже не припудрил сыпь на обрюзгших щеках. Ему всего сорок семь, а уже выглядит как старик. Ничего не осталось от мужественного, атлетически сложенного мужчины, который привлек её внимание четырнадцать лет назад. Но в её душе нет ни жалости, ни сострадания. Стыдно, конечно, но она даже не может подавить брезгливость. И не один раз ловила себя на затаённом злорадстве. Наверно, поэтому все-таки и согласилась бежать, как крыса с корабля. И еще, впервые за эти тринадцать лет она порадовалась, что у неё нет детей, за судьбу которых наверно разрывалось бы от волнения сердце. 

А почему ей должно быть стыдно? От неожиданно охватившего её возмущения вдруг стало жарко и она распахнула соболью накидку. В граничащей с ними Франции бушует революция, а он опять повышает налоги! Конечно — нужно же одаривать очередную фаворитку. У неё уже давно возникало желание спросить муженька - предупреждает ли он своих пастушек, чем еще, кроме домов и драгоценностей он собирается их наградить.

«И месяца не пройдет, как я очищу королевство от этой мрази», — заявил на последок Вольфганг. Правда, уверенность в его словах была явно показная — чтобы и её успокоить, и себя убедить. Никто точно не знает, сколько здесь революционных групп, насколько они связаны между собой и как организованны. А их вылазки неожиданны и непредсказуемы. «Наверняка, не без французской поддержки», — считает Вольфганг, и не без оснований. 

Она была на том злополучном банкете и тогда они с сестрой легкомысленно посмеялись над пророчеством Казотта. Она с горечью вспоминает эту их последнюю встречу — как и всегда, это были бесконечные празднества, посещения театров и концертов, поездки в Трианон. Она гостила у Марии-Антуанетты целых три месяца, чтобы забыть от своих печалях. А через год Франция уже была в огне революции. Если пророчество сбудется до конца, то её любимая сестра потеряет жизнь. Она сама, правда, была одной из нескольких, которым не был предсказан эшафот. 

У них при дворе настоящих предсказателей не было. Альвинзо не в счет — обычный начитанный шарлатан с сомнительными связями, хотя многие ценят его, как астролога и толкователя снов. Кстати, тоже испарился в неизвестном направлении на прошлой неделе. Если быть самой перед собой честной, то вся эта мистика ей уже до жути надоела. Но что поделать — мода есть мода и она ответственна за развлечения своих придворных. Так что, приходилось держать салон, где процветали уже давно обрыдшие ей утонченные скабрезности и бессмысленные разглагольствования об оккультных тайнах.

Лес по обеим сторонам дороги кажется бесконечным. Если бы она верила в бога, то молилась бы. Но она перестала верить уже лет с тринадцати – наверно, в пику религиозности Марии-Терезии. Правда, в юности она добросовестно исполняла все требуемые от неё католические обряды — её великая венценосная мать не потерпела бы малейшего отступления от традиций. 

Потоком свежего воздуха в её ранней юности оказалась Кларис, её французская подружка - четырнадцатилетняя убежденная либертинка,которая в своём тайном бунтарстве была далеко впереди неё. Кларис многому её научила за те несколько месяцев, пока её отец, посол Франции при Венском дворе, держал дочь при себе до отправки в очередной пансион. 

Кларис на её месте не сидела бы сейчас в карете, а скакала бы в мужском одеянии. Муж ей предлагал подобный вариант, как более безопасный — несколько скромно одетых всадников не привлекают внимания. Но она редко выезжала верхом после злополучного падения с лошади во время охоты лет семь-восемь тому назад, а предпочитала прогулки в коляске или пешком. Последние годы и сам Вольфганг редко утруждал себя подобным, ослабленный болезнью и изнурительным лечением. А раньше его посадке в седле мог позавидовать любой профессиональный кавалерист.

Она бросила взгляд на скакавшего рядом с каретой всадника — статный молодой гусар, тугие синие бриджи обрисовывают мускулистые бедра. Её брат — император Леопольд прислал кавалерийский отряд — сотню отборных австрийских офицеров еще пару месяцев назад, незадолго до своей безвременной кончины. Тогда вылазки повстанцев еще только начинались. Она устроила праздник во дворце в честь прибытия своих сородичей — к радости местных дам и скрытому недовольству придворных щеголей. Но гусары не только виртуозные танцоры, но и профессиональные воины, мастерски владеющие своими саблями и пистолетами. А вооружены они наверняка лучше бандитов-бунтовщиков. 

Мария-Луиза постаралась остановиться на этой мысли и немного успокоилась. Нечего бояться, лучше посмотреть на ситуацию, с пикантной стороны – ей предстоит четыре дня путешествия в компании двадцати отборных военных. Нужно хорошенько приглядеться и выбрать себе «жертву» для флирта, а может и не только. Зная саму себя, она вряд ли осуществит последнее, так как настоящее удовлетворение подобные приключения ей приносили редко. Но, раз в ней нет набожности, то подобные мысли хорошо отвлекают от дурных предчувствий и отгоняют страх.Она даже попыталась повнимательней рассмотреть скачущих по обе стороны кареты молодцов, механически перечисляя их достоинства. Азарта подобная игра у неё уже давно не вызывала. А в процессе появлялось легкое раздражение - никогда не можешь быть уверенной, кого они в тебе видят — женщину или королеву …

Гул пушечного выстрела оглушил неожиданно. Снаряд разорвало где-то в начале колонны. Карету резко дернуло и чуть не опрокинуло. Марию-Луизу так резко отбросило в сторону, что она больно стукнулась головой о стенку. Значит, её судьба — закончить жизнь пушечным мясом. И откуда только у них подобное оружие? Она безвольно сползла на пол и закрыла руками лицо. Но следующего раската не последовало. Снаружи раздавалось лишь истошное ржание раненных и испуганных лошадей, крики, обычные выстрелы, лязг металла о металл. Усилием воли она заставила себя вскарабкаться обратно на сидение. За окнами шел настоящий бой, но пушечных выстрелов больше не было. Гвардейцы отражали атаки, но судя по тому, насколько бандиты подобрались близко к карете, дела обстояли плохо. 

Мария-Луиза напряженно выпрямилась, сжала в кулаки дрожащие руки, безжалостно впиваясь ногтями в холодные ладони. Сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, выравнивая учащенное дыхание. Придала своему лицу непроницаемое выражение. Маска холодного безразличия — этому она научилась с детства. Если сейчас откроется дверь, то негодяи не должны увидеть её страх. Она — Габсбург и не даст всякому отребью почувствовать своё превосходство над ней. И о пощаде она молить их не будет, хотя умирать и не хочется. 

Наконец, дверь кареты открылась. Будучи готовой к самому худшему, Мария-Луиза презрительно посмотрела молодому повстанцу прямо в глаза. Но тот не направил на неё ни пистолета, ни кинжала, — Фрау, Именем революции Вы арестованы и Вам придется последовать за нами.


	2. Chapter 2

— Анди! Наконец-то! Я уже больше часа тебя жду, — невысокий щупленький мужчина радостно бросился на встречу показавшемуся в дверях харчевни мальчишке.

— Извини, Аарон, но то служанка не уходила из кабинета, то охрана под окном не давала возможность спуститься вниз. Зато вот — три листа гербовой бумаги, печать и старый документ с подписью, — Андреа достала из внутреннего кармана куртки сверток и незаметно передала его мужчине, когда они садились на деревянную скамью у грубо сбитого стола. 

— Ульрих слишком рискует тобой. Ты представляешь, что они с тобой сделают, если поймают? И зачем тебе только нужно было светиться в этом приюте? — чувствовалось, что Аарон сильно за неё переволновался за этот час.

— Они ищут разъяренную девку, а не задорного мальчишку, — Андреа скривила губы в подобии улыбки. Ульрих тоже рассердился на неё за этот нескоординированный ни с кем поступок. Но она не могла просто поставить герра Йоханна в список приговорённых к смерти и ждать, когда до него дойдут руки.

— Ты безнадежна, лучше уж будь серьезным мальчиком, — Аарон усмехнулся. Вот у него улыбка была естественной, — И не жалко тебе свои волосы?

— Ульрих с товарищами рискует больше. Меня он не взял на захват, — вздохнула Андреа, — А короткие волосы легче мыть и расчесывать.

— Он взял только тех, у кого есть хоть какой-то боевой опыт. Я даже и не рвался туда, так как знаю, что воин из меня никакой, - Аарон замялся. Мог бы, вообще, сказать честно, что не выносит крови и насилия — к сожалению, двух неотъемлемых составляющих революционной борьбы.

Андреа на самом деле не обиделась на Ульриха — каждый должен делать для революции то, что сам лучше всего умеет. Она, например, имеет талант проникать в самые труднодоступные места, прятаться, подслушивая разговоры, воровать нужные бумаги. Она узнала о спонтанном отъезде королевы на дворцовой конюшне, где спокойно проработала несколько дней младшим конюхом по фиктивной рекомендации. Сначала приказали срочно готовить лошадей и карету. А потом она заметила, как австрийский гусар прощается с какой-то девицей — подобралась поближе и узнала о «важной миссии». Она быстро передала информацию нужному человеку и у повстанцев была пара часов фору, чтобы установить карронаду в нужном месте и приготовиться. А добыча карронады — заслуга Аарона. Его таланты — доставать самые невероятные вещи и фабриковать документы. Сначала Ульрих подозрительно отнесся к молодому еврею, но Аарон ни разу их не подвел. А объяснил своё участие вполне рационально — он хочет спокойно мастерить и продавать часы, не подвергаясь при этом тройному, в отличие от немцев, налогу. 

— Нет еще известий? — осторожно поинтересовалась Андреа. Она знает, что не обойдется без потерь. Среди товарищей есть несколько человек, умеющих драться не хуже любого военного,   
но гусары — это не шутка.

— Так громыхнуло, даже здесь было слышно. А интересно посмотреть на эту королеву, — у Аарона подозрительное влечение к знатным дамам, как к чему-то недоступному. Нужно будет внимательней за ним следить, а то возьмет и забудет про все идеи революции и устроит ей побег. 

— Да обычная расфуфыренная блондинистая баба. Я её видела лет десять тому назад вот прямо так же близко, как я на тебя сейчас смотрю…, — она осеклась, сожалея, что поддержала разговор.  
…………………………………………  
Ей девять лет. Из дыры, где дети ночевали на грязных соломенных тюфяках, брошенных прямо на земляном полу, их переводят в новое здание с просторными, светлыми комнатами. Кровати в спальне с нормальными матрасами и постельным бельём, которое меняют раз в месяц. Чистая столовая, где теперь всегда есть молоко, хлеб, каша и мёд. И даже настоящие мясо или курица попадаются в похлебке. Появилась даже небольшая библиотека с красивыми книгами и комната для рукоделья. Девочек поселили отдельно от мальчиков, под присмотром строгих, но справедливых сестер-урсулинок. И всё это благодаря их новой покровительнице — молодой королеве. Молитва за её благоденствие произносится утром и вечером.

Ко дню её посещения готовятся как к Рождеству или Пасхе. Дети тщательно вымыты и одеты во всё новое, помещения сверкают чистотой, живые цветы в напольных вазах праздничного холла. Андреа, как и другие девочки, ждёт чуда, чуть ли не такой же важности, каким явилось бы появления самой девы-Марии. 

Её величество Мария-Луиза подплывает к ним серебристо-голубым облаком. «Как фея из сказки», слышен чей-то шепот. Но Андреа не рассматривает роскошное платье, она заворожена её глазами — большими, серыми и почему-то печальными. Искренняя улыбка и ямочки на щеках — если бы ни это невероятное одеяние и замысловатая высокая прическа, то просто обыкновенная добрая девушка.

Андреа вдруг безумно хочется, чтобы фея посмотрела на неё, заговорила, может, даже дотронулась. Как она только что взъерошила волосы какому-то мальчишке. Королева уже на расстоянии вытянутой руки от построенных в ряд девочек. Они все делают заученный глубокий реверанс, хором проговаривают много раз отрепетированные с сестрой Ивонн слова приветствия и благодарности, и замирают в восторженном ожидании чуда. 

Взгляд серых глаз проскальзывает мимо нее, не задерживаясь ни на секунду. Она для феи пустое место. А на что она ещё могла надеяться — угловатый, некрасивый недоросток. Её не любят Сестры, считая неблагодарной колючкой. Дети её не трогают — несмотря на внешнюю слабость она умеет за себя постоять. Андреа прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать слёзы. Никто и никогда не увидит её плачущей. Но слезы обиды сдержать труднее, чем безмолвно выдержать наказание розгами. 

Её величество наклоняется перед куклой-Гретой. Золотистые волосы, голубые глаза, белая кожа. Андреа видела похожую на неё фарфоровую куклу в витрине магазина. Сестрам не нравится это прозвище — она для них Грета-ангелочек. Пай-девочка, которую ни разу не наказывали. Самая красивая, самая наивная и самая избалованная девочка в приюте, попавшая сюда не с улицы, а из хорошего дома.

Королева что-то спрашивает у Греты и та отвечает со сноровкой воспитанного в семье ребенка. Всё длится меньше минуты — её величество целует её в розовую щёчку и проходит дальше. Грета, конечно, сияет от счастья. А Андреа ненавидит и её, и королеву. 

«Может, её величество возьмет меня на воспитание, она такая добрая», — ляпает потом вечером Грета, как бы ей три-четыре года, а не уже почти девять. Андреа не может подавить нахлынувшего на неё бешенства и мертвой хваткой вцепляется в её золотые кудри, опрокидывает ангелочка на пол и не отпускает, пока сестры не приходят на истошный крик и не оттаскивают её. Прядь золотых волос остаётся у неё в руке. Слабое Гретино, — «За что?» — и ярость проходит. Становится очень стыдно. И даже последующие этому порка и карцер воспринимаются, как справедливое наказание.

…………………………………………………..

— Это было в том приюте? — Аарон вернул её в действительность, — И часто она его посещала?

— Три раза за три года, — мечты Греты разбились вдребезги, Фея больше не осчастливила её своим волшебным прикосновением.

— А почему ты сбежала? Тебя обижали? — многие люди спрашивают её об этом. Она уже давно пытается ответить сама себе на этот вопрос. Второй вопрос, который почему-то не даёт ей покоя — была бы надежда на спасение у Греты и у других красивеньких девочек, появляйся королева в приюте чаще?

— Нет, на меня там никто не обращал внимания. Я сделала это ради подруги, — была ли это жалость к Грете или ей захотелось спасти неприспособленную к жизни куколку, всё еще чувствуя вину перед ней за заданную ей трёпку трехгодичной давности? Что она точно помнит — это острое желание защитить от опасности, как бы она сама была рыцарем, а не такой же маленькой беззащитной девчушкой.

— Не хочу сейчас вспоминать прошлое, — тактичный Аарон не стал настаивать и они с жадностью накинулись на принесенные служанкой еще дымящиеся сардельки с картошкой, запивая свой нехитрый обед пенистым пивом. Неприязненный взгляд хозяина заведения сменился улыбкой, когда он увидел, что не немецкой внешности гость принялся за блюдо, изготовленное из свинины. 

— Ульрих доставит Марию-Луизу в крепость и поедет на встречу с Карлом, так что мне нужно спешить, если я хочу его застать, — Андреа поднялась.

— Ты как всегда верхом? И почему я ни на что не способен — и воевать не умею, и в седле нормально держаться не могу? — даже если она и никуда не спешила бы, то все равно сбежала бы от начавшего своё нытьё Аарона.

— Не скули. Мы тебя любим и ценим таким, какой ты есть, — она ободряюще сжала тонкую руку мужчины и направилась к выходу.

Ей не терпелось удостовериться, что с Ульрихом все в порядке, что, может, каким-то чудом, все товарищи остались живы, чему, конечно, верилось мало. И еще, она должна прибыть в замок до того, как Свен останется там за главного. 

Они революционеры, а не разбойники и насильники. Но как доказать это озлобленному на всех без исключения аристократов двадцатитрехлетнему громиле? Конечно, то, что над его сестрой надругались, когда она служила горничной в семье какого-то барона, объясняет его ненависть. Но она не может согласиться с его идеей мщения — как-то сильно напившись, Свен признался, что успокоится только после того, как изнасилует какую либо «высокородную сучку». Они остановили несколько карет с убегающими аристократами на той же самой дороге, где состоялся захват королевы. Никто из пассажиров не был в списке приговоренных, так что они дали им возможность спокойно продолжить путь, лишь конфисковав у них большую часть золота и драгоценностей. Лишь присутствие Ульриха не позволило Свену осуществить свою месть прямо во время обыска одной из карет.

А, собственно, какое ей дело? Она уже не та девятилетняя девочка, которая так расстроилась из-за пренебрежения «доброй феи». А королева уже солидная женщина, наверно, ей уже около тридцати. Интересно, она все так же хороша? Женщины высшего сословия не стареют так быстро, как те, которым приходится всю жизнь тяжело работать. У них нежные ухоженные руки и лица, они умеют вести умные разговоры, флиртовать со своими мужчинами, высокомерно отдавать приказы, но в минуту опасности впадают в истерику и не способны себя защищать.

Женщина, которая десять лет назад даже не посмотрела в её сторону, будет её пленницей. Эта мысль почему-то вызывает странное волнение. Но почему? Вообще, у неё какая-то ненормальная реакция на женщин. Она перед ними как бы мужчиной себя чувствует — не может быть резкой и жесткой. Даже с врагами. «Прошу вас, молодой человек, оставьте хотя бы это фамильное кольцо», — стыдно, но она ничего не могла сделать перед умоляющим взглядом одной из убегавших. Она тогда не выдержала и прикоснулась к руке девушки. Кожа была нежная, как шёлк, рука с наманекюренными пальчиками никогда не знала физической работы. И, самое странное, внутри её тела как какая-то волна пробежала от этого прикосновения. Она ненавидеть должна таких, а она не могла отказать этой тунеядке. Конечно, они и без этого рубинового кольца набрали достаточно, чтобы пополнить запасы продовольствия и прикупить оружие, но это не оправдание глупой жалости и еще чего-то совершенно ей непонятного.

Она уже ощущала эту волну, бегущую вниз, когда Грета прижималась к ней ночью. Сбежав из приюта, они нашли заброшенный домик на окраине. В холодные ночи им приходилось спать не раздеваясь, обнявшись под грудой старого тряпья, пока Андреа не купила настоящее пуховое одеяло на деньги, которые оказались в удачно украденном на базаре кошельке. Правда, они всё равно продолжали спать, прижавшись друг к другу — Грета боялась и старого дома, и темноты. Они не воспринимали это, как нежности — подобная близость была, скорее, средством выживания . Но почему ей часто хотелось поцеловать свою красивую подружку? Она, конечно, гнала от себя подобные желания, как наваждение. А один раз ей приснился сон, что они лежат голыми и она ласкает бело-розовое мягкое тело Ангелочка. На следующий день она была несправедливо резка с бедной изнеженной Гретой.

Вспоминая всё это уже через несколько лет, она решила, что всё это было от одиночества, от нехватки человеческого тепла. Подозрительно и непонятно, что подобные желания у неё стали проявляться совершенно спонтанно и к абсолютно чужим женщинам. 

А перед мужчинами женщиной себя никак не ощущает — товарищи считают её «своим парнем» и не стесняются при ней в выражениях. Может, потому что она некрасивая и действительно похожа на мальчишку? И это, наверно, хорошо, что она не влюбляется, а то страдала бы от безответной любви. Когда только Ульрих забрал её к себе, ей казалось, что она влюблена в него. Потом она поняла, что это лишь благодарность и восхищение. Она хочет быть таким же человеком, как он — умным, благородным, самоотверженным. 

Она свернула с дороги на тропинку. Где-то ещё час — и она будет на месте. Она постарается даже не смотреть на эту Марию-Луизу. Всё равно, такие, как она не существуют для знатных особ. Она, конечно, один раз на неё посмотрит, чтобы удовлетворить своё любопытство — как та изменилась за десять лет. А Свену не позволит до неё дотронуться, так как австриячка — ценный заложник. Но глазеть на неё и разговаривать с ней точно не будет.


	3. Chapter 3

Оставшись, наконец, одна в мрачной большой комнате, Мария-Луиза без сил опустилась на кушетку. Она Взглянула на мокрый изорванный подол своего платья и истоптанные промокшие туфли со сломанным каблуком . Королевские портные и обувных дел мастера явно не рассчитывали, что их «произведения искусства» подвергнутся подобной трехчасовой проверке; лес- это не парковые дорожки. Так же, как и ее королевские ноги не привыкли к подобному. Хотя она, в отличие от большинства дам, всегда любила пешие прогулки. Хорошо еще, что она для дороги отказалась от привычного, но всё равно ненавистного корсета, решила быть в карете по-домашнему. Мария-Луиза стянула с себя грязную мокрую обувь,мокрые чулки, закутала ледяные ноги в обнаруженный на спинке кушетки шерстяной плед. Это, конечно, не спасет от простуды, ей необходима горячая ванна, хотя бы бадья с горячей водой для ног. Ей надо оставаться здоровой и не терять надежду на спасение. Как ей заявили по дороге в замок, она нужна бунтовщикам, как залог того, что Австрия не введет в их страну свою армию для защиты монархии. Больше половины ее австрийских гвардейцев героически погибли - и от взрыва пушечного ядра, и сражаясь. Остальных, тех, кто не был сильно ранен, отпустили с письмом-ультиматумом императору, от благоразумия которого теперь зависит ее жизнь. И, если ее племянник согласится оставаться в стороне, то ее, именем революции, лишают лишь королевского титула, не посягая на ее гражданские и человеческие права. Так заявил их предводитель, так называемый товарищ Ульрих. Судя по манерам, этот молодой человек получил должное воспитание, что не скажешь о других членах этой банды. Особенно хамоватый верзила с мерзкой ухмылкой, который, как она поняла, заправляет в захваченном замке, вызвал у нее омерзение. Ульрих сразу осадил его пошлый комментарий и сказал, что тот головой отвечает за безопасность и комфорт их «особой гостьи». Но, даже если тот и сдержит свое слово, одна мысль, что она, урожденная Габсбург, находится в полной зависимости от подобного быдла, вызывает желание биться головой об стену. 

Раздался вежливый стук, и в комнату зашла пожилая женщина, - Вот, выпейте, это подогретое вино, ваше величество, - служанка с поклоном подала Марии-Луизе кубок, – Сейчас ванну для ваших ног принесут, - Королева поблагодарила и осторожно пригубила горячую терпкую жидкость. Через минуту мужчина внес бадью, от которой поднимался пар. Она вспомнила, что Ульрих обратил внимания на ее мокрые ноги. Видимо, заложница им больной не нужна.   
\- Где я нахожусь? – спросила Мария-Луиза женщину, когда они остались одни и Анхен, как звали служанку, стала разжигать камин. Мария-Луиза опустила ноги в бадью с водой и сделала несколько маленьких глотков горячего вина. Она уже и сама почти догадалась по гербу с орлом и волком, держащими рыцарские щит и меч, что мятежники захватили замок старого опального барона Фон Штольца. 

\- Наш господин сражался до последнего, не согласился уступить этим бандитам. И несколько верных слуг рядом с ним погибли, - запричитала женщина со слезами на глазах, - Им бы на головы кипящую смолу вылить, но нашлись окаянные предатели, ворота им открыли. Чтоб им в геенне вечно гореть! Не все господина нашего любили, хотя никого зря не наказывал. А что под розги воров и пьяниц отправлял – так это и правильно. Сам же как святой жил, после смерти госпожи ни на одну девку не позарился.

Мария-Луиза про усмехнулась про себя – праведность опального барона была притчей во языцех. В его владениях до сих пор царили средневековые законы и права, пожалуй лишь исключая права «первой ночи». Ее супруг, после того, как фон Штольц в очередной раз попытался наставить его на путь истинный, грозясь «карой свыше», запретил тому появляться у него на глазах. Барон тут же уехал, нисколько не переживая из-за удаления из «вертепа разврата». А вскоре «кара» таки и пала на ее венценосного супруга в виде галльской болезни.*

Если часть прислуги искренне любила покойного барона, то можно найти помощников. Вряд ли потомственный аристократ делился с челядью своим отношением к королевскому двору... Тепло приятно растеклось по телу, а горячая вода оживила ноги. Главное - не отчаиваться и сначала просто осторожно наблюдать. 

\- Революционерами себя называют, свободу, равенство и братство устанавливают, говорят-то красиво, а сами что изверги делают? - не унималась Анхен, - Невинное дитя, бедняжку фрейлин Лизхен, к себе этот изувер забрал. Забрал сразу, как только их главный отъехал, воспитанный юноша, который обещал нам здесь безопасность. Жива ли еще она? – на глазах женщины выступили слезы, - Ее же господин барон в строгости держал – молитвы, вышивание, чтение книг благопристойных. Бедняжка скорей умрет, чем позволит себя осквернить, - служанка уже не смогла сдерживать рыдания. 

Мария-Луиза вздрогнула – она попала в вертеп бандитов, среди которых таких, как Ульрих, наверно, единицы. И эти скоты «воспитанного молодого человека» вполне устраивают – кому-то надо воевать за его революцию. А бедная девочка – внучка барона, сирота и его единственная наследница. Она слышала, что он забрал ее из монастырского пансиона, не доверяя благочестию наставниц и ограждая от тлетворного влияния других воспитанниц. Ироническая трагедия – избежать куртуазных разговоров и относительно невинных игр с подружками, чтобы потом оказаться во власти скотины. 

\- Сколько здесь этих бандитов? – спросила она женщину, - Как хорошо они охраняют замок? Сколько осталось людей, преданных покойному хозяину? 

Информация оказалась неутешительной – несколько людей барона, имеющих военную подготовку и поднявших оружие против бандитов, были убиты. Пара раненых вероятно долго не встанут с постели. Остальные – женщины и старики не способны противостоять двадцати с чем то молодым вооруженным здоровякам. А на кухню они благоразумно отрядили пару своих женщин. Мария-Луиза усмехнулась - в ее дорожном ларце имелся флакончик с ядом, непонятно зачем заказанный у придворного фармацевта. У нее не конфисковали личные вещи – лишь бегло обыскали, забрав при этом кошель с золотыми монетами и драгоценности, на нужды революции. Правда, кольца с рук не сняли. Кроме яда, у нее есть кинжал и пистолет. То, что у ее ларца двойное дно, осталось незамеченным. Ульрих спешил, чувствовал себя явно неловко в роли ищейки, но и поручить кому-либо другому это деликатное дело не хотел. После слов Анхен, она будет держать оба оружия в непосредственной близости, когда отойдет ко сну. 

\- Я надеюсь, что Лизхен еще можно спасти, я подумаю, что можно сделать, - попыталась утешить женщину королева. Кроме этих пустых слов, она ничего предложить, к сожалению, не могла. Хотя, это ее непосредственная обязанность - защищать своих подданных. 

 

Потом Анхен принесла Марии-Луизе обед, состоящий из куриного рагу с овощами, свежеиспеченного хлеба и кувшина яблочного сидра. Мария-Луиза настояла, что прислуживать ей за столом совершенно лишнее и отпустила женщину. Она же здесь гражданка, а не королева! Рагу было пресновато, но вполне съедобно, недоставало лишь привычных приправ. Наверно, придется надолго забыть деликатесы дворцовой кухни. Хотя, это самая меньшая из всех ее проблем. Главное – каким-то образом выбраться из этого замка, а то еще и голова окажется на плахе, если австрийский император решит все-таки вмешаться. Она плохо знала Франца, который был на шесть лет моложе ее. И если для его отца, скоропостижно почившего Императора Леопольда второго, она всегда оставалась любимой младшей сестренкой, то отношение к ней Франца было загадкой. Она несколько раз, еще в детстве, гостила у Леопольда в Тоскане, где отдыхала от строгого австрийского двора. Франц тогда был эгоистичным избалованным ребенком. Потом, через много лет, из противного ребенка он превратился в холодного и скучного молодого человека. Правда, родившуюся в прошлом году дочку Франц назвал Марией-Луизой*. Но она подозревает, что это случилось по сентиментальными настоянию своего отца, который уже тогда, видимо, предвидя возможность беспорядков, пытался уговорить сестру уехать в Австрию под его защиту. Она тогда не послушала, обижаясь на брата, что тот все медлит с оказанием военной помощи монархам Франции. А еще, конечно, пыталась оставаться верной непонятно какому долгу! 

Она осмотрела свою «тюрьму» повнимательней. Действительно, мрачные покои с выцветшими гобеленами и темной мебелью. Ничего здесь не радует глаз. Учитывая характер барона, то, что ни «живописный», ни «греческий» вкусы*, не коснулись его твердыни, удивления не вызывало. Судя по запаху, в комнате давно уже не жили, и сейчас ее лишь наскоро убрали, готовясь к важной «гостье». Бывшие покои старой баронессы, как сообщила ей Анхен. Узкие стрельчатые окна находились достаточно высоко, что, наверно, и послужило выбору. Но, в любом случае, подобная авантюра не для нее. У нее недостаточно сильные руки для классического побега по сделанной из разорванных простыней веревке. Так что, остаются лишь два варианта – переодеться в чужое, лучше мужское, платье, устранить охрану у дверей, а потом ускользнуть каким-то образом из замка, когда ворота будут открыты. Или, еще лучше, найти подземный ход, ведущий за замковый стены. Такие ходы не такая уж и редкость в старых замках и крепостях. Но оба варианта невозможны без помощником, готовых рискнуть для нее своей собственной жизнью. И без сопровождающего, знающего, как по лесу выйти к большому тракту, на котором и случилась трагедия. По нему можно за несколько часов пешком добраться до соседнего княжества. А дорога, которая из замка фон Штольца ведет к ближайшему населенному пункту, наверняка патрулируется преступниками. И сам городок уже тоже наверняка принадлежит восставшим.

Начало смеркаться. Анхен пришла с помощницей помоложе, которая обсмотрела ее с ног до головы, как какое-то невиданное прежде чудо. Ну что ж, в простом платье-контуше, без прически и макияжа, и, к тому же, уставшая, она, наверно, сильно разочаровала служанку провинциального замка, перевернула все ее представления о настоящей королеве. Между тем, женщины принесла чистые простыни и одеяла, перестелили постель, унесли прочь старые, пахнущие пылью покрывала. Потом, на ужин, подали молоко и хлеб с медом. Уходя, сказали: «Спокойной ночи, ваше величество", и с вежливым поклоном удалились. 

Жуткая усталость постепенно уступила место отчаянию - думать и искать возможные пути спасения больше не было сил. Она разделась и освежилась розовой водой, которой предусмотрительно запаслась для путешествия. За перегородкой, которая служила туалетной комнатой, не было ни привычного кресла-клозета, ни биде - лишь огромный медный ночной горшок с эмалированным рельефом пожилого смеющегося мужчины на дне. Она вспомнила, что ее бурдалу* осталось в карете. Ванной тоже естественно не было, только вода в кувшине на столике и небольшой тазик. В таких некомфортных условиях она еще не была. Интересно, где и как часто она сможет здесь принимать ванну, если все мысли о побеге окажутся напрасны и придется здесь задержаться? 

Мария-Луиза разыскала и надела шелковую ночную рубашку. Рассчитывая на ее длительное прибывание в этих стенах, революционеры доставили один из ее сундуков – небольшой, с более простыми, дорожными и ночными вещами и, просмотрев содержимое, оставили ей все это. Интересно, что стало с сундуками, в котором она везла в Австрию свой придворный гардероб? Наверно, попытаются устроить аукцион на нужды революции...

Перед тем, как лечь, она открыла свой тайник и достала оружие. Она зарядила пистолет и спрятала его под соседнюю подушку, а кинжал в ножнах положила рядом с собой под одеяло. Конечно, все это было смешно - какой из нее боец? Хотя, стрелять она умеет неплохо; научилась, чтобы выезжая с супругом на охоту, не чувствовать себя никчемной неженкой. 

Из глубокого сна ее вытащили какие-то звуки. Шуршание, шаги. Кто-то был в комнате. Мария-Луиза открыла глаза и осмотрелась. Свеча в канделябре, которую Анхен зажгла перед своим уходом, почти догорела - видимо, была уже глубокая ночь. Поленья в камине тоже догорели. Но был еще один источник света. Вдалеке у стены она различила светлое очертание женской фигуры, которая медленно двигалась в ее направлении. Она уже смогла рассмотреть, что это девушка в растрёпанной одежде, которая нерешительно осматривалась вокруг. Остатки сна как рукой сняло. Это может быть только Лизхен, которая сбежала от мучителя и прячется. Но каким образом она попала в так хорошо охраняемую комнату? Или «стража» напилась и заснула, или секретные ходы из одних покоев в другие. Если девочку окликнуть сейчас, то она точно не выдержит и вскрикнет, испортив все. Мария-Луиза осторожно приподнялась, не отводя глаз от несколько полноватой фигуры. Как только девушка приблизилась к кровати и повернула голову в ее сторону, Мария-Луиза приложила палец к губам, - Тише, не бойтесь, я друг, - И жестом подозвала девушку к себе. 

Девчушка медленно приблизилась и Мария-Луиза смогла ее немного рассмотреть. Аппетитного телосложения, с сильно развитой грудью, которую она стыдливо прикрывала разорванными кусками ткани. Растрёпанные светлые волосы не давали возможность хорошо рассмотреть лицо, хотя отчетливый след на щеке от крупной пятерни и засохшая сукровица на опухших губах были видны даже при слабом свете. 

\- Фрейлин Лизхен? - Мария-Луиза поднялась на встречу девушке. Анхен рассказала мне о беде, приключившейся с вами. Мои соболезнования, ваш дедушка погиб, как герой. То, что с вами случилось, ужасно, но, чтобы отомстить этим подонкам, нам надо выбраться отсюда, - она понимала, как жестоко звучат ее слова, но второго шанса у них может не быть. Раз девчушке удалось скрыться из поля зрения насильника, или, что тоже возможно, насильников, значит «революционеры» отмечают свои победы, поглощая содержимое погребов покойного барона. Расслабляются, пока их идейный и аскетичный лидер находится в отъезде. 

Она в нескольких словах объяснила все еще прибывающей в шоке девочке о своем положении, - Давайте только без титулов, Лизхен. И не молчите, вы теперь баронесса, вы должны жить и бороться за то, что принадлежит вам по праву, - она встала, подошла к дрожащей девушке и обняла бедняжку за плечи. В нос ударил резкий запах пота. Интересно, это из-за случившегося, или они здесь просто редко моются? Мария-Луиза подвела Лизхен к креслу, в которое та покорно опустилась. Она взяла свечу из рук девушки и зажгла свечи в подсвечнике на столике, - Вам нужно привести себя в порядок, я вам помогу. У меня даже есть с собой аптечка.

\- Как вам угодно, ваше величество, - Лизхен слабо кивнула. Затем она опустила голову и закрыла лицо руками, - Я обесчещена, погублена бесповоротно, меня уже ничего не спасет, - она начала всхлипывать. Понятно, что для религиозной девушки потеря девственности представляется концом света. Марии-Луизе пришлось напрячься, чтобы найти ответ.

\- На вас нет ни вины, не греха. Я вижу, вы всеми силами пытались воспротивиться этому животному. Да, именно животному, скоту. Вы не можете допустить, чтобы вашу жизнь, жизнь женщины благородной души и крови, разрушил скот. А вот отчаяние и особенно мысли о самоубийстве – грех. 

Лизхен вдруг внимательно посмотрела на нее, прищурив глаза, - А ведь вы не верите, что плотское – это грех. Вы сами раздразнили народ, сами давали пример таким вот скотам. Дедушка же предупреждал вашего супруга, чем все может кончиться. Только почему мы, не причастные к этой вакханали, должны за это расплачиваться? – истерично выплюнула Лизхен. Прямолинейность, видимо, родовая черта фон Штольцев. Мария-Луиза была довольно пассивным участником так называемой вакханалии, и сейчас расплачивалась за грехи своего супруга, но оправдываться перед какой-то девчонкой было ниже ее достоинства. 

\- Могу я узнать, как вы попали в эту комнату? – спросила она ровным голосом, проигнорировав выпад. Она оказалась права насчет существования ходов между некоторыми комнатами. Лизхен объясняла все спокойно, взяв себя в руки, как и подобает настоящей баронессе. 

Хода во двор не оказалось, или наследница замка о нем просто не знала. А вот за крепостную стену ход был через сторожевую башню. Правда, им не пользовались более ста лет - с тех пор, как прекратились военные стычки с соседями. Это означало, что без очень сильного мужчины со специальными инструментами пытаться не было смысла. 

\- Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, - как можно тверже произнесла Мария-Луиза, не очень-то и веря в это. Лизхен апатично покачала головой. Бороться и сама о чем-то думать хозяйка замка была точно не в состоянии. На дальнейшие оскорбления, видимо, тоже не способна. Мария-Луиза заставила девушку выпить стакан молока, дала ей чистую и самую непрозрачную из своих ночных рубашек, - Зайдите за ширму, там есть немного воды, протирка для тела и тряпицы. 

Подумав, Мария-Луиза достала из аптечки успокаивающие капли и еще одну баночку.   
\- Лизхен, вотрите эту мазь себе в ноги, на всякий случай, - она протянула девушке за ширму коробочку с ртутной мазью.* Она взяла ее с собой для профилактики, на случай неожиданного приключения, - Ну и около ваших интимных мест... И нет, я этим не больна, - уточнила Мария-Луиза, подавив гордость. Конечно, у святоши после этого закрепится и без того уже не лестное мнение о ее фривольном образе жизни, но какое, собственно, ей до этого дело. 

Девушка появилась из-за портьеры. От нее больше не пахло, только волосы остались растрепанными. Но Мария-Луиза не могла заставить себя предложить ей свою щетку для волос. Ночная сорочка была натянута на Лизхен, как перчатка, но такой праведнице не предложишь спать в чем мать родила.

\- Вот, выпейте успокаивающее и ложитесь, - она показала Лизхен на широкую постель и протянула мензурку с каплями, - Завтра придет Анхен и, судя по тому, в каком отчаянии эта честная женщина от происшедшего с вами, она постарается нам помочь.

\- Спасибо за заботу, ваше величество, и простите мою недавнюю резкость, - вдруг сказала девушка, вроде бы вполне искренне. Ну что ж, уже хорошо, что ее злость прошла. Подругами или возлюбленными они всё равно не будут, но и врагами «союзники» в таком опасном деле быть не должны. Мария-Луиза неодобрительно скользнула взглядом по аппетитной фигуре девушки. Трудно будет утянуть такую грудь, да и нижняя часть у нее почти как с картин Рубенса. А жаль – в мужской одежде, а особенно в одежде простолюдинов легче раствориться в безликой массе, так как подобного от знатных дам никто не ожидает.

Лизхен послушно протянула руку со страшными синяками на запястье и залпом выпила успокоительное. Не скоро бедняжка забудет содеянное с ней этим извергом. После всего пережитого, держится она на удивление хорошо. Главное, чтобы не проснулась с рыданиями посреди ночи - Мария-Луиза не очень подходила на роль утешительницы, да и чувствовала себя опустошенной, лишь неимоверным усилием воли заставляя себя держаться и проигрывать все возможные варианты спасения. 

Лизхен уже спряталась под одеяло и уткнулась лицом в подушку, по счастью, не в ту, под которой был спрятан пистолет. О пистолете Мария-Луиза тут же вспомнила, услышав шум и ругань у дверей. 

\- А ну, посторонись, я здесь сейчас главный, мне плевать и на указания Ульриха, и на эту вашу королеву, - выкрикнул пьяный голос, - Я уверен, девчонка спряталась у нее.

\- Быстро идите обратно в потайной ход и переждите там, - приказала Мария-Луиза, но девочка от испуга не двинулась с места, лишь повернула голову и подняла на нее умоляющие глаза. 

Будь что будет, но она не отдаст Лизхен этой твари. За дверь продолжали бороться. Мария-Луиза укрыла девушку одеялом с головой, достала из под подушки оружие и приготовилась. 

Вскрик, звук упавшего тела, и в широко распахнутую дверь ворвался верзила с покрасневшим лицом.

\- Еще один шаг, и я стреляю, - четко проговорила Мария-Луиза, направив на мужчину дуло пистолета.

***

 

*«живописный вкус»– так современники называли стиль рококо, «греческий вкус», соответственно, позднее рококо или ранний классицизм.

*Мария-Луиза, дочь Франца, (последнего императора Священной Римской Империи и первого императора Австрии) была выдана в 1810 году за Наполеона для заключения мирного союза.

* Бурдалу – специальная дамская утка, по форме и размеру напоминающая соусник.

*Галльская болезнь – сифилис

Ртуть – самый старый противосифилитический препарат, применяющихся с начала 16 века.


	4. Chapter 4

Андреа резко открыла глаза – Нильс бесцеремонно тряс ее за плечо, - Анди, быстрее, Свен перепил и совсем спятил – ищет баронову внучку по всему замку, у королевы собирается проверить, про какой-то ход между комнатами у слуги выпытал...

Андреа выскочила из под одеяла, как была в рубашке и подштанниках, нисколько не стесняясь товарища, быстро натянула штаны и сапоги и бросилась по коридорам по направлению к главной башне. Зная Свена, нужно быть готовой ко всему. И хотя вечером она все проверила и еще раз проинструктировала товарища, оставшегося у дверей Марии-Луизы, ни под каким предлогом не пускать к ней никого, кроме служанки, надежда, что Ханс устоит против пьяного громилы была маленькая. И что это еще за баронова внучка? Тревожное предчувствие поступило к горлу и она чуть не оступилась на крутой лестнице.

Ханс пытался подняться, держась за стену, на лбу у него красовалась кровавая ссадина, - Прости, не смог его удержать, - виновато проговорил он. 

\- Так я и испугался какой-то бабы с пушкой, - Свен стоял в дверях, широко раздвинув ноги. Андреа бросилась к нему, схватила за руку и заглянула в комнату через его плечо. У огромной постели, посреди комнаты, стояла женщина в тонкой, развевающейся ночной рубашке, с распущенными по плечам золотисто-рыжеватыми волосами. Ее овальное лицо, словно выточенное из белого мрамора, казалось неживым. Как вампир, подумала Андреа, вспомнив, как кто-то из их французских товарищей назвал представителей высшего сословия. В вытянутой руке королевы был пистолет, четко направленный в грудь Свена. Тонкая рука не дрожала.

\- Свен, ты пьян, успокойся и возвращайся к себе. А вы, фрау, отдайте оружие. 

\- Да катись ты куда подальше, ни Ульрих, ни его любимчики мне не указ, - он оттолкнул Андреа и та полетела на пол. Правда, ударилась не сильно и сразу вскочила на ноги.

\- А ты лучше положи оружие и отдай девчонку, она же у тебя под одеялом прячется, такую задницу не скроешь, - Свен мерзко засмеялся, - А то и тебя поимею, австрийская сука.

Он сделал пару шагов вперед. Раздался выстрел и Свен скорчился на полу, разразившись криками и отборными ругательствами. 

\- Колено, - без малейших эмоций в голосе пояснила королева. Анди подошла к женщине и молча забрала пистолет. Та презрительно пожала плечами, - И много у вас подобных борцов за свободу, равенство и братство?   
Чертов Свен, Андреа захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Между тем, из под одеяла показалась голова со спутанными светлыми волосами и со следами побоев на лице. Девушка испуганно огляделась. Проклятье! Значит, он осуществил свою угрозу. Идеалист Ульрих не очень разбирается в людях, а подобные «товарищи» пятнают их всех, бросают тень на их общее дело.

Фрейлин Лизхен, - в комнату между тем ворвалась пожилая служанка, та самая, которой поручили обслуживать королеву. Видимо, челядь уже в курсе всего.   
\- Моя девочка, что этот изувер с тобой сотворил, - запричитала женщина, увидев лицо бароновой внучки. Девушка вскочила с постели, бросилась навстречу старой служанке и разрыдалась у нее на груди. Та сняла с себя шаль, прикрыла плечи девушки и крепко прижала бедняжку к себе, приговаривая при этом что-то утешительное. Наконец, подошли другие товарищи, подняли и унесли проклинающего и королеву, и всех прочих, Свена. 

\- Ни Ульрих, ни другие наши товарищи, не одобряют подобного, - выдавила из себя Андреа, ответив,наконец, на вопрос королевы. Девушка, пусть и тунеядка, не заслужила насилия над собой. Мария-Луиза, хоть и королева, не заслужила, чтобы ее оскорбляли последними словами за попытку защитить невинную жертву. Но просить прощения за преступление Свена, унижаться перед этими двумя высокородными пустышками, она не будет.

\- До возвращения Ульриха я здесь за главного. Гарантирую, что подобное больше не повторится, - продолжила она, стараясь придать своему голосу беспристрастно-твердую интонацию, - Вы, Лизхен, вернитесь к себе. Вы не пленница, можете жить, как и прежде, в своих покоях и свободно передвигаться по замку. Но сначала вы покажете Эрику ход, по которому сюда пробрались, - она строго посмотрела на девушку. Обе женщины послушно последовали за мужчиной. Ход нужно заделать этой же ночью. И Мария-Луиза должна быть в комнате одна. 

\- Значит, вы утверждаете, что это животное – единственный неблагородный борец за свободу, равенство и братство? – королева впилась в Андреа ледяным взглядом, заморозив ее на месте, - А как вы объясняете убийства без суда и следствия? – она презрительно выпятила полную нижнюю губу, не отводя глаз от Андреа, которая тщетно пыталась найти нужные слова для ответа.

\- Вы отобрали у меня оружие, молодой человек, так посоветуете, что мне делать, если, например, кому то из ваших товарищей взбредет в голову ворваться сюда и перерезать мне горло, как это произошло с ни в чем не повинным директором моего приюта сирот? – уже насмешливо проговорила Мария-Луиза. 

\- Он был преступником, - Андреа, не выдержав, выкрикнула это, но тут же взяла себя в руки. Она с вызовом посмотрела прямо в глаза королеве, - Удивительно, что вы, госпожа попечительница, ни о чём не догадывались, - произнесла она как можно холодней.

\- Могла бы я узнать об этих преступлениях, - уже без издевки спросила Мария-Луиза. 

\- Я зайду к вам завтра и все вам расскажу, фрау Мария-Луиза, - пообещала Андреа и тут же испугалась своего обещания. Ей никогда не научиться такой «великосветской» выдержки, а если вдруг ее эмоции прорвутся наружу во время разговора, королева ее просто засмеет. Австриячка умеет держаться с достоинством даже в полупрозрачной ночной рубашке. Андреа поймала себя на том, что уже с минуту, как рассматривает прелести Марии-Луизы – стройную фигуру с соблазнительными округлостями в нижней части, осиной талией и небольшои упругой, как два мяча, грудью с задорно выпирающими сосками. Мария-Луиза усмехнулась, поймав ее взгляд, - Так что, до завтра, молодой человек, Анди, если не ошибаюсь, - попрощалась она уже снисходительно-добродушно. Конечно, приняла ее за юношу, который попался на ее прелести. Не исключено, что завтра попробует переманить ее на свою сторону. Ну ничего, завтра она узнает, что перед ней девушка и, наверно, будет сильно разочарована. А ей надо что-то с собой делать – нельзя так реагировать на женщин. Андреа как можно холодней пожелала королеве спокойной ночи и спешно удалилась. Нужно срочно заняться этим чертовым ходом, а потом хоть немного выспаться. 

На следующее утро Андреа поняла, что еще очень долго будет вспоминать недобрым словом проклятого Свена. Попадающиеся им замковые люди смотрели и на нее, и на товарищей со страхом и ненавистью. После происшедшего, они в глазах слуг не лучше разбойников. А королева для них теперь героиня. Хотя, в мужестве австриячке не откажешь. Всем этим убегающим аристократкам, с которыми ей пришлось столкнуться, до нее далеко. Хотя многие дамы и держались спокойно, в глазах у них был плохо скрываемый страх, и даже слезы. Главное, чтобы эти слуги не попытались ей побег устроить, а им не стали бы делать разные пакости. А ведь они поднялись ради вот таких, как они, простых людей! Но маленькую баронессу здесь многие любят, как, впрочем, и старого барона многие если не любили, то уважали. Ворота им открыл один из конюхов, который был порот за пьянство. Но большинство слуг, кажется, ничего не имеет против телесных наказаний, если «за дело». Темные людишки, не способные разогнуть спину и поднять голову! Трудно будет с ними строить новое общество. И как их перевоспитать, с такими, как Свен? Опираться на ногу он не сможет очень долго, и хромать, наверно, будет всю свою оставшуюся жизнь. Так сказал доктор, их человек из местного городка. Но ни капельки Свена не жалко, сам нарвался. Не думал, конечно, что венценосные особы женского пола стрелять умеют. Андреа-то сразу поняла, что австриячка не шутит, но думала, что она просто в грудь, наповал выстрелит, куда, собственно, и целилась. А у той и выдержки, и сноровки хватило просто ранить. Не из гуманности, конечно, а чтобы своих «тюремщиков» не озлоблять. 

Андреа наскоро позавтракала и пошла проверить, насколько хорошо заделали ход между комнатами. На обратном пути, на лестнице, она столкнулась с Гертрудой, подругой одного из товарищей. Она еще с утра поручила этой молодой женщине заменить Анхен у королевы, боясь, как бы старая служанка не попыталась отблагодарить ее величество за защиту своей любимицы, посодействовав побегу австриячки. 

\- Ты только посмотри, Анди, в жизни такого не видывала, - в руках и девушки были нижние юбки и ночная сорочка Марии-Луизы, та самая, из тончайшего шелка, с нежным цветочным рисунком. Гертруда – дочь хозяина захудалого трактира, в который аристократы вряд ли заглядывали, так что Анди в ответ лишь пожала плечами.

\- Главное, все это еще чистое, а она стирать отправляет. Я бы ей на это сказала пару ласковых, но интересно стало, что такие носят, - Гертруда глуповато хихикнула, - я еще сама это поношу, перед Хайко повоображаю, - она кокетливо передернула плечами и выпятила грудь, приложив к ней шелк.

\- Ты этого не сделаешь, я сама отнесу вещи прачкам, - Андреа выхватила у Гертруды вещи, и невольно вздрогнула, ощутив под руками ласкающую нежность материала. Вчерашняя ночная сцена встала перед глазами. Андреа с усилием сделала строгое лицо, - Хватит с нас уже репутации насильников! 

\- Да ну тебя, строгая какая! Тебе, конечно, меня не понять, ты же у нас вообще не женщина, - Гертруда зло хихикнула, покосилась на отобранную добычу, но спорить не стала. Лишь уходя обернулась и крикнула, - Я, вообще-то вам здесь не прислуга, найди другую дуру! Мне уже хватило у отца в харчевне блевотину за всякой алкашней убирать. А эта фифа требует, чтобы и ночная ваза всегда чистая была, и вода горячая каждый день. И еще о ванне спросила! 

По дороге в прачечную, Андреа не выдержала, на секунду задержалась под темной лестницей и прижала шелковую сорочку к лицу. Просто интересно, чем тунеядки пахнут – попыталась она оправдать сама себя. Действительно, еще чистая, лишь слабый сладковатый цветочный запах и еще что-то еле уловимое. Анди, как смогла, проигнорировала волну, пробежавшую к низу живота и ускорила шаг. Она еще от Ульриха слышала, что аристократы могут менять белье по два раза в день, так что, Гертруде лучше не пытаться отучить от этого королеву. Да и сам Ульрих, бастард графа, привык каждый день менять свои рубашки. Андреа чуть ли не бегом добралась до хозяйственных построек и избавилась от жгущих руки шелков и батистов. Она зачем-то наказала прачкам отнестись к вещам поаккуратней.

Нужно было выполнять обещание – рассказать Марии-Луизе о преступлениях герра Йохана. Опять стало страшно. Эти аристократы только людей своего круга за людей и считают. Наверно, не стала бы эта королева вот так защищать простолюдинку. И почему она вместо ненависти это чертово волнение чувствует? Она же уже не маленькая приютская девчушка, а опытный революционер! Но это ее сегодняшнее чувство не то восторженное ожидание, как тогда, десять лет назад, а что-то непонятное и тревожное. И королева уже далеко не юная добрая фея, а холодная, опытная, и, чёрт побери, красивая женщина. И что она так на нее реагирует? Стыдно! Неужели, она такая же, как Отто с Инго, товарищи из группы Карла, которые живут вместе, как мужчина с женщиной? Неужели, и у женщин с женщинам тоже такое бывает? 

Андреа тщательно вымылась в бадье на слив и переоделась в чистое. Живя у Ульриха, она приучилась мыться целиком раз-два в неделю. Но ванну она в жизни не принимала – такого предмета роскоши у них не было. Продолжать игру в молодого человека или сразу признаться честно? Если Мария-Луиза встретит ее в «боевой готовности», разодетой и размалеванной, то она продолжит игру, решила про себя Анди. Она понимала, что все это дико глупо, но после такого решения стало легче. В любом случае, она никогда не предаст идеалы революции, австриячка не сможет ничем подкупить ее, не сможет заманить в свои сети.

Перед дверью в покои пленницы Андреа сделала глубокий вдох и выдох, постояла с минуту, потом постучалась и вошла. 

Мария-Луиза сидела на кушетке с альбомом в руках. На ней было закрытое голубоватое, с серебряной вышивкой платье. Наверно, скромное по понятиям королевы, но можно только представить, сколько долгих часов трудились над ним белошвейки за ничтожные гроши. Уложенные волосы возвышались золотистым ореолом и предавали австриячке величественный вид. Если бы не полные губы, ее лицо с орлиным носом можно было назвать волевым. Андреа тут же прогнала крамольную мысль, что так и должна выглядеть настоящая королева. Не будет у них больше никаких кровопийц-королев! Правда, лицо Марии-Луизы при дневном свете уже не казалось таким по вампирски неживым. Просто очень светлая, гладкая, холеная кожа без следов пудры и румян. Этой женщине не дать более двадцати пяти, а тридцатилетние простолюдинки, обычно, выглядят на все сорок. Мария-Луиза подняла на нее свои большие серо-голубые глаза, - Добрый день, Анди, я рада, что вы не обманули мои ожидания, - без кокетства или насмешки, даже немного устало, - присаживайтесь и я вас внимательно слушаю, - она закрыла альбом и отложила его в сторону.

Анди присела на противоположный край кушетки, взяла себя в руки и решила покончить сразу со всеми недомолвками, - Я убила герра Йохана за то, что в он продавал детей в рабство на восток, оформляя для отвода глаз отчеты о липовой опеке.

\- У меня вчера мелькнула мысль, что вы переодетая девушка с портрета на городской площади. Вам, кстати, не плохо с короткими волосами, только одежду надо подобрать поэлегантней, - королева критически окинула взглядом ее мешковатые тряпки, чистые, но плохо поглаженные, - на вас будет хорошо смотреться вестон, ну и шелковые чулки с кюлотами, - санкюлоты* убивают самое главное в этом маскараде - возможность показать стройные икры, - королева заговорчески улыбнулась. Андреа чуть не задохнулась от удивление и гнева от подобной насмешки в ответ на ее признание.

\- Вы были воспитанницей в моем приюте? Расскажите мне обо всем, - тут же, но уже серьезно продолжила Мария-Луиза. Ее слова звучали почти как приказ, но глаза королевы потеряли свою холодность, в них были и искренность, и живое участие. Так смотрел на нее Ульрих, когда расспрашивал пойманную им за руку пятнадцатилетнюю воровку о ее непутевой жизни. 

И она вдруг поняла, что хочет рассказать все этой женщине и заговорила, правда, осторожно, избегая слишком личного. 

***

\- Нас собираются удочерить, - радостно выкрикивает Грета-ангелочек, вернувшись в комнату девочек вместе с еще двумя "куколками".  
\- Везет же красивым! - завистливо вздыхает Роза, подняв грустные глаза над вышиванием. Ее внешность далека до прекрасного цветка.  
\- Убери свои шипы, - бросает Розе сестра Виола, - а вы, девочки, не завидуйте, а молитесь и трудитесь. Ваш путь в жизни – путь смирения и тяжелой работы. 

Никто больше не высовывается, с сестрой Виолой, точнее, с ее злым языком, шутки плохи. «Но почему, действительно, только красивые блондинки? И почему не девочки из младшей группы, а уже почти оформившиеся двенадцати-тринадцатилетние девочки?» - задумывается Андреа. 

За портьерой в кабинете директора пахнет пылью и она безумно боится случайно чихнуть, на всякий случай потирает пальцами переносицу, способ, которому их научила одна из воспитательниц. Она видела в окно незнакомую карету и ей удалось пробраться в кабинет незамеченной, пока герр Йохан с монахиней-помощницей встречали гостей. Наконец, отворяться дверь. Правда, гостя с ними нет.

\- Зачем ты ему отказал? Взял бы за девчонку в два раза больше, чем тебе этот пройдоха Федерико платит. 

\- Глупость и жадность тебя однажды почти погубили, сестра, теперь вот этот маскарад носишь, - директор раздраженным жестом показывает на монашеское одеяние, - А если она сбежит от этого старика и нажалуется?

\- Кто? Ангелочек? Да у нее ума не хвати! А если и сбежит, так к нам назад явится, - «монахиня» противно хихикает.

\- Я сказал нет! А с Федерико я эти же деньги возьму, такие на вес золота в гаремах»...

***

 

\- Как этот Федерико, наверно пират и работорговец, вообще добрался до нашего королевства? – проговорила Мария-Луиза, явно шокированная услышанным. А, мне докладывали, что девочек и мальчиков брали в хорошие семьи в соседние княжества и королевства, даже письма какие-то с благодарностью присылали.., - голос у Марии-Луизы задрожал. Она опустила голову и замолчала.

\- Но почему вы ко мне не обратились? Неужели вы могли подумать, что я проигнорирую подобные преступления, - через пару минут к Марии-Луизе снова вернулся ее обычный повелительный тон, который на этот раз вызывал у Андреа раздражение. Она уже хотела ответить что-то резкое, но королева снова опустила голову и задумалась.   
\- Что я вообще говорю, вы же еще ребенком были! И за вашей подругой охотились, удивительно еще, что вас не нашли. Мы все совершаем ошибки. Я признаю, что виновата, что не следила за судьбой детей, что доверила все посторонним людям, - чувствовалось, что королеве тяжело дается подобное признание. 

\- Но, боюсь, вы тоже совершаете ошибку, ломая все каноны и устои. Вы даже радикальней французов – у них же до сих пор конституционная монархия! 

\- Но мы за республику и отмену всех привилегий, - твердо проговорила Андреа. Она предвидела, что королева затронет эту тему.

\- Я вижу, у вас достаточно страсти, чтобы попытаться создать республиканскую форму правления на основе добродетели. Вы читали Монтескье?*

\- Конечно, - Андреа с гордостью посмотрела в глаза королеве. Ульрих позаботился о том, чтобы она познакомилась и с трудами французских просветителей, и с литературой вообще. Она не уступит в полемике этой коронованной особе.

Мари-Луиза снисходительно улыбнулась, - Значит, вы помните, что все граждане равны и при республике, и при деспотии? Только основа деспотии – страх. А преступление, которое вчера было совершено вашим товарищем, показывает, насколько может быть эфемерна грань между этими двумя режимами, когда все законы попраны ради так называемой борьбы.

\- Но монархия уже давно потеряла свою честь, тоже попрала все законы и тоже находится в шаге от деспотии, - быстро нашлась Андреа. 

\- Люди злы,* усмехнулась Мария-Луиза. Но не легче ли усовершенствовать уже существующую систему? 

Кажется, это была цитата Вольтера. Андреа очень боялась ошибиться. Разумеется, он ближе королеве с его просвещенным абсолютизмом.

\- Ну Вольтер еще считал, что и образование народу давать нечего, чтобы не рассуждали*, - она вспомнила, как Ульриха возмущали высказывания на эту тему в целом уважаемого им философа. 

\- Вы, кажется, убедились, пока были в приюте, что я поощряю образование, - мягко произнесла Мария-Луиза. Андреа поняла, что чем дальше они говорят, тем отчетливей становится австрийский акцент королевы, мелодичность которого так завораживающе обволакивает. Андреа поймала себя на том, что хочет говорить с этой женщиной еще и еще. 

\- Я хотела бы переговорить обо всем этом с герром Ульрихом. Кронпринц Александер - благоразумный молодой человек, он не причастен к ошибкам своего отца. Он согласится на учредительное собрание и, может быть, на частичное уравнение прав, - продолжила королева. Он как раз сейчас в Пруссии, навещает свою невесту, племянницу прусского короля.

Скрытая угроза или предупреждение? Но королева произнесла это с доброй улыбкой. Андреа и сама понимала, что им победу праздновать рано. Посмотрим, что на все это скажут Ульрих и Карл. Карл еще радикальней - сторонник Кордельеров*. Он не согласится на конституционную монархию, а по отношению к Марии-Луизе его планы могут быть и пострашней, чем заключение в этом замке. От этой мысли у Андреа что-то дрогнуло внутри. В любом случае, хотя австриячка здесь и не свободна, она имеет право на элементарное.

\- Фрау Мария-Луиза, если вы желаете, то можете пойти на прогулку по территории замка или посетить библиотеку. Естественно, с сопровождением, - она постаралась произнести это как можно тактичней. На самом деле, в охране должно быть не менее двух человек. 

\- Если только вы сами соблаговолите быть моим конвоиром, Андреа. Мне интересно беседовать с вами и хотелось бы побольше узнать о вашей жизни.

 

*Кюлоты - короткие, застегивающиесь под коленом, штаны, которые носили с шелковыми чулками. Одежда аристократов.

Санкюлоты - длинные мужские брюки, одежда простолюдинов. Вошли в моду во время Французской Революции.

*Монтескье, Шарль-Луи де Секонда(1689-1755) - французский писатель, правовед и философ.

Под принципом правления он понимает основополагающую страсть, которая приводит в движение ту или иную форму правления. Для республики это политическая добродетель, для монархии - честь, для деспотии - страх.

*Вольтер, Франсуа Мари Аруэ(1694-1778) - один из крупнейших французских философов-просветителей 18 века.

"Если народ начнет рассуждать, все погибло", "Люди злы", - Вольтер

* Кордельеры - политический клуб в эпоху Французской Революции. Руководители - Марат, Дантон и Демулен. Еще в 1791 году составили петицию о низвержении короля.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Андреа удалилась, Мария-Луиза снова открыла альбом. Еще раз посмотрела на последний рисунок – портрет своей любимой сестры Антуан, вздохнула и перевернула страницу. В этом старом альбоме оставалось всего лишь два чистых листа; отправляясь в дорогу она как-то не подумала о запасе на будущее. Нет, бороться с внезапно возникшем желанием она не будет. Порывы вдохновения для нее святы, не так часто они ее последнее время посещают.

Удивительно, но карандаш легко ложился на бумагу – в ее память впечаталось все – высокие скулы, довольно тонкие губы, заостренный подбородок, аккуратный, правильной формы, но с немного вздёрнутым кончиком нос. А вот чтобы передать вызов в темно-серых глазах, нужно, чтобы Анди ей попозировала.

Королева вздохнула и стала лихорадочно штриховать кудряшки вокруг лица. У самой натуры, правда, кудряшек не было – прямые, короткие, лишь длинной до середины шеи, пепельные волосы торчали в беспорядке. Но если их слегка завить, да и одеть Анди подобающим образом, то «молодой человек» выйдет вполне привлекательным. Правда, она теперь может лишь посоветовать. Когда она была королевой, ее замечания, разумеется, были равносильны приказу. Но она без ложной скромности могла сказать, что, обладая безупречным художественным вкусом, не раз помогала своим дамам с выбором стиля. И она знала, что, не смотря на то, что лицемерия со стороны придворных избежать невозможно, ее таланты ценили. И, хотя с искренними друзьями и было не просто, круг доброжелательных приятельниц и приятелей не давал ей сильно скучать. Они с удовольствием вели беседы об искусстве, литературе, философии.

Но она никогда еще не разговаривала на подобные темы с простолюдинкой. Что-то в ней есть, в этой дикарке, что-то большее, чем обычные красота или ум... Она уже и не помнила, как давно она ощущала подобный интерес и даже трепет при общении. Последние годы однообразная череда дней уже не озарялась ни стремлением познать тайны ума собеседника, ни внезапной молнией желания. А все попытки как-то растормошить себя заканчивались фиаско. 

Нет, то, что пронзило ее сегодня может быть лишь любопытством к столь необычной особе. Девочка, конечно, начитанная и с сильным характером, но полна революционных идей, которые ей вбил в голову этот Ульрих. Хотя, судя по тому, как Андреа рассматривала ее, облаченную в ночную сорочку, ничто человеческое ей не чуждо. Она почти уверена, что юная революционерка - редкая девочка, ощущающая себя мальчиком. Скорее всего, сама не понимает, что с ней не так и почему ее привлекает ее собственный пол. Нравились бы ей мужчины, не носила бы санкюлоты, усмехнулась королева. Она опять представила Анди в аби, кюлотах и элегантных туфлях. Но юная революционерка вряд ли согласится на подобное "правильное" травести. Она, кажется, и так довольна своим внешним видом и не пытается кому-либо нравиться... А, может, она вообще ошиблась в своей догадке и девушка холодна по натуре и не подвержена запретным томлениям.

Нет, неужели она все это думает на полном серьёзе? Простолюдинка, враг-тюремщик, убийца, к тому же! Что с тобой не так, Луи? – она ущипнула себя за руку. Может, это волнение - лишь праздное любопытство, одолевшее ее от одиночества в четырех стенах. 

Свобода, равенство и братство? К свободе она и сама стремилась всю свою жизнь, с детства ненавидела религиозное ханжество, царившее при дворе ее матери. Даже своего мужа, Вольфганга, она выбрала, отказавшись от юного герцога, напомаженного и расфуфыренного похлеще иной девицы, который, ко всему прочему, был под пятой у своей ханжи-мамаши. Она поняла, что в маленьком королевстве и с религией, и с этикетом намного проще. Вольфган, конечно, не пренебрегал модой – такой же зауженный аби и шитый золотом вестон, рубашка в тончайших кружевах; как и у всех мужчин их круга, может, лишь поскромнее, без излишеств, и лицо без пудры и румян. А еще под его одеждой легко можно было различить рельефную крепость мускулов сильного тела. Все это привлекло ее, наверно, просто наперекор моде на утонченно-женственных мужчин.

А в женщинах ее привлекала кошачья грация. И это каждый раз оказывались брюнетки, чем-то похожие на Кларисс – ее первую любовь. А в Андреа не было ничего ни от Кларисс, ни от грациозной кошки. Девчонка с угловатыми мальчишескими повадками или мальчишка-подросток. 

Кларисс была тем редким человеком, которому ничего от нее было не нужно, кроме нее самой. Кларисс – освободитель ее природных инстинктов. Но, не смотря на буйную чувственность, в воспоминаниях об их союзе осталось что-то трогательное. Несмотря на все их эксперименты, их отношения всё равно были лишь наивной игрой двух едва расцветших девочек, живущих фантазиями и еще не столкнувшихся с настоящими мерзостями жизни.

А Андреа знает жизнь не по наслышке; от этого, наверно, и желание изменить мир. Тоже, по-своему, наивно. Отсутствие титулов сделает взаимное общение непринужденней, но от таких преступников, как Йохан и Свен равенство мир не избавит. В ее кругу, кругу людей, привелегированных от рождения, обычно не говорили о равенстве. А вот все, что касалось личной свободы, обсуждалось с удовольствием. Марии-Луизе крупно повезло - став королевой, она получила гораздо больше свободы, чем имела в детстве. А придворный этикет в их королевстве был вообще игрушечным, по сравнению с жестоким церемониалом французского королевского двора, в плену которого оказалась ее бедная Антуан.

Мария-Луиза подошла к зеркалу и поправила прическу. Она может собой гордиться – было нелегко убрать свои волосы без помощи служанки, правильно заколоть, чтобы прическа держалась. Но не просить же было эту вульгарную особу, которая появилась с утра вместо Анхен! 

Да, Андреа не похожа ни на кого, с кем ей приходилось сталкиваться раньше – она и не дама, но и не служанка или вульгарная плебейка. Мария-Луиза хмыкнула про себя – ей каждый раз становилось смешно, когда она вспоминала свое единственное увлечение простолюдинкой, молоденькой служанкой в Версале. Кажется, ее изображение где-то в середине альбома – она пролистала и нашла рисунок обнаженной миниатюрной грации. Было не сложно пригласить девчушку в мастерскую к Виже-Лебрен,* но дальше более крупного рисунка пастелью не зашло. Кошачье очарование Жанетты, перестало возбуждать, как только стало понятно, что мозги у чаровницы куриные. Вот ее мужа нисколько не волновали ни мозги, ни манеры его пастушек. И ему по нраву были наиболее вульгарные и наглые особы. Ее утренняя служанка пришлась бы как раз по вкусу венценосному Вольфгангу.  
Саркастические воспоминания были прерваны приходом властительницы ее сегодняшних дум. Андреа, естественно, не переоделась в кюлоты, но кто-то погладил ее одежду. 

\- Вы, меня? – юная революционерка была явно шокирована, увидев себя на рисунке. Но послушно села на кушетку, позволив Марии-Луизе доделать набросок.

\- Я смогу сделать для вас портрет пастелью, если вы достанете мне бумагу, - королева показала на последний оставшийся листочек в альбоме.

\- Я в любом случае позабочусь о бумаге, - Андреа внимательно рассмотрела свое изображение, - А можно посмотреть все рисунки? - она наконец отважилась попросить.

Мария-Луиза протянула ей альбом, - это так, всего лишь наброски. Самые интересные я потом делала акварелью или пастелью. 

\- У вас действительно талант, лица с эмоциями, не такие, как на парадных портретах, - Анди не скрывала своего восхищения. Конечно, революционерка не поклонница парадного искусства. Но Марию-Луизу этот комплимент обрадовал. Она тоже не стремилась к парадности. Она даже Антуан ухитрилась живым, эмоциональным человеком на своей акварели сделать, в пику ее величественных портретов кисти Элизабет Лебрен, их общей приятельницы. 

\- А это вы? - девушка как раз добралась до одного из изображений ее сестры. Они с Антуан действительно похожи. Она коротко удовлетворила любопытство Анди и вздохнула с облегчением, что дальнейших вопросов не возникло. Каких только небылиц не насочиняли про Марию-Антуанетту, в каких грехах ее только не обвиняют. Мир жесток и несправедлив к ее легкомысленной, но добродушной старшей сестричке.

\- А каковы ваши таланты, Андреа? У вас красивые руки, руки музыканта, - она смело подошла к девушке и на секунду прикоснулась к ее узкой руке с длинными тонкими пальцами. Не крестьянская рука, еще неизвестно, чьим ребенком она может быть. 

\- Нет, ничего не умею – ни к музыке, ни к художествам не способна. Меня Ульрих отдавал учиться иъгре на арфе, но ничего из этого не вышло. А в вашем приюте учитель музыки меня сразу забраковал, он только со способными занимался, так же, как и учитель рисования, - глаза Андреа погрустнели и королева впервые почувствовала себя неловко из-за того, что у нее самой были неограниченные ничем, кроме собственной лени, возможности развиваться и совершенствоваться с лучшими учителями. Она тоже не была слишком способна к музыке, как, впрочем, и Антуан. И, не будь они эрцгерцогинями, знаменитый Глюк близко к ним бы не подошел, услышав их игру краем уха. Правда, не желая, чтобы к ней были снисходительны из-за титула, она довела свои навыки до среднего салонного уровня.

\- И французский мне не дается, - неохотно призналась Анди. - Но зато на немецком я иногда стихи пишу, - осторожно призналась она, - Но, не романтические, не любовные.

Мария-Луиза удивилась бы обратному, на лирическую героиню революционерка не походила, - Наверно, революционные? Прочитайте что-нибудь, а то получается не честно, - она показала на свой альбом и затем стрельнула в засмущавшуюся Андреа глазами, - А сама я больше читатель, чем писатель.  
Девушка сначала опустила голову, но, видимо, сделав над собой усилие, гордо подняла глаза и начала громко, с вызовом, не отводя взгляда от королевы:

 

Не склоняйте своей головы,  
Размышляя о горькой судьбе.  
Не проклятья и злоба должны  
Управлять нами - смелость в борьбе.

Знаю я, справедливость придет!  
Слишком поздно я понял. Увы!  
Власть тиранов не вечна, падет.  
Мы разбить все оковы должны.

Солнце встанет, рассеяв туман,  
Замолчу я страданья свои.  
Этот гордый протест, что мне дан,  
Он таится глубоко, внутри.

Человек должен жить без оков,  
Мир - прекрасен, гармонии полн,  
Не пятнай свою юность, мой зов,  
И не бойся бушующих волн.*

 

В конце голос у поэтессы начал дрожать, но она с явным усилием закончила декламирование и выровняла дыхание.

Мария-Луиза захлопала и ободряюще улыбнулась, - Очень хорошо, вы умеете передать сильные эмоции и переживания.   
Не женский стих, и не только потому, что от лица мужчины. Юного и пылкого мужчины. Стихи пишутся из души, о самом наболевшем, особенно, если за перо берется не обремененный долгими годами изучения лингвистики человек. Нелегко будет увести эту девочку-мальчика с выбранного ею пути.

\- Вы обещали своей пленнице путешествие в библиотеку, - Мария-Луиза подарила девушке ослепительную улыбку, с удовольствием наблюдая ее смущение. Анди определенно неловко от своей роли ее тюремщицы.

\- Конечно, я не уверена, что мы найдем у этого святоши какие-либо вольнодумные книги, - Мария-Луиза окинула взглядом массивные книжные шкафы, заполненные религиозными и историческими трактатами, - Или, хотя-бы что-нибудь пикантное. Вы читали Декамерон, Андреа? – как знать, может, предки последнего барона были менее консервативны.

Она оказалась права. Пожилой библиотекарь открыл им тайник с «нехорошими» книжками – полка была надежно закомуфлированна: при специальном нажатии на нужную книгу в первом ряду открывался второй потайной ряд. Кроме Боккаччо там были спрятаны «Двенадцатая ночь» Шекспира, «Мемуары женщины для утех» Джона Клеланда на английском, какие-то дамские немецкие романы. Видимо, старик-барон ограждал Лизхен не только от фривольностей, но и от излишнего сентиментализма. 

Мария-Луиза поняла, что лишь сейчас вспомнила о бедняжке и спросила о ней Анди. Как она и ожидала, девушка не выходила из своих покоев и отказалась от врача, которого Андреа попыталась к ней направить после того, как тот осмотрел Свена и других раненых, пострадавших еще во время захвата замка. 

\- Можно задать вам вопрос, фрау Мария-Луиза? – судя по тону, вопрос предполагался быть серьезным. И как же ее раздражало это «фрау» в довесок с полным именем! Королева кивнула в ответ.

\- Вы же целились в грудь Свена, почему вы передумали в последний момент?

\- Просто, я уже несколько лет не практиковалась, было интересно, попаду ли в колено, - она холодно усмехнулась, наблюдая за удивлением девушки, - Нужно, наверно, было бы прицелиться несколько выше. 

На самом деле, она просто вспомнила гнусный процесс об «изнасиловании» графини Беатрис, которая была одной из ее статс дам. Нет, ничего общего в этих двух ситуациях не было, и Свен заслуживал наказания, например, десять лет на галерах, но не смертную казнь – старинный и до сей поры неизменный закон их королевства за изнасилование простолюдином знатной особы. И она, и другие статс дамы знали слабость Беатрис – плотские утехи с крепкими грубыми плебеями. Беатрис была ярой поклонницей философии Руссо, особенно ее части про естественное воспитание и своеобразно воспринимала его призыв: «Назад к природе!» Но когда муж, появившийся в неурочное время, поймал ее с конюхом, Беатрис не стала доказывать ему свои убеждения, а просто обвинила бедного парня в насилии. Откройся правда, разгневанный граф отправил бы неверную жену в монастырь, а парень отделался бы поркой, а не четвертованием на площади с предварительной публичной кастрацией. Мария-Луиза не смогла уговорить мужа изменить закон, предать же свою статс даму и приятельницу ради совершенно постороннего простолюдина она заставить себя не смогла, даже во имя справедливости и милосердия. Она просто приказала Беатрис не показываться ей больше на глаза, а сама укатила в Париж к Антуан, где никогда не заканчивающиеся праздники отвлекли ее от угрызений совести. Но рассказывать обо всем этом Андреа, которая и без того ненавидит аристократов, она не будет. 

\- Вот это она, - королева достала с полки Декамерона. Изданию в добротнoм кожаном переплете было, наверно, лет сто с лишним, - Маргарита Наваррская написала своего «Гептамерона» под влиянием Боккаччо примерно через сто пятьдесят лет, и ее характеры более многогранны, - она безрезультатно поискала глазами ее книгу на полке, но обнаружить такое было бы уже слишком большим сюрпризом, - Надеюсь, кто-нибудь напишет в подобном непринужденном стиле поучительные пикантные истории и о нашем времени, и с еще большей глубиной.

Это на французском, - разочарованно произнесла Энди, рассмотрев обложку с виньетками. Она, видимо, никогда не слышала ни об этой книге, ни о сочинениях королевы Марго, талантливой писательнице и поэтессе, которая покровительствовала философам и вольнодумцам своего времени. А в памяти людей остались в основном ее бурные любовные похождения. 

\- Мы можем читать вместе, я помогу вам с французским, - предложила Мария-Луиза. Девушка с минуту колебалась, но любопытство взяло свое и она, поблагодарив, согласилась. 

 

\- То, что казалось скандальным в четырнадцатом веке, для современного человека лишь слегка пикантно и не должно шокировать революционерку конца восемнадцатого, - объяснила она Андреа игривым тоном. Заметно, что девушка слегка раздражена ее саркастической манерой, не знает, как вести себя в ответ, но не может противиться собственному желанию продолжать общение. Знала бы Энди, какого труда ей стоит держать с ней свой привычный тон, и как ей самой хочется отбросить этот салонный сарказм в сторону! Ей и стыдно, и смешно, что она, урожденная Габсбург, не может унять волнения в груди, вот так стоя рядом и разговаривая с безродной сиротой, ее врагом и далеко не красавицей. Но подобное волнение она испытывала лишь несколько раз в жизни. Она уже давно поняла, что оно не поддается ни разуму, ни логике. А, самое главное, она научилась дорожить этим чувством, как редким подарком скупой на приятные сюрпризы судьбы. 

\- Если серьезно, то эта книга преследовалась в основном за критику католического священства, но она не антирелигиозная и даже не антицерковная. В четырнадцатом веке еще не было деизма,* - объяснила она революционерке. По согласному кивку Анди было понятно, что современная философия наиболее знакомая для нее тема.

Второй книги не было, так что, расположиться так близко друг к другу было простой необходимостью, а не вольностью. Мария-Луиза пристроила книгу на краю юбки, так что Андреа пришлось тесно придвинуться, чтобы видеть текст. Она ощутила неловкость девушки, но и у самой сердце пропустило удар. 

\- Начинайте, - она уверена, что многолетняя сноровка не подведет, что звучит ровно, что революционерка ни о чём не догадается. Она открыла повествование, пропустив введение.

Анди смутилась, но через минуту начала чтение. Не исключено, что она тоже скрывает похожее волнение. Эта мысль обрадовала королеву. Но сейчас главное дело, раз у них "урок". А французский у девочки просто безобразен – и произношение, и ошибки. Но старается читать быстро. Интересно, понимает ли смысл? Мария-Луиза никогда никому не преподавала, не представляет даже с чего начать. Наверно, надо разбирать каждое предложение. 

\- Я вам прочитаю это снова сама, а потом вы повторите, - она наклонилась к тексту, - Следите глазами за фразами, Анди, - и начала как можно медленней, примерно грассируя и подчеркивая ударение на последний слог. 

Что-то заставило остановиться на середине абзаца и повернуться к ученице. Вместо книги девушка смотрела на нее, не просто смотрела, а пожирала горящими, с немного расширенными зрачками, глазами. 

\- Андреа, ma chere, - она нарочно грассирует и немного приближает свое лицо к лицу революционерки, не отрывая от нее взгляда. Сердце стучит в груди так, что кажется сейчас вырвется и улетит. Нет, она не начнет первая, ее еще останавливают остатки рассудка. Ну где же твоя революционная смелость, Анди? Она придвигается к девушке еще на несколько сантиметров.

Губы Андреа тянутся к ее губам и, наконец, неловко касаются. Революционерка захватывает ее губы своими, не углубляет поцелуй, не знает, что делать. Опускает руки на ей на плечи, держит, но даже обнять не решается. Мария-Луиза, дотянувшись руками до талии девушки, притягивает ее ближе, запустив руку под рубашку ощущает крепкое тренированное тело. Действительно, как мальчишка. Перехватив инициативу в поцелуе, она атакует Анди языком. Та неловко, но, всё же, включается в сладкую борьбу. Книга глухо падает на ковер, а Андреа уже практически на ней, прильнула грудью к ее груди. Она чувствует стук сердца девушки. Неподвластное ни предрассудкам, ни разуму чувство накрыло их одинаково. 

Они разрывают поцелуй и размыкают объятия. Андреа немного покачивает, она откидывается назад и выравнивает дыхание. Молчит, опустив глаза вниз, о чем-то напряженно думает.

\- Я не предам идеалы революции, даже ради вас, фрау Мария-Луиза, и ни за что не поспособствую вашему побегу. Но клянусь, я не дам вас никому в обиду, - с пафосом произносит революционерка, - Только не нужно со мной играть, зачем я вам? - добавляет она уже с надрывом.

Последняя фраза оскорбляет, даже ранит. Отношения между двумя дамами всегда немного игра, но достаточно безобидная, куртуазная и азартная. Но возлюбленные из ее прошлого были женщины ее круга – опытные, циничные и красивые. И, главное, уверенные в себе. 

\- Я не играю с тобой, Анди, - она берет руки девушки в свои. Как хочется ощутить эти руки на своем теле! - А если бежать, то теперь только вместе с тобой. И - зови меня Луи. 

***

*Элизабет Виже-Лебрен(1755-1842) – любимая художница Марии-Антуанетты, написала примерно двадцать ее портретов.

*Деизм – религиозно-философское направление, признающее существование Бога и сотворение им мира, но отрицающее большинство сверхъестественных и мистических явлений, божественное откровение и религиозный догматизм.

*Стих автора AllaPolu, http://ficbook0-0net.mf6.ru/readfic/2961645


	6. Chapter 6

Они больше не виделись в тот день, после приключения в библиотеке. А чувства Анди, как птицы в клетке рассудка, все метались, желая вырваться и расправить крылья. Наваждение это или что-то настоящее? Она поцеловалась с женщиной и в этом не было ни малейшего ощущения неправильности. Конечно, она уже давно о себе все поняла. Но, всё равно, не думала, что будет так легко – взять и поцеловать. Может, нужно было сдержать захлестнувшее ее вожделение? Но Мария-Луиза буквально поймала ее и спровоцировала. Искрення ли с ней Мария-Луиза? Луи... Она, наверно, еще не скоро решится ее так называть. Ясно, что у королевы уже был опыт с женщинами, она ведь даже удивлена не была. Анди много слышала о развратности аристократов, никому из них нельзя верить. И говорить они умеют красиво, на самом деле не чувствуя и части того, о чем говорят. «Наш век – век безделья и пустой чувственности», - считает Ульрих. Но Мария-Луиза, хоть и королева, не похожа на пустышку. Говорят, глаза не врут. А в глазах Луи нет равнодушия. А ее насмешливость, похоже, лишь атрибут светскости. 

Как хочется верить этой женщине! От воспоминаний об их близости кружится голова и сердце бьется быстрее. Хотя и был всего один настоящий поцелуй, потом они просто держались за руки и разговаривали. Анди пришлось рассказать Марии-Луизе правду и о своей жизни с Гретой, и о встрече с Ульрихом, не получилось ей солгать.

«Ты любила свой подругу?» - спросила ее королева. Да, наверно любила. И жаждала ласк и поцелуев, когда они прижимались друг к другу холодными ночами. Жаждала понапрасну. Луи, наверно, об этом и спрашивала. Но в память больше врезалось то, как через год она отвела кашляющую кровью Грету в больницу для бедных. Ангелочек оттуда больше так и не вышла. До сих пор осталось щемящее чувство вины – хотела спасти от рабства, и не смогла уберечь от болезни и смерти. А Грета, в отличие от другой девочки, которая наотрез отказалась бежать, поверила ей. Ведь к тому времени инцидент с выволочкой давно забылся, Грета вообще была не злопамятна, и они стали почти подругами. Ту, другую блондинку, пришлось заманить в чулан и запереть там, чтобы не выдала. А третьей «счастливице» они вообще ничего не сказали – она ненавидела Грету за красоту и часто делала ей разные мелкие пакости. 

Когда наваждение на время отступает, приходят мысли. Становится страшно, что влюбилась по-настоящему, страшно, что ответная нежность Луи - лишь игра, что королева хочет заручиться ее помощью, оторвать ее от революции, заставить сомневаться в правильности выбранного ею пути. «На твою долю столько выпало, что не грех, наконец, и о себе подумать, а не рисковать жизнью ради идеи, или, что тоже возможно, ради рвущихся к власти авантюристов», - она так ей прямо и заявила. Андреа обиделась за Ульриха, но в словах Луи была доля правды. Например, Карла можно назвать рвущимся к власти, но не авантюристом, а, скорее, фанатиком. Он считает, что для строительства нового нужно сначала разрушить все старое. Кстати, из-за таких, как Карл ей тоже страшно – у них может возникнуть желание расправиться с Марией-Луизой. Если признаться честно, то Луи не заслужила плена – она одна из немногих ей подобных хотя бы что-то хорошее в их стране делала и не должна отвечать за преступления мужа. Но бежать с ней – это предательство. Если Австрия нападет, то революции придет конец и многие ее товарищи потеряют жизни. Так что, прости, Луи, что оказалась ценным заложником. Вот если королева встанет на их сторону, примет их идеи, то можно изменить ее положение, уже не держать, как пленницу. 

Ну это ты размечталась, Анди! Для Марии-Луизы это, наверно, будет таким же предательством, как для тебя – устроить ей побег. Одно дело, читать вольнодумные книги, и совершенно другое – отринуть все привычное. Луи сказала, что согласна с тем, что за преступления должны все отвечать одинаково, вне зависимости от происхождения и богатства. Но равенство для нее – идиллия. «Люди порочны по натуре», - считает она, как и ее любимый Вольтер. «Сбросите аристократию – придут торгаши, а в них нет и намека на благородство», - королева цинична, сразу видно, что ей пришлось повидать много разных мерзостей. Во дворцах их, наверно, не меньше, чем на улице, лишь позолочены и надушены по моде.

Но, пусть она где-то и революционный романтик, но власть, выбранная из представителей разных слоев населения, всё равно лучше власти династической. И не сможет королева ей доказать обратное. А они, как Анди чувствует, еще ни раз вернутся к этому разговору.

Они обе понимают, что, пока они по разные стороны баррикад, они не смогут быть по-настоящему вместе. Вместе... Опять размечталась! Даже если Луи искрення, сможет ли она надолго удержать интерес такой женщины? Образованной, красивой, талантливой. Не родись она принцессой, могла бы стать художником. 

Она как раз обещала ей бумагу. В замке, к сожалению, таковой не обнаружилось – женщины здесь лишь вышивали и музицировали. Сейчас уже заход солнца, а утром она поедет в город. Ну а если и там ее не найдет, придется просить Аарона. Анди очень хотелось сходить еще раз навестить Луи, но она сдержалась. Немного поколебавшись, она вернула к ней Анхен – так легко из замка всё равно не убежать. Но и за Анхен, и за прочей челядью, они будут пристально следить. 

Эх, поторопилась она заделать этот ход! А одна она вряд ли справится, чтобы открыть его обратно – там камни, правда, без скрепляющего вещества, и доски. А так можно было бы пробраться и послушать, о чем Мария-Луиза будет говорить со старой служанкой. 

Подслушать, подсмотреть, стащить... Иногда она ненавидит себя за это. Хотя, ее «таланты» и приносят пользу революции. И, после того, как Ульрих взял ее к себе, она больше никогда ничего для себя не украла. Но, все равно ее двухлетняя «работа» на улицах будет еще долго напоминать о себе, и она, наверно, никогда не станет благородным человеком, который, например, ни при каких обстоятельствах не вскроет чужое письмо. Она была благодарна Марии-Луизе, за то, что та деликатно не расспрашивала подробности об ее приключениях на рынках и ярмарках. 

На следующее утро Андреа уже была по дороге в городок – недалеко это, чуть более получаса верхом. Там ей удалось быстро разыскать мастерскую местного художника. Бородатый старикан сперва заставил себя долго уговаривать, но продал ей три листа бумаги для работы пастелью и альбом для набросков с желтоватой тонкой бумагой и в матерчатом переплете. Ни в какое сравнение не идет с альбомом королевы с плотной бумагой и в кожаном переплете с золотым тиснением. Правда, старый пройдоха заломил за все это королевскую цену, объяснив, что художественные принадлежности он заказывает в Италии. Если бы она пришла сюда с местным доктором, тем самым, что приезжал к ним осмотреть раненых, то цена была бы наверно другой. Но она не хотела никому ничего рассказывать. Конечно, если у них с Луи все продолжится, то, например, от Ульриха скрыть это будет всё равно невозможно. Но Ульрих никогда ничего плохого не сказал о связи Отто с Инго...

Андреа нетерпелось побыстрее вернуться в замок и вручить Луи свою добычу. Но она сдерживалась и ехала аккуратно, все время посматривая на седельную сумку с торчащим из нее наполовину своей длины рулоном. Бумага ей, скорее всего, подойдет, а вот насчет альбома она не уверена. При встрече, она всё равно попросит Аарона и о приличном альбоме, и о других художественных материалах, предварительно поинтересовавшись у Луи, что той нужно. 

\- Зря ты меня от королевы отстранила, подумаешь, разозлилась я на тебя тогда. Но мне же интересно было! Представляешь, она даже зубы щеткой чистит! - с упреком окрикнула ее Гертруда у хозяйственных построек, - Кстати, твой Ульрих с Карлом недавно к ней направились, - дочь трактирщика вильнула задницей и пошла дальше по своим делам. 

У Андреа похолодело внутри. От Карла с его ненавистью к аристократам можно ожидать что угодно. Хотя, и было обговорено, что Мария-Луиза, которая не входит в список приговоренных за преступления, будет здесь на правах особой гостьи – с максимально возможным комфортом но под неусыпным присмотром. Уговаривая саму себя оставаться спокойной, Андреа отдала лошадь конюху и с сумкой наперевес устремилась к башне, заставляя себя при этом не бежать.

У входа в апартаменты королевы ей преградил путь какой-то амбал, видимо сопровождающий Карла. Посмотрев на него повнимательней, она вспомнила, что уже встречала этого мужчину среди людей Карла. Какие они разные, эти два лидера их революции - Ульрих никогда бы не додумался ходить с охраной, тем более, среди своих. 

\- Если ты ищешь Ульриха, то придется подождать, они там еще с королевой разбираются, - грубовато сообщил ей мужчина. При других обстоятельствах, она могла и настоять – она не последний человек в их движении, правая рука Ульриха. Но если она и авторитет для большинства товарищей из их группы, то люди Карла относятся к ней, как к девчонке. Андреа молча кивнула и отошла к противоположной стене коридора. И так можно было легко догадаться, о чем там разговор. Марии-Луизе точно не получится заручиться одобрением Карла, что касается Ульриха, то здесь она была не уверена. 

Наконец, послышались шаги и мужчины вышли из комнаты. Карл был сильно разозлен, - Я никогда не допущу подобного, если оставить им даже это немногое, потом все остальное у нас назад заберут, - он жестом показал своему амбалу следовать за ним и удалился, меряя коридор широкими шагами. С Андреа он даже не удосужился поздороваться. Зато, при виде ее, обычно мрачное лицо Ульриха засветилось искренней улыбкой. Они крепко обнялись. Она, наверно, тоже невольно улыбалась - рада видеть его живым и невредимым!   
\- Я уеду ненадолго в город, а вечером мы все соберемся и обсудим дальнейшие действия. А пока проводи меня и расскажи, что здесь произошло, что натворил Свен.

Ульрих тоже, вероятно, подумал, что она искала его и, будучи обремененным многими проблемами, даже не обратил внимание на ее сумку с рулоном бумаги. Андреа это обрадовало, но она тут же застыдилась – у нее никогда еще не было секретов от своего старшего товарища. Ладно, он всё равно когда нибудь узнает, если еще будет о чем узнавать. 

Они пошли по направлению к конюшням и Анди подробно описала сцену, свидетельницей которой она оказалась позапрошлой ночью.

\- Этого не должно было произойти! Моя вина, не смог предусмотреть подобного, - он опустил голову.

Андреа не знала, что на это ответить. Ульрих ценил Свена за смелость, за способности организовать людей во время проведения захватов и штурмов. Громила был пару лет в армии и знал свое дело. 

\- Если мы хотим справедливости, то сами должны подавать пример в соблюдении человеческих законов и моральных норм, - взволнованно произнес Ульрих, - если по-правде, то Свен заслуживает наказания. Публичного наказания на глазах у всех жителей этого замка. Но я против физических наказаний, тем более, он уже пострадал, спасибо нашей королеве, - он усмехнулся и снова задумался.

\- Я поговорю с ним. Он должен добровольно и публично покаяться, он должен, в конце концов, сам осознать свою вину, - заключил Ульрих. Какой же, однако, идеалист ее учитель! Несмотря на то, что сам столько всего испытал, пытается найти что-то хорошее в каждом человеке, зацепиться за это, вытянуть на поверхность и заставить расцвести. По крайне мере, с ней это Ульриху удалось. Он помог ей поверить в то, что в жизни есть что-то большее, чем радость от удачно срезанного кошелька. 

Ульрих отъехал на своем красавце гнедом. Любовь к породистым лошадям и верховой езде, кажется, единственная слабость ее аскетического учителя. Андреа повернула обратно к башне. У нее достаточно времени, чтобы пообщаться с Луи до его возвращения. 

Пройдя мимо охраняющего комнату товарища, она постучалась и вошла. Мария-Луиза сидела за столиком и что-то писала. Как захотелось подойти, обнять за плечи и зарыться лицом в ее шелковистые густые волосы. Или, еще лучше, коснуться губами нежной кожи на шее, там, где только начинаются волосы, полосочки кожи, которая не скрыта от нее высоким воротником платья. Но она не решилась на это, а просто остановилась примерно в метре от Луи. 

\- Я хочу избежать кровопролития, - королева повернулась и подняла на нее печальные глаза, - Вольфганг ни за что добровольно не уступит и пяди своей абсолютной власти, но его сын еще в прошлом году признался, что готов отменить многие устаревшие средневековые законы и новые налоги, из-за которых, как я понимаю, все и началось. А ваш Карл такой же упрямый, как и мой супруг, - она поднялась на встречу Андреа.

\- Карл пытался вас оскорбить или запугать? – они уже стояли почти вплотную друг к другу.

\- Нет, он не настолько глуп, хотя, я поняла, что ему этого очень хотелось. Но мне в любом случае не страшно, у меня теперь есть защитник, - Мария-Луиза произнесла это кокетливо и с насмешкой, положила голову на плечо Анди, обняв при этом за спину. Завораживающий запах тонких цветочных духов тут же закружил голову.

\- Я успела по вам соскучиться, моя дорогая, - сказала королева по-французски, взяла ее за руки и подвела к кушетке. 

\- Вот, все, что удалось достать, - Анди отдала Луи свернутые в рулон листы и альбом. 

\- Нужен планшет, чтобы закреплять листы для работы, я думаю, любая гладкая доска подойдет. И гвоздики, чем закреплять, - королева по хозяйски расправила листы и положила их на стол, накрыв книгой, чтобы выпрямить, - Ценю друзей, которые выполняют обещания, - она наклонилась, поцеловала Андреа в щеку и, как ни в чем не бывало, села рядом. А Анди бросило в жар от простого прикосновения ее мягких губ..

Как же ей понять эту женщину? Вчера она была уверена, что Луи сама провоцировала ее на гораздо большее, чем дружеский поцелуй. Или, раз она одета, как мужчина, от нее и ожидается инициатива? К чёрту смущение и страх, хотя внутри все сжалось, так что дышать трудно, а сердце при этом скачет галопом. С момента их расставания, она уже много раз представляла, как сама первая поцелует королеву, как, наконец, назовет уменьшительный именем. И что вообще в таких случаях надо говорить?

\- Я тоже скучала по тебе, Луи, чуть не зашла вчера вечером, - выдавливает из себя Анди, придвигаясь вплотную к королеве, наверно, неловко, но всё же обнимает ее за ее невероятную осиную талию и нещадно впивается в манящие розовые губы. Страх проходит, как только Луи отвечает на поцелуй – это значит, она делает все правильно. Когда они оторваются друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание, губы Марии-Луизы уже красные и слегка припухшие. Неужели она сделала ей больно?

Андреа слегка касается губами около уха Луи. Та тут же запрокидывает назад голову, открыв Андреа свою мраморную шею, - Анди, только не останавливайся, - она ласкает ее голову и шею, прижимая ее при этом к себе, приглашая не осторожничать. 

Все страхи и смущения испарились, руки Анди смело блуждают по королеве, под платьем которой, к счастью, нет корсета. Она пытается потянуть за шнуровки, чтобы расслабить платье, но это не так-то просто. А у самой, при этом, что-то пульсирует внизу живота и между ног... Да, видимо, она – ошибка природы. Ей нужно было родиться мужчиной.   
Луи отстраняется от нее и поворачивается спиной, - Расстегни, но запомни, как застегнуть обратно. И сними, хотя бы, куртку, - королева усмехается, но по доброму. Андреа осознает, что она уже успела вспотеть под курткой, даже не почувствовав этого. 

Луи смело переступает через упавшие на пол платье и пену нижних юбок. На ней теперь только прозрачная сорочка, которая не скрывает ни аккуратные полушария груди с торчащими сосками, ни рыжеватые волосы на лобке. 

\- Так не честно, молодой человек, - королева заставляет Анди снять рубашку и штаны. Она уверенно проводит руками по ее телу, целует, дразняще полизывая языком, сначала в шею, потом добирается до ключицы, не оставляет без внимания даже внутреннюю части ее плеча. Андреа на секунду становится страшно, что от нее может нехорошо пахнуть, хотя она и освежилась утром. К счастью, Луи не обнаруживает для себя ничего неприятного, - У тебя тело подростка-атлета, видела когда-нибудь греческие статуи? – она с одобрением проводит руками по ее мышцам. А вот здесь ты девочка, - Луи добирается до ее маленькой груди и играет языком с сосками. Нет, Мария-Луиза не претворяется и не смеется над ней, ей действительно приятно ее мальчишеское тело. Осознание этого предает Андреа смелость и она забирается руками под шелковую рубашку Луи. Ее кожа тоже как шелк, а между ног, куда невольно дотрагиваются пальцы Анди, влажно. 

\- Ласкай меня везде, - с придыханием говорит ей Луи и сама направляет ее руки...

Она уже давно тайно мечтала вот так касаться другой женщины, в своих фантазиях она часто представляла себя мужчиной. Конечно, кто же захочет такую, как она – и не мужчину, и недоженщину? А в мечтах можно все...

Реальность оказалась несравненно лучше самых смелых фантазий. Луи сладко постанывает под ее, наверно, неумелыми прикосновениями, не забывая при этом дарить в ответ нежность своими волшебными руками.

\- Анди, - выдыхает Луи, захватив ее набухший клитор между своими нежными пальцами. Андреа невольно вздрагивает и внутри все холодеет. Она заметила... Хотя в голосе и во взгляде королевы скорее восхищение, чем отвращение. 

***

Как только немного потеплело, Андреа купила мыло, мочалки и большие полотенца. И нашла безлюдное место у реки за городом – зимой им редко удавалось помыться.

\- Что это? – Лицо Греты с отвращением скривилось. Ангелочек показала на бугорок, выступающий на несколько сантиметров над интимным местом Анди. Она перевела глаза на свой, покрытый нежным золотистым пушком, лобок и обрадовалась, не обнаружив под ним у себя ничего подобного. 

"Да, я точно уродина», - Андреа до сих пор помнит, как ей тогда стало горько, - «И содомистка, как говорили про таких монахини.» Ей нравилось тайно играть со своим отросточком – он всегда так интересно твердел под ее пальцами. А в тот день, на реке, он даже сам по себе увеличился от близости обнаженного Ангелочка...

***

\- Он восхитителен! - Луи проводит по нему подушечкой пальца, заставив Анди простонать от удовольствия, - Нет, такое чудо заслуживает большей награды, - тон привычный, насмешливый, но глаза с расширенными зрачками жадно блестят. Анди растеряна, но Луи властно берет ее за руку, подводит к кровати и откидывает покрывало...

Перед глазами все плывет, она сама, кажется, сейчас начнет подниматься к потолку. Ее руки судорожно сжимают шелковые волосы; прическа Луи растрепалась не без ее участия и золотые пряди рассыпаны по бедрам Анди. Умелый язык и губы королевы выделывают такие невероятные вещи, что по телу разливаются волны неописуемого удовольствия. Потом внутри что-то взрывается, она, кажется, даже вскрикивает, и время перестает существовать.

Луи отрывается от ее лона и поднимается над ней, кажется, довольно наблюдая за результатом. Анди находит в себе силы поднять руки и притянуть ее к себе. Она припадает к ее влажным солоновато-сладковатыми губам. Это ее же ее собственный вкус! Удивительно, но происходящее, несмотря на всю невероятность, не кажется чем-то неправильным. Она не религиозна, по-этому не чувствует греха или раскаяния, а лишь радость и благодарность.

Интересно, а какой вкус у Луи? Сумеет ли она достойно отплатить ей за полученное блаженство? Она переворачивает королеву на спину, стягивает с нее рубашку. Луи выжидательно на нее смотрит и хитро улыбается. Андреа понимает, что ей уже начинает нравится это своеобразное чувство юмора и она просто улыбается ей в ответ, наклоняется и захватывает губами мочку нежного белого ушка Луи. Дальше, она уделяет внимание шее, покатым мраморно-белым плечам, упругой груди. Она постепенно двигается вниз, стараясь повторять губами и языком урок своей опытной любовницы. К счастью, судя по дыханию и стонам Луи, ей это удается.

И вот она уже, сначала несмело, проводит языком по небольшому набухшему бугорку под аккуратно подстриженными волосами, по открывшейся ей розовой бусинке, целует. Потом, окончательно осмелев под возрастающими стонами Луи, уже старается сдерживать себя, боясь ненароком ее укусить. А Луи лишь усиливает хватку на ее затылке, постанывает и ничего не боится. Наконец, после вскрика, Луи расслабляет пальцы и лишь нежно ее поглаживает. Анди отрывается от ее мокрого лона, кладет голову на упругое, но в тоже время мягкое бедро Луи и закрывает глаза. А вкус у ее королевских кровей возлюбленной пряно-сладкий.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Молодец, - Мария-Луиза прижала руки Андреа к своей талии. Ее возлюбленной наконец удалось затянуть шнуровку на платье. В любую минуту могла нагрянуть Анхен с обедом, а королева предпочитала не афишировать свою личную жизнь перед слугами.

Почти два года прошло с тех пор, как она последний раз поддалась порыву вожделения. И тоже с женщиной, страсть к которой ненадолго захватила ее. А после даже вспышки желания ни к кому не возникало – ни к мужчинам, ни к женщинам. Она уже начала про себя думать, что стареет; душой, не телом. Ее тело, нетронутое муками родов, оставалось юным, но разочарованный в жизни разум, наверно сам, без приказа хозяйки, останавливал порывы в самом зародыше. А с Андреа, с этой девочкой-мальчиком, которая, ко всему прочему, не признает за ней права превосходства крови, все произошло так же легко, как во времена ее юности, когда яркая суматоха жизни не оставляла места критическим мыслям.

Впервые ее отношения не зависят от ее происхождения! Если быть честной самой перед собой, это радует. Неужели, ей на самом деле так надоело быть королевой? Она ощущает облегчение - как бывает, когда тяжелое платье снимаешь после бала, с утягивающим корсетом впридачу. И еще азарт и радостное волнение от мысли, что удержать Анди зависит только от нее самой.

Нет, она никогда не шантажировала друзей и возлюбленных, не ставила их в зависимое положение. Но всё равно, периодически она не могла побороть подозрение, что влюблялись не столько в нее саму, сколько в ее титул. И еще, она давно заметила, что когда в отношениях наступало охлаждение и обе стороны понимали, что расставание неизбежно, ей самой всегда приходилось делать первый шаг к разрыву. Была бы она глупее, это, наверно, тешило бы ее самолюбие.

Андреа. Как хочется увезти эту упрямицу подальше от ее революции! Она же в этом движении из-за своего спасителя и ментора. Ульрих открыл для нее мир, полный новых идей, дал ей цель в жизни. Но, вместо того, чтобы оградить от опасностей, обрек Анди еще на больший риск, чем тот, которому она подвергалась на улицах . По крайне мере, в их королевстве уже более ста лет, как прекратили отрубать руки за воровство. Хотя, официально древний закон никто и не отменял. А пойманных революционеров повесили тоже руководствуясь не отмененному старому закону – за государственную измену может быть казнен даже ребенок. От одной мысли, что Анди тоже могли схватить, внутри все холодеет. Но сейчас, в самом начале их отношений, попытка переубедить ее, будет опрометчивой глупостью. Остается надеяться, что Анди сама скоро разочаруется в борьбе за лучшее мироустройство.

Надолго ли это у них с Андреа? То, что девочка искренне очарована ею, сомневаться не приходится. А что она сама? Первый показатель того, что это не мимолетное увлечение – ей не хочется, чтобы Анди сейчас ушла. А бывало, когда после удовлетворения страсти ей просто хотелось остаться одной. Внутри все поет - был бы рядом инструмент, с энтузиазмом сыграла бы, например, одну из сонат Моцарта для клавесина. Андреа всё равно не поймет, если она случайно сфальшивит.

Анди обрадовалась предложению и они, не дожидаясь Анхен с обедом, спустились в музыкальный зал. Просторное помещение приятно удивило Луи – светлый зал, в барочном стиле. Правда, не так роскошно украшенный, как обычно во дворцах, но для этого замка - приятная неожиданность. На возвышении стояли два клавесина и арфа, а сцену полукругом окружали сидения с лазурной обшивкой.

\- Для тебя, моя дорогая возлюбленная,- она шепнула на ухо Андреа и села за клавесин.

Моцарт. Его музыка – как лучи солнца, могут растопить сугробы печали. Его безвременная кончина - тяжелый удар и для всех любящих музыку людей, и для нее лично. Она сыграет Анди одну из своих любимых его сонат. Правда, не ту, которую Амадеус посветил ей. А, точнее, сочинил для нее, за ее клавесином, уже на рассвете. Он был тогда в зените своей славы, а она гостила несколько месяцев в Вене. Тоже, как и Андреа, был, в общем-то, мужчиной не в ее вкусе. Но ее привлек его блистательный гений, а игристое вино и присущее им обоим чувство юмора быстро их сблизило.

Она подняла глаза и встретила восхищённый взгляд своей новой возлюбленной. Незаслуженно, но всё равно приятно. Доигрывая, она уже старалась делать это максимально совершенно.

\- Ты, надеюсь, слышала о Моцарте?

Анди кивнула в ответ, - Ульрих брал меня на концерт, года два назад. Он был гениален!

Здесь ее юная возлюбленная недалека от истины – такая музыка останется в веках. Амадеус заезжал в их королевство во время своего турне по Германии. Ночь в Шенбрунне осталась в прошлом, но они с удовольствием перекинулись непринужденными фразами во время банкета. Он не жаловался, но было ясно, что сильно нуждался. Леопольд, в отличие от Иосифа, не покровительствовал музыкантам. Она пообещала Моцарту должность их придворного капельмейстера, если тот не получит более престижного предложения в Вене. Правда, для этого ей сначала предстояло избавиться от пребывавшего на этой должности родственника очередной девки ее венценосного супруга, какой-то третьесортной певички. Но, год назад, когда она уже решила это дело со своим мужем, пришла весть о смерти Амадеуса.

\- Он же тоже из Австрии? Он же и во дворце у вас играл; ты его знала лично, Луи? – девочка – молодец, уже фамильярничает не стесняясь. К революции примыкают самые смелые. Главное, чтобы при свидетелях случайно их не подставила.

\- Да, конечно, Моцарт был приятным и любезным собеседником, - ответила она и приступила к следующему сочинению, еще одной сонате Моцарта, которую могла играть наизусть.

Уже доигрывая последние аккорды, она обнаружила, что у нее есть еще одна слушательница – Лизхен. Внучка барона тактично стояла у противоположной стены с нотами в руках.

\- Фрейлин Лизхен, какая приятная неожиданность, вижу, вы не против присоединиться к нашему импровизированному концерту, - обратилась к девушке Луи и постаралась улыбнуться как можно приветливей. Неожиданность, на самом деле, не была приятной, но она надеялась, что Анди понимает разницу между светскими манерами и искренним расположением. Хотя, может понять все буквально и приревновать – она же видела эту девушку в ее постели. Но нет, Анди не дурочка, тут же успокоила она себя и оказалась права.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете, фрейлин Лизхен? – поинтересовалась Андреа, повернувшись к девушке. Но внучка барона ее проигнорировала, подошла к Марии-Луизе и сделала глубокий церемониальный реверанс, - Ваше Величество, я лучше зайду позже, когда вы закончите. Я собиралась сыграть для себя и не хочу оскорблять ваш слух не салонными вещами, - произнесла она с высокомерием серьезного музыканта, случайно услышавшего не достойную его ушей безделицу. Нет, она не могла плохо сыграть эту заученную до тонкостей и, в общем-то, не сложную вещь. А кто вообще такая эта девчонка, чтобы судить творения великих композиторов? Губа у Лизхен прошла, а на левую сторону лица она спустила завитой локон, который немного прикрывал неумело припудренный синяк вокруг глаза. Кто знает, не будь эта девчонка такой языкастой, может и сумела бы избежать изнасилования и побоев.

\- Я уже закончила, не будем навязывать вам наше скромное общество любителей легкой музыки. Идёмте, Андреа, - Луи резко поднялась и отошла от инструмента, - Хотя, и любопытно узнать, что вы имели в виду под не салонной музыкой. Я не вижу здесь органа или оркестра.

\- Да пожалуйста слушайте, Ваше Величество, я просто предупредить хотела, что вам может не понравится, - уже неуверенно промямлила девица, видимо, испугавшись ее насмешливой холодности. Дальше пикировать с маленькой нахалкой не хотелось. Луи молча кивнула, показала Лизхен жестом на инструмент и заняла сидение рядом с Анди.

То, что внучка барона играет намного лучше нее, стало ясно на первой минуте. Ре минор, что-то рвущее душу и незнакомое. Наверно, изначально было написано для нескольких инструментов. Может, церковное? Может, Бах?Луи помнила одну его вещь для четырех клавесинов, но это было что-то другое. Пальцы девушки с неподдельной страстью метались по клавишам, заставляя инструмент издавать невероятные звуки. Она играла с полузакрытыми глазами, лишь изредка переворачивая ноты. Интересно, фальшивит ли Лизхен? Если это действительно Бах, то не всякий профессиональный музыкант еще решится играть его музыку. Звуки, как волны, накрыли ее и Луи пришлось задержать дыхание и прикусить язык, чтобы остановить слезы. За такую проникающую в самые глубины души игру, за такое священнодействие можно простить все прошлые и будущие дерзости!

\- Это божественно, - произнес дрожащий мужской голос, когда отзвук последнего аккорда затих и в зале воцарилась тишина. В больших карих глазах стоящего за ними кучерявого брюнета были слезы, которых он нисколько не стеснялся, - Передать небесную гармонию музыки великого Баха на одном клавесине! Вы действительно настоящая королева, ваше величество, - мужчина низко поклонился.

Ну что ж, на расстоянии Лизхен вполне можно принять за тридцатилетнюю женщину, -  
\- Должна вас разочаровать, молодой человек, но королева не посягнула бы на сольное исполнение творения такого гения, как Бах, - Мария-Луиза улыбнулась. Мужчина понял свою ошибку и невнятно пролепетал извинения.

\- Фрейлин Лизхен, вы действительно бесподобны, - Мария-Луиза обратилась к юной баронессе, - Как вам вообще пришла в голову подобная идея? - Ей еще было любопытно, что это за вещь, но показывать свою музыкальную неэрудированность не хотелось.

\- Благодарю за похвалу, но это всего лишь игра для себя, для души, - скромно ответила исполнительница. Она рассказала, что дедушка брал ее с собой в поездку по городам Германии, где ее и заворожила музыка Баха, особенно его религиозные произведения. Она привезла сюда все ноты, которые только удалось достать, а ее учитель, покойный маэстро, который жил у них в замке, переписал ее любимые вещи для исполнения на клавесине.

\- Вы лютеранка, фрейлин Лизхен? – подобный шаг вполне вписался бы в характер барона-оппозиционера.

Девушка вздрогнула. В их католическом королевстве подобное не приветствовалось. Можно было лишиться и земель, и титула.

\- Да полноте, моя дорогая баронесса, вам нечего бояться в обществе двух революционеров и королевы-пленницы, - она усмехнулась и бросила взгляд на Андреа. Ее возлюбленная всякий раз начинает сердиться и поджимать губы, когда Луи напоминает ей о своем положении.

Помолчав с минуту, девушка призналась, что да, ее дед перешел в лютеранство, а она дала ему слово, что примет веру своего мужа, которого он и искал для нее среди лютеранской знати. И, что, будучи в городах Германии, они часто посещали богослужения.

\- Мне было лет двенадцать, когда я заглянул в христианский собор. Там играли литургию Баха. У меня даже возникла мысль перейти в христианство, чтобы стать музыкантом в капелле. Я поделился своими мыслями с братом, а тот рассказал отцу. Целую неделю потом было больно сидеть, - молодой мужчина грустно улыбнулся.

\- Это Аарон, он прекрасный скрипач и часовщик! – с теплотой в голосе объяснила Анди. Было понятно, что молодой еврей – ее хороший друг.

\- Про часовщика не буду спорить из ложной скромности, а про скрипача это ты уже слишком, Анди – так, играю для души, - Аарон благодарно улыбнулся.

\- И что же вам помешало потом, когда вы выросли, перейти в христианство? - с явной враждебностью спросила Лизхен.

\- Не хочу вас обидеть, многоуважаемая фрейлин, но отвечу честно – уже в юности я стал много читать и познакомился с книгами и идеями, которые вы наверняка не одобрите. И постепенно отошел от религий вообще, хотя и верю в Единого Создателя нашего мироздания, - мягко объяснил Аарон, - Но это не мешает мне уважать религиозные чувства других людей и восхищаться гениальными пассионатами и ораториями.

Несмотря ни на что, революционеры все больше импонировали Марии-Луизе своими свободными взглядами.

\- Как мне помнится, у Баха есть вещи для клавесина и скрипки, - Луи с вызовом посмотрела на Лизхен и тут же перевела взгляд на Аарона. И сразу испугалась своих слов, подумав о втором клавесине. Играть с кем-то вместе, да еще такую сложную музыку? А ведь дерзкая девчонка может выступить с подобным контр предложением.

\- Я был бы просто счастлив смузицировать с вами, фрейлин Лизхен, - Аарон тут же ухватился за подброшенную Луи идею и умоляюще посмотрел на девушку своими печальными глазами.

\- Что? Что вы сказали? – Лизхен даже не собиралась маскировать презрение.

\- Не беспокойтесь, фрейлин Лизхен, я уверена, что Андреа не преувеличила и герр Аарон блестяще справится с подобной задачей, - она подарила девушке одну из своих «королевских» улыбок.

\- Да, конечно, Ваше Величество, - пролепетала девушка, покраснев. Теперь девчонка будет считать ее стервой и покровительствующий нехристям отщепенкой, но она сделала это не только для того, чтобы досадить. Такое музыкальное общение безобидно и полезно; отвлечет Лизхен от горьких мыслей и, может, и избавит от некоторых предрассудков. В конце концов, это же не игра в четыре руки, никакого близкого контакта. И еще, она обожает скрипку, и было бы действительно интересно послушать подобный дуэт.

\- Зачем ты пригласила ее остаться, вы же терпеть друг друга не можете? – Анди была, как всегда, прямолинейна. Но молодец, правильно поняла ситуацию. И умница, ничего лишнего не сказала при свидетелях. Они уже вернулись в отведенные ей покои и ждали, когда принесут обед. Ее возлюбленная согласилась разделить с ней трапезу, видимо, тоже не спешила расстаться.

 

\- Понимаешь, если она не хотела бы нашей компании, то вообще не вошла бы в зал, - объяснила Луи.

\- Мне вообще захотелось подбить ей второй глаз! Ты ее защитила в ту ночь, собой рисковала, а она еще язвить пытается и театральные реверансы в насмешку выделывает, - не выдержала Анди. Из начитанной серьезной революционерки она вдруг превратилась в уличного хулигана, которым она, наверно, и была пять лет назад. Наверно, не раз с кулаками защищала свою Грету. Неисправимая пацанка! И у нее, рожденной Габсбург, это вызывало прилив необычайной нежности, а не логически предсказуемое отторжение.

\- Реверанс был традиционный, а в остальном ты права. Только бить никого за меня не надо, - она подошла к Анди сзади, обняла и поцеловала в шею под самым затылком, отодвинув рукой волосы. После отстранилась, отошла и чинно села на свое место за столиком - скоро принесут еду, так что они не могут себе позволить забыться.

\- Но как она тебя боится, когда ты по королевски говоришь! Надеюсь, Аарона она не будет обижать, он же совсем не знает, как с такими себя вести. А почему она так к тебе? Я думала, знатные дамы должны уважительно с персонами королевских кровей разговаривать. Неужели и во дворце такое было? – с каким-то детским упорством не унималась Анди. Конечно, они совершенно из разных миров, им все интересно друг о друге. Просто, Андреа более непосредственная, не стесняется задавать вопросы, хотя и волнуется при этом, что и упрощает ее речь. 

\- Нет, я никогда раньше с подобным не сталкивалась. Но Лизхен - не дама, хотя и благородного происхождения. Она просто заносчивая шестнадцатилетняя девчонка, по характеру - копия своего деда, которая, из-за навязанного ей затворничества, не часто бывала в обществе других людей. И я для нее - плохая королева, - она рассмеялась и начала рассказывать о конфликте ее супруга с покойным бароном.

Им принесли еду и бутылку вина. Анхен зло покосилась на Анди, а потом, уже с участием и искренней улыбкой, посмотрела на нее. Значит, внучка барона еще не успела нажаловаться, а послушно обсуждает репертуар будущего концерта с Аароном, как и обещала. Интересно, как завтра будет с ней себя вести старая служанка?

Незаметно приближался вечер. Золотые лучи закатного солнца струились сквозь узкие окна и, вероятно, играли с ее волосами – Андреа заворожённо смотрела на ее голову. Луи помнила комплименты своих прошлых возлюбленных, но глаза Анди казались в разы искренней всех ее прошлых, и мужчин, и женщин, хотя ее возлюбленная и молчала о «струящемся искрящемся золоте» или «божественном ореоле».  
Глаза Анди еще больше укрепили ее в принятом сегодня решении. Она должна поговорить об этом с Анди. Но не сейчас, когда просто хочется молчать, смотреть на возлюбленную, медленно потягивая терпкое вино, и чувствовать себя счастливой не смотря на революцию.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Можешь посмотреть, дорогая, - Луи поманила Андреа к импровизированному мольберту, на котором красовался __готовый портрет. По ее мнению, рисунок был хорош уже в прошлый сеанс, но ее возлюбленная, видимо, перфекционист.

\- Вы так всегда льстили своим подданным, Ваше Величество? – Анди обняла Луи за плечи и, наклонившись, поцеловала в шею. С большого листа бумаги на нее смотрел юный дворянчик с аккуратными слегка вьющимися волосами. Нет, не будет она каждый вечер спать в папильотках, даже ради одобрительных улыбок своей возлюбленной. Но это было для портрета, и всего лишь маленькая уступка.

Уступки... На Анди сейчас узкие панталоны, спускающиеся до середины икры, белоснежная рубашка и короткий жилет. В комнате жарко и она сняла свой новый двубортный фрак. Больше недели потребовалось портному из соседнего городка на обновление ее гардероба. А отрезы великолепного темно-синего и коричневого английского сукна и тончайший лен на рубашки были найдены в кладовой замка. Конечно, Луи ее обновки показались слишком скромными и она дополнила его аксессуарами – роскошными шейными платками.

Все эти треклятые кюлоты, чулки и прочие атрибуты благородного юноши, конечно, не являются изменой революции, но вызывают насмешливые взгляды товарищей, которые привыкли к ее непрезентабельной одежде мальчишки-простолюдина, которая была незаменима для конспирации. Эта мешковатые штаны и куртки действительно были ужасны. И она не маленькая глупая девчонка, чтобы продолжать так одеваться из упрямства . 

\- Со дня на день наступят жаркие дни, тебе нужны более легкие костюмы – например, из шелка. Здесь вряд ли найдутся соответствующие ткани, и еще неизвестно, когда мы вернемся в столицу, - Луи пригласила ее за перегородку, где на оттоманке лежало несколько платьев, - Хотя юбки, к моей огромной радости, с каждым годом становятся все менее пышными, на кюлоты и жилеты материала должно хватить. И все это новое – пошито к весне.

Марии-Луизе вернули ее большой дорожный сундук. Ульрих посчитал, что не имеет право ничего конфисковывать, кроме кошеля с монетами и нескольких драгоценностей, за которые действительно можно будет выручить крупную сумму. Даже несколько менее значительных безделушек ей отдали назад, посоветовавшись с ювелиром. Будь Луи посторонней для нее тунеядкой, Андреа возмутилась бы возврату украшений. Кроме заметного обнищания населения, у страны за последнее десятилетие еще и скопился не маленький внешний долг, так что, вырученные от продажи деньги лишними бы не стали. 

 

Сама Луи еще не успела воспользоваться возвращенными ей нарядам, обходилась двумя «дорожными» платьями, лишь отсылая их периодически к прачкам, ходила без корсета, явно радуясь отсутствию условностей и этикета. Они много времени проводили вместе – гуляли по начинающему пробуждаться по весне саду, читали по-французски, разговаривали, правда, избегая слишком личных тем. Анди не любила распространяться о своих приключениях на улицах – Луи, не имевшая никогда ни в чем недостатка все равно не сможет ее понять. Тем более, и сама она не очень ей рассказывает о своей жизни во дворце. Но те немногие часы, когда они предаются страсти, не боясь посторонних глаз, пока компенсируют все недомолвки. Судя по косым взглядам окружающих, по замку уже ходят разговоры об их странной дружбе. Сблизься королева с бароновой внучкой, никто бы не удивился. А они, пленница и тюремщик, вместе выглядят странно. На самом деле, за эти три недели изменилось многое. Мария-Луиза уже почти не пленница. И Андреа хочется верить, что ее открытая поддержка будущему учредительному собранию – не игра. 

«Моего супруга уже не спасет моя преданность. Но, будь мы на моей Родине, в Австрии, я бы не пошла на подобное даже ради тебя.» Мария-Луиза сказала ей это серьезно, без пафоса. И, скорее всего, правду. Ее род Габсбургов для нее действительно что-то почти святое. И Андреа не может осуждать ее за это, лишь где-то в глубине души завидует, что у нее самой нет ни рода, ни племени.  
«И еще мне интересно, что у вас получится. Государство наше маленькое, почему бы и не попробовать построить справедливое гуманное общество?» - заключила королева, отправляя несколько важных посланий.  
Нужно признать, своим компромиссом Луи добилась почти невозможного – убедила Ульриха сделать пару шагов назад и согласиться на подобие конституционной монархии - Вольфганг передает титул короля своему сыну, но тот не будет иметь ни реальной власти, ни права вето на решения парламента. Правда, ему останется передаваемый по наследству титул, в знак уважения к династии, которая, основав их королевство в двенадцатом веке, смогла на протяжении всех последующих столетий удержать его независимость. Но титулы при новых порядках не будут никого обязывать ни к поклонам, ни к обязательному употреблению оных при обращении. Карл, конечно, не согласился даже на такой ничтожный компромисс и уехал во Францию с несколькими такими же радикальными соратниками. Но часть его людей согласились, что лучше избежать кровопролития и возможной интервенции. Ведь для других монархических европейских государств важна подобная, наследственная легитимность власти. Надо признать, в полемике у ее королевских кровей возлюбленной нет равных. Марии-Луизе удалось убедить восставших, что радикальные политические перемены лишь дадут повод той же Пруссии, например, просто взять и ввести войска. И что лучше просто принять справедливые законы и утвердить такую конституцию, которая просто не позволила бы вернуть старые феодальные порядки.

Блеск зеленого, бордового и голубого шелка заставил вспомнить о расточительности, которому без стыда предаются аристократы, - Это правда, что королевы не носят два раза один о тот же наряд? Я слышала такое про Марию-Антуанетту, - у Анди давно вертелся на языке этот вопрос, но, зная, что Луи не любит говорить с ней о сестре, она все никак не решалась завести разговор о преступных излишествах, которые позволяла себе королева Франции. 

\- Анди, я очень хорошо понимаю, что ты хочешь выразить этим вопросом, - начала Луи без особого энтузиазма, - Мария-Антуанетта лишь продолжила традиции, уже сложившиеся до нее в течении последних веков. А я уже несколько лет, как ограничила себя примерно тридцатью платьями в год, что было бы просто неприемлемо для Версаля или Вены. 

Тридцать обновок – это называется ограничивать себя? Нет, она должна наконец прекратить сравнивать свою возлюбленную с обычными женщинами. Она осторожно провела рукой по одному из платьев, кажется, из шелковой тафты. Жалко разорять подобное чудо – хотя материал сам по себе скромный, лишь темно-синие и золотистые контуры завитушек на голубом фоне, кружева на вороте и рукавах выглядят настоящим произведением искусства. Нет, это пусть Луи сама носит.

\- А куда девают ненужные больше платья? Ведь после одного раза они еще новые.

\- Самые богатые, пошитые к какому-то событию, обычно отдают церкви на ризы и прочее убранство. Вот их, как раз, и не принято надевать второй раз, даже в нашем королевстве. На другую церемонию или бал – неприлично, а на каждый день они слишком роскошны. Но это – обычные платья, - Луи небрежным жестом показала на разложенные одежды, - Зная тебя, я выбрала те, что без особых цветочков, - королева усмехнулась. 

\- Ну тогда вот это, - Анди даже удивилась, заметив платье в зеленовато-бежевую полоску. Она уже видела полосатые костюмы разных цветов на богатых мужчинах-модниках в столице. Анди сама не понимала, почему так легко уступает своей возлюбленной. Но, если признаться честно, приятно быть красиво одетой. Она надеется, что когда-нибудь наступит время, и все люди, вне зависимости от профессии, смогут это себе позволить. 

\- А вот это, бордовое из лионского шелка?, - материал этого платья тоже был в едва заметную полоску, создаваемую тремя разными тонами, - А часть с цветочным бордюром будет хорошо декорировать жилет, - тоном, не терпящим противоречия, заключила королева. Цветы были подозрительно похожи на лилии. Нет, если она и не имеет ничего против хорошего материала, то украшать себя, как дворянчики-бездельники не позволит. 

\- Твое дело, конечно, раз ты даже в этом не хочешь разрешить себе некоторую праздничность, - Луи не обиделась на ее гримасу, лишь пожала плечами. Как ей иногда хочется вывести свою венценосную подругу из себя! Но Луи для этого слишком невозмутима.  
Если первые дни ей было неудобно ощущать себя тюремщицей своей возлюбленной, то сейчас она сама не чувствует себя свободной, как раньше. Ее роль в революционном движении свелась лишь к охране и заботе о Марии-Луизе. Ульрих с товарищами уехали в столицу, где в городе власть уже перешла к городскому самоуправлению. Правда, на улицах там пока не безопасно. Наверно, по-этому ее и оставили здесь, хотя она и не маленькая девочка. Королевский дворец еще продолжает держаться, король несгибаем. Луи предупредила, что даже если Алекс и согласится на роль короля без власти и вернется в страну, очень мало шансов, что отец добровольно передаст ему корону. Ей неизвестно, что сейчас делают в городе товарищи, но до отъезда Ульрих имел продолжительный разговор с королевой. Без ведома и участия Анди.

\- Ты заключила какую-то сделку с Ульрихом? Чтобы отстранить меня от борьбы? – Луи вздрогнула от неожиданности, видимо, она попала в цель. Но уже через секунду королева взяла себя в руки, - Ты меня охраняешь, не так ли? И не можешь просто сорваться и уехать. А заботу о ценном заложнике тоже можно считать большим вкладом в революционную борьбу, - вот так, всегда с долей иронии. Ее королевских кровей подруга – крепкий орешек, который так и хочется расколоть!

\- Уже почти все населенные пункты в наших руках. В столице управление перешло к городской ратуше. Люди открыто кричат, - Долой короля! А с его подружкой уже расправились.

\- Это значит, что в стране начались неконтролируемые вами беспорядки. Надеюсь, с бедняжкой Эльзой не поступили, как с семьей соседнего баронета? – Луи холодно усмехнулась. 

Нет, любовницу короля не сожгли в ее особняке, а выволокли наружу. Потом, обнаженную и избитую привязали к позорному столбу на городской площади, где каждый проходящий считал своим долгом кинуть в нее грязью или гнильем. А баронета, который попытался стрелять в крестьян, пришедших к нему с требованиями о компенсации за затоптанный во время охоты урожай, закрыли вместе с женой и сыном и подожгли. А потом, напившись, пришли в город и разгромили несколько лавок. Городской полиции с помощью жителей удалось схватись более десяти человек, но это маленькое утешение. Спонтанные беспорядки, часто сопровождаемые зверствами, сейчас происходят не только у них в стране, но и перешли на соседние княжества. «Я же предупреждала о возможности подобного,» - говорит укоряющий взгляд Луи.

\- Тебе не грозит гнев толпы, ты же занималась благотворительностью, ограничивая себя лишь тридцатью платьями. 

\- А сколькими ты меня хотела бы ограничить? - Луи посмотрела на нее с преувеличенным удивлением.

\- При новых порядках бюджет королевской семьи сведется к минимуму, - Анди с вызывом посмотрела на подругу.

\- Ну что ж, тогда мне придется зарабатывать - писать портреты на заказ, - Луи усмехнулась, - находить клиентуру среди торгашей-нуворишей. Естественно, я буду брать тройную цену за свое имя. 

\- Ты все-таки презираешь людей низших сословий! И во мне все время ищешь следы непонятно какого происхождения, и считаешь, что Аарон не пара Лизхен, - Андреа не могла и не хотела бороться со своим нарастающим раздражением. Баронова внучка с Аароном уже два раза им играли потрясающие небольшие концерты, и девушка, кажется, сменила свое презрение на что-то подобное симпатии. Может, за виртуозную игру партнера, а может - за починенные Аароном старинные часы. И, разумеется, Луи права, что все это еще не повод для каких-то чувств между ними. Так что, зря она так сейчас. Но неизвестность о товарищах не дает ей успокоиться. И ироническая холодность женщины, которая до конца принадлежит ей лишь когда они забываются в объятиях друг друга не дают Анди возможности остановиться, - Нас, наверно, всегда будут разделять многовековое величие династии Габсбургов.

\- Ты противоречишь сама себе, моя дорогая. Ты же сама утверждала, что превосходство крови для тебя ничего не значит. Перестань искать причину поссориться, - Луи взяла ее руки и провела подушечками своих пальцев по ее ладоням, оставив там следы от пастельных мелков. Удивительно, но королева – не белоручка, рисует без перчаток. Прикосновения Луи, как всегда, подействовали на нее успокаивающе, и возлюбленные несколько минут молча стояли рядом, слушая дыхание друг друга.

\- Я заметила, что тебя каждый раз выводит из себя упоминание о моем образе жизни и ты начинаешь меня осуждать. Ты, наверно, заметила, что я стараюсь поменьше тебя раздражать подобными разговорами, - Луи внимательно на нее посмотрела.

\- А ты бы не осудила меня, расскажи я о том, как срезала на ярмарках кошельки? Я никогда в жизни не имела и сотой части твоей роскоши, а ты никогда в жизни ничего не украла, - если честно, то осуждение было бы частично заслужено. При жизни Греты она воровала не только ради их пропитания. Ее женственной подружке всегда чего-то хотелось – то хорошенькой шляпки, то пушистой муфты. 

\- Могу тебе признаться по секрету, в детстве я стащила несколько игрушек у старшего брата. Ему, правда, уже было не до них – двенадцатилетний принц уже не ребенок. Но кто же позволит маленькой, но уже затянутой в корсет принцессе открыто обзавестись солдатиками и кинжалом?

В чем-то, несмотря на окружающую их роскошь, маленьких принцессам можно посочувствовать. А любовь к оружию у Луи, видимо, с детства. Андреа пробралась в комнату к королеве, когда та была занята с Лизхен и Аароном и обнаружила двойное дно в ее дорожном сундучке. С ее навыками профессионального взломщика ей потребовалось на это несколько минут. Кроме кинжала в потрясающе красивых ножнах, в тайнике хранились флакончик с понятным содержанием, ожерелье и браслет. Но чувства к Луи оказалась сильнее ее революционного долга – она не смогла конфисковать находки, оправдав себя, что, при необходимости, разберется с этим потом.

\- Не переживай – наша страна маленькая, народ здесь миролюбивый, - продолжила Луи уже без насмешки в голосе, тепло и доверительно, - Ульриху с товарищами скорее всего удасться остановить спонтанные беспорядки и быстро созвать парламент.

\- Я хочу знать, о чем ты договорилась с Ульрихом, - Андреа решила использовать момент и действовать прямо. 

\- Австрийские гусары слушают только мои приказы – защищать Вольфганга они не будут... - Луи опустила голову, - А так как я не люблю врать и оправдываться, мне теперь заказана дорога назад на Родину. Мне просто тяжело лишний раз говорить обо всем этом, - голос Луи чуть заметно задрожал.

Андреа стало вдруг стыдно за свои придирки и она обняла подругу, - Ты не должна себя ругать, подумай, сколько возможностей откроются для простых людей при новом порядке! Ты же читала проект нашей новой конституции, - проект составили Ульрих с Карлом, и в главной идее – отмене привилегий и равенстве всех перед законом их лидеры были единодушны, несмотря на другие разногласия.

\- Я не только ее читала, но и взяла на себя смелость предложить несколько поправок.

\- Хочешь помочь своим друзьям-тунеядцам? Всё равно, больших уступок тебе не добиться, - шутливо поддразнила подругу Андреа, уже из озорства, а не от раздражения.  
\- Да нет, у них, надеюсь, для этого будут свои представители, - королева подошла к столу и протянула Анди лист бумаги, с разделенным на пункты текстом. Ровный и красивый почерк Луи читался легко, так что Анди почудиться не могло и она застыла от изумления. Таких законов еще не было ни в одном известном ей государстве. Даже Учредительное Собрание революционной Франции отклонило подобные требования, кажется, в прошлом году.

\- Тебя что-то здесь смущает, мой пламенный борец за равенство людей? - Глаза дочери великой Марии-Терезии победоносно блестели.


	9. Chapter 9

Удивить Анди не трудно и ее восторг был предсказуем. Но написала Мария-Луиза это не для того, чтобы поразить возлюбленную. И, если подумать серьезно, ничтожно мало шансов провести подобный закон, даже через либеральнейший из парламентов. 

Еще в далеком детстве она начала задумываться о неравенства мужчин и женщин, о несправедливости такого мироустройства. И, самое ироничное, что на подобные крамольные мысли навела ее ни кто иная, как ее консервативная мать, разумеется, сама того не желая. Ее мать правила огромной империей лучше любого мужчины, а ее младшая дочь наблюдала со стороны и делала свои собственные выводы. Например, такой, что и Марии-Терезии, и самой Австрии просто случайно повезло, что у Карла шестого не было сыновей. Но почему ее всесильная мать не может изменить законы и восстановить справедливость?  
«Почему дочери не могут наследовать наравне с сыновьями? Чем же женщины хуже мужчин, если вы, мама, самая великая императрица на земле?» - ей было лет восемь, когда она осмелилась на такую дерзость. Мать, правда, не рассердилась, даже свое удивление сдержала, как и подобает настоящей императрице. Но ее осторожный ответ, что сей порядок угоден Богу, а ее судьба так сложилась лишь по воле Всевышнего, а не по ее своеволию, уже тогда не мог удовлетворить не по возрасту пытливый ум Луи и даже оставил какой-то неприятный осадок. Почему нельзя все объяснить, а не повторять прописные истины? Она обожала свою великую мать и хотела получать от нее ответы на свои вопросы, а не повторения догматических клише. Но, чем больше вопросов она задавала, тем меньше находилось свободного времени у Марии-Терезии для общения со своей младшей дочерью, смеющей подвергать сомнению установившееся веками мироустройство. И учителя, хотя и заслуженно хвалили ее за прилежание и успехи, также не поощряли бесконечные «почему». Так что, приходилось самой наблюдать, много читать и рассуждать. 

А потом появилась Кларис, которая рассказала ей много интересного о французском дворе и о нравах, принятых там. В их семье о таком никогда не упоминалось при детях.   
«Францией тоже уже давно правят женщины, фаворитки короля,» - сообщила двенадцатилетняя дочь французского посланника ничего не понимающей в подобных вещах Луи. Кумиром Кларис была покойная маркиза де Помпадур. А потом, через года два, когда девушки встретились вновь, Кларис изменилась. Она призналась, что вообще не терпит мужчин, - «Этот проклятый мужской мир! И не важно, дворянка ты или даже принцесса – ты всего лишь пригодна для племенного разведения...». Ее эмоциональная французская кошечка любила все преувеличивать, хотя часто и была недалека от истины. Мария-Луиза несколько раз слышала, как озабочены ее венценосные мать и брат тем, что Антония не может произвести на свет наследника французского престола, как называли они деторождение самой главной обязанностью женщины, ее долгом. Так что, одной из причин, по которой Луи предпочла уже зрелого мужчину девятнадцатилетнему герцогу было наличие у Вольфганга наследника. Интуиция ее, к сожалению, не подвела - она так и не смогла зачать ребенка. Но ее никто в этом не упрекал, как когда-то упрекали бедную Антуан, хотя и виноват был в этом лишь сам Людовик. 

\- Я вижу, и у королев с принцессами жизнь не безоблачная, - уже без насмешки или злости заключила Анди, выслушав ее рассказ, - Я полностью согласна с твоими поправками, хотя сама никогда и не задумывалась о подобном, наверно просто не ощущаю себя женщиной. И ни разу до встречи с тобой не общалась с аристократками. О простых женщинах я знаю лишь то, что лучшие, которых немного, похожи на Анхен, а худшие, которых большинство - на Гертруду, - Анди ухмыльнулась и они с Луи понимающе переглянулись.

\- Анхен похожа на мою Анну, даже имена практически одинаковые, - Луи вздохнула. На самом деле, они обе те редкие представители прислуги, которые, относясь к тебе с подобающим уважением, при этом не лебезят, не льстят, не теряют собственного достоинства. Анна вообще была из мелкого обедневшего дворянского рода, любила музыку и с удовольствием читала сентиментальные романы. А Анхен была из потомственной замковой прислуги, тоже грамотная.

\- Разумеется, умные и порядочные женщины более достойны иметь право голоса, чем насильники вроде Свена, - согласилась Анди. 

К всеобщей радости, Свена уже не было в замке. Он уехал на прошлой неделе, волоча поврежденную ногу и опираясь на трость, как сообщила ей Анхен. Луи и Анди приложили немало усилий, чтобы уговорить Ульриха не устраивать представления с покаянием. Лизхен совершенно не нужно видеть еще раз своего насильника, разговаривать с ним. Тем более, на глазах у всех обитателей замка. Девочка только начала отходить от пережитого посредством музицирования. К счастью, несколько навязчивая заботливость Аарона была ей кстати. 

Только она вспомнила о заботливом Аароне, как в дверь постучали. У часовщика, видимо только что вернувшегося из города, в руках была небольшая коробка. Опять пирожные! Она и так, отказавшись от корсета, немного прибавила в талии. Но устоять невозможно - у местного кондитера ее любимые безе и миндальные пирожные не хуже, чем у их придворного. Жаль, что Анди не любит сладкое – ей-то как раз можно не опасаться за фигуру. А вот Лизхен, которой как раз не помешало бы и поумерить свой пыл, обожает пирожные до дрожи, может съесть пять-шесть сразу. Кстати, она еще поправилась за последнюю неделю. 

\- Я еще привез шоколадный порошок, оставил Анхен на кухне. И пирожные для Лизхен ей тоже пришлось передать. Не знаю, что случилось, не хочет баронесса меня видеть, даже к двери не подошла, чтобы коробку взять, - Аарон чуть не плакал. 

Луи с Анди переглянулись. Действительно, они уже второй день не видели девушку. Не то, чтобы они сильно подружились за эти недели, но иногда вместе гуляли в саду, обедали или пили чай. Лизхен явно получала удовольствие и от музицирования с Аароном, который действительно неплохо владел скрипкой, и от искреннего восхищения своих слушателей. А послушать их выступления приходили даже некоторые революционеры. Хотя сама Лизхен никогда бы не призналась в этом, она вероятно все эти годы страдала от отсутствия общения, находясь под строгим присмотром своего деда. Похоже, гости к ним приезжали не часто. Конечно, общество, в котором сейчас оказалась девушка не совсем то, о котором она мечтала: Революционерка-простолюдинка, еврей-нехристь и королева из "вертепа разврата". То, что ни Анди, ни Аарон не участвовали в захвате замка, наверно несколько уменьшало их вину в глазах девушки. Она, хоть и неохотно, но отвечала Андреа, когда та к ней непосредственно обращалась. К счастью, в силу своей наивности в делах плотских, она вряд-ли догадывалась об истинной природе их с Анди отношений. Луи было интересно, удостаивает ли иногда баронесса беседой Аарона, подружились-ли они, но проявлять излишнее любопытство не хотелось.

\- Ну что ж, дева не в настроении. Но, уверяю вас, герр Аарон, вы здесь не причем. Если, конечно, вы не скрываете от нас вашу недавнюю ссору. И спасибо, вы меня балуете, - Луи тепло улыбнулась и положила коробку на столик, - Не грустите, давайте спустимся на кухню и сделаем горячий шоколад. 

Она страдала без своего любимого напитка уже четвертую неделю. К счастью, хотя бы кофе и чай в замке имелись. Луи не умела готовить, но любила иногда сама варить шоколад, экспериментируя с разными специями. Правда, вряд-ли она найдет здесь пудру цветков орхидеи или цветки апельсинового дерева - судя по простоте блюд, создаваемых поварами этого замка, барон был достаточно неприхотлив. Но ваниль, корица и мускатный орех просто обязаны быть на любой кухне. 

Во дворце, в ее личных апартаментах была специальная комната, где можно было самой приготовить кофе, чай и шоколад на маленькой плитке. А здесь пришлось подавить страх и расположить кофейник на огромной конфорке раскаленной плиты.

\- Вот, пожалуйста, отнесите Лизхен, - Луи налила шоколад в небольшой кофейник и поставила его на поднос с двумя фарфоровыми чашками, - скажите, что это я лично приготовила, - как бы критически баронесса к ней не относилась, подражая своему деду, ее королевское слово все еще закон для девчонки. И для Аарона, кстати, тоже. Хоть он и революционер. А ее пламенная революционерка театрально закатила глаза, когда молодой человек послушно взял поднос и направился к выходу. 

\- Просто хочу изменить твое мнение о шоколаде. Во времена Колумба его вообще варили лишь с перцем и ванилью, но подавали холодным, по рецепту Майя, кажется, - Луи насыпала новую порцию порошка в кофейник, добавила молока и специи и уже более уверенно поставила его на плиту. Анди уже пробовала шоколада в одной из кофеен в их столице, где, видимо, злоупотребляют более дешевыми молоком и сахаром, - Вот, одной ложки сахара будет достаточно, - она продолжала помешивать густую ароматную жидкость, - Анди, если не сложно, отдели мне два желтка, - она с трудом это сделала сама, когда готовила порцию для их «музыкантов», даже пришлось вылавливать случайно попавший в шоколад кусочек скорлупы. Во дворце ей приносили с кухни уже отделенный желток и ей оставалось лишь колдовать над горячим напитком. А Анди играючи справилась с поставленной задачей – живя несколько лет у Ульриха, у которого не было денег на кухарку, она научилась готовить каши, омлеты, картофель и супы.

\- Пахнет вкусно, - Анди закрыла глаза от удовольствия. И забавно, и приятно искушать юную революционерку недоступными ей раньше вещами, открывать Анди неизведанные ею в прошлом способы получения блаженства! И Анди постепенно меняется, несмотря на показное упрямство. Луи уверена, что к одежде мальчишки-конюха она уже не вернется. И ванна с ароматными добавками приводит ее в восторг, так что может и не откажется разделить с ней дворцовые покои. А если их надежды на благие преобразования не оправдаются, ее девочка-мальчик может еще и согласится уехать с ней в Австрию. Никто не может лишить ее титула эрцгерцогини с причитающимся содержанием; как бы косо на нее теперь не смотрели родственники, они не будут препятствовать ее решению удалиться от света и поселиться в маленьком провинциальном замке. В силу своей бесплодности и возраста, она уже не представляет интереса для вовлечения в династический брак. Конечно, чтобы ее действительно оставили в покое, Анди придется переодеться и играть роль обычной компаньонки. Она, правда, не может представить свою подружку в женском платье, несмотря на все свое художественное воображение. 

\- Вот, попробуй, моя дорогая, - Луи еще раз подула на ложку. Если Анди понравится, нужно осторожно отнести кофейник к себе.  
\- Да, это не сравнить с шоколадом из кофейни, - ее юная возлюбленная с удовольствием облизала остатки содержимого, испачкав при этом губу. Мария-Луиза протянула ее к себе и ловко слизнула шоколад. Более горький, чем она обычно делала, но и сама Анди отличается от женщин и мужчин из ее прошлого. Пока непонятно, нравится ли ей такой шоколад, но любовь, которую она испытывает к Андреа, намного сильнее, чем все ее увлечения прошлого, кроме, наверно, любви к Кларис. Но ее прошлое с Кларис, как маленький сундучок с сокровищем, спрятанный в тайнике пещеры, хранится в глубине ее души, не мешая чувствовать и жить дальше. А ее отношения с Андреа - сокровище ее настоящего и, как она надеется, будущего.

А пока они просто пойдут пить шоколад. Королева достала из буфета две фарфоровые чашечки, а Анди осторожно взяла прихваткой горячую ручку кофейника. Если делать все вместе, то можно периодически обходиться без прислуги. Сначала они, как подобает, насладятся горячим шоколадом, а потом она научит Анди куртуазному озорству с остатками уже остывшего напитка...

Но, увидев идущего им навстречу Аарона, Луи поняла, что сегодня не будет идиллии наедине с возлюбленной и шоколадом - Она не хочет ни с кем разговаривать, фрау Анхен забрала поднос и попросила больше их не беспокоить. Я боюсь, что-то случилось, - часовщик смотрел на них растерянно-удивленно своими большими печальными глазами. Конечно, случилось, но не сейчас, а почти месяц назад. Луи не знала, насколько подробно Аарон осведомлен о насилии, совершенном тогда над Лизхен. И если сегодняшнее поведение обусловленно обнаружившимися последствиями, а не очередным проявлением дурного характера юной баронессы, то нужно принимать меры. Она поговорит с Анхен сегодня вечером, и если та не знает, как помочь с помощью настоек, то придется пригласить доктора. 

\- Не расстраивайтесь, герр Аарон, у девушек иногда бывает плохое настроение. Я уверена, вы еще не раз сыграете вместе с фрейлин Лизхен. А сейчас пойдемте с нами в библиотеку пить шоколад. Только захватите на кухне чашку, - Луи постаралась произнести это как можно непринужденней, чтобы рассеять любые возникшие по отношению к хозяйке замка подозрения. 

Визит Лизхен в ее покои через пару дней несколько удивил королеву. Упрямица отказалась от помощи Анхен, хотя та и знала травницу, помогающую в подобных несчастьях. А почти три недели задержки вкупе с тошнотой по утрам не оставляли сомнений по поводу ее состояния. От визита врача она также упорно отказывалась. 

\- Тогда, в ту ночь, вы сказали, что мое бесчестие – не моя вина, не мой грех, не так ли? – внучка барона говорила вызывающе, но с надрывом. 

\- Конечно, вы чисты и невинны в глазах Всевышнего. И вы еще так молоды - у вас вся жизнь впереди. Поверьте, вы еще можете быть счастливы, забыть все происшедшее, как страшный сон, если решитесь избавиться от постоянного напоминания, - Мария-Луиза, конечно, слышала, что травы не безопасны, но чем раньше бедняга на это решится, тем меньше риска.

\- Но на том, что у меня здесь, - Лизхен опустила голову и показала рукой на живот, - тоже нет вины или греха. И я не в праве совершить убийство, - конечно, королеве было известно, что церковь считает аборты смертным грехом, но нельзя же быть такой фанатичной.  
\- И, еще, я не могу заставить себя возненавидеть его. Я пыталась, - призналась девушка после небольшой паузы. Это было уже совсем сентиментально. Марии-Луизе захотелось поинтересоваться, насколько быстро баронесса возненавидит своего бастарда, если он вдруг окажется похожим на насильника. И, ко всему прочему, даже если положение женщин и изменится, вряд-ли кто из мужчин ее круга возьмет ее с таким «приданным». Мир несправедлив к женщинам. Вот для мужчин внебрачные отпрыски - не позор. А бастарды императоров и королей даже получают титулы и достигают высокого положения.   
\- Я всё равно никогда не выйду замуж, просто не смогу пойти под венец после всего... - будто прочитав ее мысли, ответила девушка. Она замялась, опустила взгляд, но через несколько секунд опять с вызовом подняла глаза на королеву, - И, раз с традиционными условностями при новой власти будет проще, мой ребенок станет наследником и замка, и титула, - заключила Лизхен.  
Ну что ж, покойный барон в гробу точно перевернется от такого наследничка. Хотя, и при старом режиме было возможно при отсутствии законных наследников и младших братьев передать титул бастарду, при правильно составленном завещании и при одобрении короля. Мария-Луиза правда, не припоминала, чтобы подобное хоть раз было осуществлено на практике. А Ульриха вообще выгнали из дома после кончины его отца. Потрясение для семнадцатилетнего юноши, которого граф и воспитывал и обучал на равне со своими законными детьми. Вот такие несправедливо обманутые, обиженные, недополучившие что-то в жизни и приходят в революцию. Но, нужно отдать должное Лизхен – вместо ожидаемого отчаяния думает о будущем на удивление позитивно. Пока трудно представить ее в роли независимой хозяйки замка, но кто знает, какие качества, подавленные строгим воспитанием, еще способны вырваться наружу под влиянием безбожников-революционеров. Может, показать Лизхен ее предложения по поправкам к конституции? Но нет, пока что внучка упрямого барона не похожа на адепта равенства мужчин и женщин.

\- Что ж, вам решать. Но подумайте хорошо – время меняет людей. Ваше решение оставаться незамужней может не выдержать проверку временем, - Если внучка барона не передумает, то ей поневоле придется стать не по женски сильной и независимой. 

\- В любом случае, Лизхен, раз нас свела судьба, вы можете рассчитывать на мою поддержку. Могу обещать, что у меня вы всегда будете с радостью приняты, если пожелаете переехать в столицу, - скорее всего, баронесса теперь не скоро покинет цитадель своих предков, а у нее самой вряд ли теперь будет великосветский салон, да и с Лизхен у нее достаточно прохладные отношения, хотя эта упрямица с непростым характером определенно заслуживает поддержку.

Лизхен поблагодарила, несколько удивленная ее расположением и удалилась, видимо, не готовая к продолжению откровенной беседы. Ну что ж, время покажет, какова будет ее дальнейшая судьба. И что станет с ней и Андреа, да и со всем их королевством? Пока что ее скептический разум не давал распуститься бутонам надежды. 

А в саду, куда направилась Мария-Луиза, уже отцветала магнолия, которая и в эти смутные времена щедро одарила своей экзотической красотой и консервативных жителей замка, и бунтарей. Весна, несмотря на революцию, вступила в свои права – молодая трава пробивалась сквозь неубранные прошлогодние листья. Наверно, при жизни барона слуги не позволяли подобной халатности. Ей также нужно взять пример с природы -быть стойкой и довериться судьбе, которая так непредсказуемо подарила ей встречу с Анди. И хорошо, что она вспомнила свои детские метания и решила опять стать бунтаркой. Лучше, чем быть запуганной пленницей или никому не нужной беглянкой.

Из раздумий ее вывели направляющиеся к ней Ульрих и Андреа. Значит, судьба их страны уже решена. Она невольно вздрогнула, подумав, что ее венценосного супруга наверно уже нет в живых и приготовилась спокойно это выслушать, но лидер революционеров начал несколько с другого, - Франция объявила войну Австрии, - сообщил Ульрих после короткого приветствия. 

Ну что ж, ее родной Австрии теперь точно не до подавления революции в их королевстве. А то, что Людовик подписал подобное, подтверждает ее опасения в том, что французская королевская чета не больше, чем бесправные пленники. Что ждет ее сестру и ее племянников? Холодные щупальца дурного предчувствия подступили к горлу, но она выровняла дыхание и сделала непроницаемое лицо. Она всё равно не может поделиться подобными волнениями со своей возлюбленной, так как не встретит у Анди ни понимания, ни сочувствия к судьбе порицаемой за расточительство королеве Франции. 

\- В столице восстановлен порядок и вы можете вернуться... – Ульрих замялся и затем неловко выразил ожидаемые ею соболезнования.


	10. Chapter 10

Анди не села в карету к Луи, несмотря на ее просьбу. Не из вредности, конечно. Просто, лишняя пара наблюдательных глаз не лишняя. К сожалению, за последние недели увеличилась преступность на дорогах. Хорошо, что их карета не приметная, лишь с четверкой лошадей. А отряд их из восьми человек — семь революционеров и поправившийся после ранения австрийский гусар, один из защищавших королеву в день ее побега из дворца.

— Ваш, Анди, отказ подтверждает возможность непредсказуемых опасностей на нашем пути. Я надеюсь на возвращение моего револьвера, — Луи насмешливо посмотрела на нее, потом повернулась к Ульриху.

— Разумеется, фрау Мария-Луиза. Он где-то у тебя, Анди? Но, я уверен, это излишняя предосторожность, — их лидер теперь беспрекословно доверяет королеве и в такой мелочи, как возвращение ее личного оружия ей отказать не может. Мария-Луиза поделилась с ним секретом, хотя и не обязана была это делать. Информация о смертельных „ловушках“ спасла жизнь и Ульриху, и наверно еще нескольким товарищам. При аресте короля, который их ждал как раз в том помещении, о котором и предупредила королева, они знали, куда не следует наступать. А Анди, несмотря на признательность, несколько дней грызла обида — и на возлюбленную, и на Ульриха.

«Расскажи я тебе, тут же бы сорвалась и поскакала в столицу. Я боялась, что король за это время приготовил еще новые „сюрпризы“ и не могла тобой рисковать.» - Луи, конечно, хорошо ее изучила — она действительно бросилась бы на помощь товарищам.

Им повезло, их четырехчасовое путешествие было спокойным. Когда карета остановилась, у Анди появилось желание подойти и, как истинный кавалер, помочь своей возлюбленнoй. Она уже давно призналась себе, что постепенно превращается в мужчину. Но Ульрих опередил ее — открыл дверку кареты и протянул королеве руку. Луи грациозно спустилась и любезно кивнула молодому мужчине. Потом направилась к ней и с лучезарной улыбкой взяла под руку, — Пойдем ко мне, дорогая, ты, наверно, устала за столько часов в седле.   
Когда ее подруга так смотрит, Анди может лишь подчиниться. Они поднялись по мраморным ступеням парадного входа. Гусар, сопровождавший их в дороге, замыкал шествие.

Они прошли по длинному коридору со стрельчатыми окнами и статуями в нишах. Потом поднялись на третий этаж. Дворец казался безлюден — по дороге встретилась лишь пара служанок, которые склонились в почтительном поклоне.

— И это все твое? Ты здесь жила одна? — Анди впервые была в подобных просторных и роскошных покоях. В отличие от мрачного замка барона, от опочивальни покойной баронессы, которую занимала там ее венценосная „пленница“, все здесь было светлое, богато декорированное рокальными загогулинами.  
— Это уже прошлое, постепенно входят в моду более строгие формы, — равнодушно пожала плечами Луи, — Вот мебель я поменяла, — она показала на уже более скромные диваны и столики с изящной резьбой.  
Здесь все было изыскано. Даже паркет с замысловатым узором, вероятно из ценных пород дерева. А гобелены — настоящие произведения искусства, и с достаточно откровенными сценами. А что еще она могла ждать от королевского дворца? Судя по снисходительной улыбки ее венценосной возлюбленнoй, ее реакция смешна, по меньшей мере.  
Три спальни, выходили в просторную гостиную. При каждой спальне — свои гардеробная и туалетная комнаты. Гостиная, отделанная в бледно-зеленоватых тонах, была достаточно уютной. Помимо гобеленов, стены украшали несколько картин в тонких серебристых рамах — три портрета и несколько небольших пейзажей. — Моя маленькая картинная галерея — здесь и в спальнях все лучшее, написанное мной за эти годы. Еще кое-что есть в Версале и в Шенбрунне, — с плохо скрываемой гордостью сказала Луи.

Она объяснила, что в эту гостиную вхожи лишь самые близкие ей придворные, и, разумеется, ее статс дамы. А приемы и увеселения проводятся в другой части дворца. Анди решила отложить осмотр этих парадных залов на другой день — ее и так переполняли противоречивые чувства.

Далее, из гостиной по коридору можно пройти в художественную мастерскую Луи и в ее большую королевскую гардеробную. В конце коридора — комната для служанки и дверь, ведущая в холл. Он, как вторая гостиная, со столиками и креслами, только более строгими. Охрана стояла у дверей холла — и внутри, и снаружи. Это, как объяснила Луи, для приема людей, не входящих в ее круг, обычно с разными просьбами.

— А вот так можно пройти из одной спальни в другую, — Луи легким движением прикоснулась к гобелену на стене и из гостевой голубой опочивальни они шагнули в ее личную, с нежно-золотистыми гобеленами — в тон прекрасных волос хозяйки. На бежеватых стенах Анди увидела несколько больших картин под стеклом, в тонких золотистых рамках. Она приблизилась к одной из них, чтобы рассмотреть детали. На светлых пейзажах обнаженные и полуобнаженные фигуры, похоже, из греческой мифологии. Неужели ей позировали ее возлюбленные?

— Акварель по рисунку крандашом. Я написала это в Париже, под чутким руководством Элизабет Лебрен. Эти юноши и девушки — профессиональные натурщики из Академии. Обычные люди не смогут долго выдержать такие позы. Так что, не ревнуй, — Луи обняла ее за талию сзади и поцеловала в шею.

— Уже более двух лет никто не жил в гостевых спальнях, не считая пары моих племянниц, навестивших меня во время своего путешествия по Германии. Пожалуйста, не отказывайся из принципа, никто не станет счастливей или богаче от пустующих помещений, — Луи как бы прочитала ее мысли, — А днем мы будем работать вместе в приюте, мой новый директор, — возлюбленная подарила ей невесомый поцелуй. Аргументы королевы, как всегда, крыть нечем. И то, что „госпожа попечительница“ готова вникнуть во все детали воспитания сирот и даже заниматься с ними рисованием, обезоруживает.  
— Хорошо, я согласна, но только если ты серьезно будешь помогать детям, — Если у них будет общее дело, то Андреа перестанет себя чувствовать игрушкой в руках своей коронованой подруги.

Они выпили легкого белого вина, поели овощи и какое-то изысканное блюдо из птицы. Анди в жизни не пробовала ничего похожего и захотела спросить, что сделало еду особенной — редкие специи или повар-волшебник. Но промолча - королева вряд-ли вникает в подобные детали. После обеда она попросила Луи показать ей другие, не попавшие на стену работы. Они направились в мастерскую, но в коридоре встретили молодого человека приятной, но несколько женственной наружности в темной одежде. Ее возлюбленная тоже последние дни облачалась в темное, как дань уважения традиции. Королева обняла юношу и чмокнула в щеку, — Алекс, как я рада тебя видеть!  
Анди поняла, что перед ней наследный принц, или, точнее, новый король.  
— А я несказанно счастлив, что с вами все в порядке, Луи! Мачеха и пасынок обменялись традиционными соболезнованиями и Мария-Луиза предложила вернуться в зеленую гостиную.  
— Это Андреа, она революционерка, так что, величать Вашем Величеством тебя не будет. Кстати, она поэт, как и ты, — Луи была в приподнятом настроении.  
— Я уже успел познакомиться, и, как не странно это прозвучит, даже немного сдружиться с товарищем Ульрихом. Так что, мне не привыкать, — отпарировал шутку юноша, — А вы бежали от родителей, фрейлин Андреа? Примкнули к бунтовщикам, спасаясь от ненавистного брака? — Голубоглазый принц улыбнулся и подмигнул Анди. Значит, в новой одежде ее больше не принимают за простолюдинку.

Королева как-то рассказала ей о сыне своего супруга. Она заменила мальчику мать, или, скорее всего, в силу своей юности, стала старшей сестрой. Много раз защищала этого мягкого впечатлительного ребенка от отца, который безуспешно пытался сделать из наследника „настоящего мужчину“, часто достаточно жестокими методами.

После еще нескольких обменов любезными шутками Луи спросила пасынка о его невесте и о сроках возможной свадьбы.  
— Я разорвал помолвку. Фридрих предложил мне военную помощь в подавлении революции, но мне претит кровопролитие. Тем более, их военное содействие практически означает отказ от нашей независимость. Меня никогда не привлекали ни абсолютная власть, ни излишества роскоши, — принц замялся на секунду, — Так что, надеюсь, мы сработаемся с Ульрихом. Главное, чтобы в парламент попали честные и компетентные люди, — Анди попыталась, но не смогла уловить фальши в словах будущего короля. При случае, она поинтересуется у Ульриха, что тот думает об этом на вид порядочном юноше.

— Ты зря поспешил, нужно было лишь дипломатично отказаться от помощи, — королева заговорила не терпящим возражения тоном, — Если мы установим конституционную монархию на правовой основе, Пруссия должна будет это признать, и помолвка может быть восстановлена. Я сама напишу Фридриху-Вильгельму.

— Но мы с Генриеттой не любим друг друга! Браки по принуждению давно пора отменить. Каждый человек волен сам распоряжаться своей судьбой.

— Обычно, такие браки гарантируют политическую стабильность, не сильно ограничивая при этом личную свободу, — холодно ухмыльнулась Мария-Луиза. Анди не могла поверить своим ушам — ее подруга сама недавно критиковала подобное мироустройство, признавая, что нередко супруги находят утешение на стороне, мужчины — в открытую. А вот неверные жены горько страдают при публичном разоблачении.

— Это наша первая ночь вместе, — воодушевленно сказала королева, когда они наконец остались одни, — И не нужно опасаться стука в дверь — летом, когда не топят камин, прислуга не приходит раньше девяти.  
Уже темнело, и они решили посмотреть мастерскую с утра после завтрака.  
— Зато можно сходить в библиотеку за пикантной книгой. А то мой возлюбленный что-то приуныл, — Луи провела рукой по волосам и щеке Анди, - Я, помнится, обещала познакомить тебя с сочинениями Маргариты Наваррской.

— Луи, а почему мы должны скрывать наши отношения? Ты уже свободна, — Мысли Андреа становились все тревожней — может, ее венценосная возлюбленная тоже планирует вступить в так называемый династический брак по политическим причинам, а к ней относится как к игрушке?

— Никакая революция не сможет изменить людей, моя любимая, — с грустью в голосе начала объяснять ей королева. Для толпы мы с тобой — гнусные извращенки, поправшие законы Бога и природы.  
И не поспоришь. Андреа размечталась и забыла, что сама не раз слышала гневные высказывания и угрозы в адрес разного рода содомистов. И представляться мужчиной не получится — она слишком известна среди революционеров. Да и будь она юношей, Луи всё равно не стала бы марать свою безупречную репутацию. Андреа здесь в роли наблюдателя от революции. Хотя это звучит парадоксально — австрийские гусары днем и ночью охраняют покои и готовых пожертвовать жизнью ради дочери Марии-Терезии.

Луи уже давно объяснила ей свою осторожность простым нежеланием пятнать безупречное имя своей матери, не позволять злословить о семье Габсбургов, — Если дать людям повод злословить, то потом они уже сами будут сочинять про тебя небылицы.

Мария-Луиза переживает, что их сочиняют про ее любимую сестру. Анди сама слышала гадкие и порой неправдоподобные истории про Марию-Антуанетту. Луи, разумеется, опровергает все сплетни, неохотно признавая за французской королевой лишь ее, ставшую притчей во языцах, расточительность.

Направляясь к выходу, Анди продолжала рассматривать все вокруг. Вазы, часы, статуэтки, еще какие-то безделушки, которые она сначала и не заметила — не один день пройдет, пока изучишь все даже в одной комнате. Если ее подруга — „скромная“ в своих тратах королева, то какова же роскошь Версаля и других дворцов во Франции? Их французские товарищи правильно сделали, что восстали. И она, при всей своей любви к Луи, не может сочувствовать ее переживаниям за судьбу сестры.

В холле перед библиотекой на встречу им выплыла дама в пышно-воздушном, похожем на лиловое облако платье.  
— Ваше Величество, — дама склонилась в поклоне. Правда, в ее исполнениии этот „традиционный реверанс“ не выглядел так театрально, как у Лизхен. Видимо, тренировка.  
— Примите мои самые искренние соболезнования по случаю кончины его величества, — брюнетка сделала скорбное лицо, — Ходили слухи, что вы захвачены бунтовщиками. Вся моя семья ежедневно молилась о вашем спасении.

— Не ожидала снова увидеть вас, графиня. Что вас привело обратно? — достаточно холодно поинтересовалась Мария-Луиза, поблагодарив за соболезнования и молитвы. Видимо, эта расфуфыренная аристократка — не самый приятный для королевы человек.

— Я много раз корила себя, что поддалась панике, испугавшись за детей. Но, оставив малышей в Баварии у тетушке, я тут же собралась обратно, чтобы быть с вами в эти жуткие времена, — пафосно продолжила графиня. Значит, это одна из убегавших, чье имущество они поуменьшили в пользу революции. Скорее всего, у этой особы просто не было денег на жизнь за границей.

— Милая графиня, я благодарю вас за заботу, но у нас уже не будет прежнего двора, прежних развлечений. Казна действительно пуста, и, чтобы избежать кровопролития, я согласна отказаться от излишеств, — похоже, Мария-Луиза вежливо отказала лицемерке в должности статс дамы.

— Мой супруг сейчас разговаривает с его величеством Александром. Он, благородная душа, решил заняться политикой, чтобы спасти наше королевство. Он организовывает представителей дворянства в этот, — женщина сделала презрительную гримасу, и выплюнула, — парламент.

Глубоко вздохнула, сделала паузу и заискивающе посмотрела на королеву, — Граф достаточно компетентен, чтобы занять должность министра. Не отдавать же должности этому отребью! До чего мы дожили — бастарды решают наши судьбы на равне с королями! А этот Ульрих еще ко всему прочему — бастард родного дяди моего супруга.

Андреа буквально прикусила себе язык и сделала непроницаемое лицо. Похоже, что аристократические родственнички Ульриха вспомнили о нем, чтобы оставаться на плаву — получить должности, а может, и оплести его смертельными интригами, чтобы вернуть свою власть.

— Я надеюсь, в новый кабинет попадут компетентные и честные люди, — спокойно проговорила Мария-Луиза, — И я рада видеть вас такой сиятельной, — она насмешливо окинула взглядом пышное платье графини, — Это произведение мадам Барбетт?

— Да, ваше величество, но должна признаться, это прошлый сезон, — дама вздохнула, —  
Кстати, плебеи совсем распустились — эта, с позволения сказать, швея не берет мой заказ на новый, летний гардероб. Как она вообще смеет не верить слову благородной дамы! Я же не виновата, что была ограблена бунтовщиками, и что крестьяне отказываются в это межвластие платить нам за землю!

Андреа слышала, что есть аристократы, живущие в долг. Видимо, графиня должна еще за прошлые наряды. И правильно эта мадам Барбетт делает, что не уступает — портные трудятся не покладая рук, чтобы вот такие фифы дефилировали в роскошных платьях, считая себя пупом земли. Луи вроде не разделяет взгляды этой расфуфыренной пустышки, уважает людей, способных к искусству или ремеслу. Но вместо того, чтобы вступиться, слушает с равнодушной усмешкой на лице. Анди привыкла высказываться, бороться и за свои взгляды, и за своих. Как ей хотелось тогда с Лизхен разобраться! Но не успевала — королева молниеносно ставила девчонку на место. А сейчас она молчит. Может, для Марии-Луизы вот такие графини — „свои“. А она, Ульрих, Аарон - так, редкие исключения из правил, на которых не распространяется привычное высокомерие. Ну скажи, что ты уважаешь и Ульриха, и эту швею! А ее, Анди, безродную сироту, эта графиня вообще назвала бы последней чернью! Интересно, а кто она на самом деле для дочери великой Марии-Терезии?

Анди стало больно и одиноко, первый раз за время их с королевой отношений. Весь этот месяц она жила в какой-то эйфории, в надежде на сказку, которой у нее не было в детстве. И даже поверила в любовь.

Она почувствовала, как к глазам подкатывают слезы. Такое с ней бывало редко. Не сильно думая, Андреа развернулась и бросилась к выходу и вниз по лестнице. Просто, хотелось остаться одной. Кажется, ее никто не окликнул.

Уже темнело. Теплый ветерок дул в лицо и осушал слезы. Она почти бежала по так хорошо знакомым ей улицам. Торговцы уже закрывали свои магазины, на пару часов раньше, чем до беспорядков. На улицах теперь намного опасней, хотя и полиция, и гусары Марии-Луизы периодически патрулируют город. Издержки революции, цинично пошутил кто-то из товарищей. Она пощупала внутренний карман — нож при ней. И еще быстрые ноги, и не подводившие ее раньше кулаки. Она, конечно, безрассудно рискует. Но возвращаться во дворец нет желания. И она так давно не была сама по себе.

Андреа ускорила шаг. Быстрая ходьба успокоила, плакать уже не хотелось. Торговая площадь скоро закончилась. Она прошла еще несколько жилых кварталов, уже скорее прогуливаясь. Дальше шла улица, которую она знала хуже. Анди огляделась. Здесь было оживленней и светлее. Кто-то входил и выходил из питейных заведений, девочки понятной профессии стояли прямо на тротуаре. Она вспомнила, что дальше будет дом терпимости. Когда она промышляла на улицах, то избегала этот район. Нужно повернуть обратно.

— Любезный молодой человек, — девица с глубоким декольте и выбивающимися из-под вычурной шляпки рыжими кудряшками кокетливо поманила ее пальчиком, — очень хочется пить, может, угостите? — проститутка показала на вход в кабак.

Она должна послать эту шлюшку подальше и уйти. Но она уже не может остановить череду необдуманных поступков. Или ей просто всё равно?

— И давно ты сюда ходишь? Только не ври, что первый раз, — Анди слышала, что проститутки часто говорят так наивным юношам.

— Где-то около полугода, — курносенькая, серые глаза, свежие щечки. Наверно, не больше шестнадцати-семнадцати, — Я — Грета.  
— Пойдем, Грета, куплю тебе выпить, — неужели, она собралась пить с этой девчушкой только из-за ее имени? Нет, не только. Ей интересно, возбудит-ли ее близкое соседство готового на все женского тела. Если она захочет эту особу, то значит и к Луи у нее не любовь, а лишь желание. А про чувства она нафантазировала от неудовлетворенности и одиночества.

— Ты — красивый и галантны, благородный юноша, но почему-то грустный, — Грета уже выпила свой стакан вина. Она положила голову Анди на плечо и обняла за талию, обдав запахом резких духов. А у Луи духи загадочно-нежные. В кабаке было еще несколько подобных пар, и еще компания подвыпивших мужчин за большим столом, которые о чем-то пьяно спорили.

— Пойдем ко мне, развеселю тебя! Тут недалеко, — Грета выпятила грудь, как бы предлагая оценить ее прелести. Андреа провела рукой по шее девушки, по ее груди, даже скользнула пальцами под платье и сжала сосок. Грета томно закатила глаза и замурчала, как кошка. Было приятно прикасаться к женскому телу, не больше. А когда прикасаешься к Луи, сердце то замирает, то пускается вскачь. И внизу — волна возбуждения. Наверно, если продолжить, и эта девочка может возбудить. Но продолжать нет желания.

Анди допила пиво и достала две серебряные монеты – вот, за выпивку и тебе. А я лучше пойду, не обижайся, — она резко поднялась и направилась к двери.

— И чем же тебе наша Греточка не угодила? Или брезгуешь такими, барчук? — недобро ухмыльнулся коренастый, неряшливо одетый мужчина, преградив ей путь. От него разило перегаром и потом. В правой руке блестел нож. Уже больше пяти лет Анди не была в подобных переделках, но все вспомнилось мгновенно. Она попятилась и съежилась, изображая испуг.  
— Чего, сосунок, страшно, — мужик довольно засмеялся, показывая гнилые зубы и пошел не нее, — А ну, быстро выворачивай карманы и, это, … — договорить он не успел — Анди резко врезала ему кулаком в нос, ловко отпрыгнула и, обогнув его с левой стороны, открыла дверь и вылетела на улицу. Не теряя ни секунды, она устремилась в проход между домами.


	11. Chapter 11

— Сочувствую вам, графиня. Но можно облегчить вашу долю в это смутное время компромиссов, — королева сделала паузу и с удовлетворением поймала блеск надежды в глазах благородной Ламарк, — Если пожаловать мадам Барбетт дворянский титул, то отказы из ее уст уже не смогут вас сильно оскорбить.

С лучезарной улыбкой она кивнула на прощание потерявшей дар речи даме. Она не позволит обижать Клотильду — ученицу самой Розы Бертен*. Она уговорила талантливую девушку переехать из Парижа в их королевство семь лет назад. А в столице Франции мадам Барбетт зарабатывала бы больше.

Где же Анди? И не думает возвращаться. Королева услышала удаляющиеся шаги, но не стала акцентировать на этом внимания и окликать революционерку. Ее возлюбленная наверно отошла от греха подальше, чтобы не сцепиться с графиней. Для Двора, неслыханной дерзости поступок. Но на революционеров этикет не распространяется. Анди и так часто переступает через свои принципы, сдерживается, пытается привыкнуть к новой для нее жизни. Зря, конечно, не дослушала, как она «утешила» Ламарк.

Луи не спеша осмотрела хорошо знакомые ей книжные полки. Где же все-таки Анди? Она достала рассказы Маргариты Наваррской, подумав, захватила еще и сонеты Шекспира о любви, переведенные на немецкий. Может, это вдохновит Анди на лирику. Погуляв еще минут пятнадцать по библиотеке, королева вернулась к себе. Там ее возлюбленной не было. Гусар из охраны подтвердил, что девушка не возвращалась. Где же она может быть? Неужели разозлилась по-настоящему? Наверно, пошла к Ульриху или навестить других товарищей. И за что злой рок столкнул их сегодня с графиней Ламарк? Нет, бегать за Андреа она не будет. А вот должности граф точно не получит — в его «благородную душу» что-то мало верится.

Интересно, что ему на это Алекс ответил? Надо заглянуть к нему. Мальчик удивил ее сегодня не замечавшимися ранее за ним твердостью и смелостью. Неужели революционные идеи так заразительны? Подождав еще около получаса, Луи отправилась навестить юношу. Она прошла мимо охраны, сделав знак, что докладывать не надо. Обычно, ее пасынок вечерами что-то читает или пишет.

Оказывается, заразительны не только идеи, но и сами революционеры. По Андреа можно судить. И где же эта девчонка, если Ульрих здесь, играет в шахматы с кронпринцем? А под шахматы молодые люди потягивают коньяк — она заметила знакомую французскую бутылку рядом с бокалами. Алекс не имел раньше привычки баловаться крепким алкоголем, да и Ульрих до аскетизма воздержан в возлияниях. И Алекс раньше ни на кого такие полные обложения взгляды не бросал.  
Мария-Луиза давно заметила равнодушие принца к противоположному полу. Правда, и влечения к своему собственному за ним не замечала. Может, сдерживался, боять гнева своего венценосного отца? Время покажет — хотелось бы надеятся, что это лишь дружеские порывы. Иначе, учитывая твердый отказ Алекса жениться без любви, славный королевский род продолжен не будет.

Приятели поднялись, заметив ее. Алекс отвел взгляд и покраснел. Конечно, под коньяк лучше играть в карты.

— Не ожидала у тебя гостей. Но это к лучшему, так как герра Ульриха это также касается. Надеюсь, вы не поддадитесь на уговоры графа Ламарк? Его благородные порывы спасти страну прямо пропорциональны его личным финансовым проблемам, — Луи перешла сразу к делу.

Судя по ситуации на шахматной доске и расслабленному состоянию игроков, они уединились в гостиной Алекса сразу после ухода этого самозваного организатора представителей дворянства. Так что, спрашивать у Ульриха про Анди не было смысла.

— Не буду вам мешать, приятного вечера, — она постаралась улыбнуться как можно непринужденней.

Значит, Анди убежала в город. В сей поздний час на улицах не безопасно. Хотя ее юная подруга и знает город, как свои пять пальцев, она уже не похожа на безликого мальчишку-конюха. И в этом ее, Луи, непосредственная вина. И зачем она только забрала назад у Анди свой револьвер! Сумасбродная обидчивая девчонка! Интересно, куда она направилась?

Если поднять тревогу, рассказав тому же Ульриху, свободолюбивая Анди ей этого может не простить. Королева решила никому ничего не объяснять, а просто приказала отряду гусар до утра патрулировать город в надежде, что вооруженные кавалеристы распугают шайки разного рода отребья.

Луи никогда не была в похожей ситуации. От мысли, что с Анди что-то случилось, холодеет внутри. От осознания, что Анди ее бросила, к глазам подступают слезы. Она так не любила уже целую вечность. А как она обрадовалась этой любви «на равных» — отношениям, в которых, если на тебя обидятся или разлюбят, то не останутся рядом из уважения к титулу.

Почему Анди просто не высказала все в лицо графине? Она бы не стала сердиться за это на свою революционерку. Или это она сейчас себе так говорит, потому что возлюбленной нет рядом? Но налети Анди на нее с несправедливыми обвинениями, Луи точно не рассердилась бы. Она умеет и убеждать, и успокаивать — делала это уже со своей бунтаркой. А вот что сейчас делать, не знает.

Для Анди, слово «плебей» из уст аристократа — как красная тряпка для быка. Хотя она сама и не причисляет свою возлюбленную к таковым и ни разу ничем не унизила ни саму Анди, ни близких ей людей. У Андреа от природы острый ум, тонкие пальцы на руках и ногах, да и черты лица деликатные. Нo ее любимая упрямо предпочитает причислять себя к простолюдинам.

Мария-Луиза вспомнила, что еще не навестила тело своего покойного супруга. Оно будет еще несколько дней находиться в придворной капелле, а после Вольфганг Александер девятнадцатый обретет вечный покой в фамильной королевской усыпальнице. Из-за ситуации в стране, традиционных торжественных мероприятий не предполагается. Да и она не станет соблюдать традиционный строгий траур — не задрапирует в черное свои покои, чтобы уединиться там на целый год, молясь и горюя.

У Вольфганга была возможность сохранить свою жизнь — мирно удалиться в монастырь. Она убедила Ульриха согласиться на такой компромисс. Хотя знала почти наверняка, что ее самолюбивый супруг предпочтет месть и смерть.

Король согласился сложить с себя корону и пригласил представителей восставших в малый тронный зал — небольшое помещение, специально оборудованное еще несколько веков назад. Когда в стране начались волнения, ее супруг приказал отреставрировать механизмы, заставляющие пол по центру проваливаться в специальную яму. Он даже продемонстрировал ей эту средневековую ловушку, рассуждая при этом, что лучше подойдет его «гостям» — заточенные ножи, кипящая смола или оголодавшие дикие звери.

Когда революционеры стали приближаться к нему с обеих сторон по периметру стен, он понял, что проиграл. Выстрелив из револьвера, он ранил одного из товарищей Ульриха. Затем поднес что-то к губам и через несколько секунд упал замертво.

Луи не корила себя за предательство. Хотя революционеры, за исключением ее любимой бунтарки, Ульриха и Аарона, раздражали ее своей простоватостью и она избегала общения с ними, но Мария-Луиза не могла не признать, что они — люди мужественные, готовые рискнуть своей жизнью за то, что считают правильным. Поднялись-то они от отчаяния, которому посодействовал упорный отказ короля к диалогу, и не заслужили подобного изуверства. Она спросила Ульриха, что же было в яме, до последнего надеясь, что Вольфганг побоится Бога, в которого вроде верил больше нее. Она надеялась зря — под полом были котлы с кипящей смолой.

Придворный капеллан и две монахини читали заупокойные каноны у постамента с гробом. Значит, и дальше будет все по традиции — церковь проигноровала факт добровольного ухода из жизни. Увидев королеву, молящиеся прервались и тактично удалились, оставив ее одну с почившим королем. Она опустилась на колени на отделанную черным бархатом скамеечку у изголовья постамента. Бальзамировщики постарались на славу, омолодив Вольфганга лет на десять-пятнадцать. Подрагивающее пламя свечей играло на бледном лице. Казалось, покойник сейчас откроет глаза и поднимется со своего смертного ложа.

— Пусть Всевышний простит твою грешную душу. А я оставлю в сердце лишь светлую память о наших первых годах. И прости меня, я не могла поступить по другому.

Луи не лицемерила. Наверно, первые три года семейной жизни были по-своему счастливыми. Нет, они не питали глубоких чувств друг к другу. Но были дружба и взаимное влечение, переходившее порой в страстные порывы. Вольфганг первый охладел к ней и вернулся к своему прежним забавам — к женщинам, с которыми он мог позволить то, что никогда не посмел бы с принцессой крови.

— Спи спокойно, mein Lieber, — она слегка коснулась губами воскового лба короля и отошла от гроба.

Существует ли Создатель? Бессмертна ли душа? Хочется надеяться, что мы не уйдем в небытие, не растворимся без следа в мироздании, когда душа покинет тленное тело. Католическая концепция Бога и Мироздания неубедительна, по меньшей мере. Она слышала о других оккультных теориях, о многократном приходе души на Землю, где она возрождается вновь и вновь. Но почему мы тогда не помним наши прошлые жизни?

Она подошла к статуе Мадонны. Молодая женщина прижимала младенца-Иисуса к себе, устремив свой скорбный взгляд куда-то вдаль, как бы предвидя судьбу своего сына. Поддавшись порыву, Луи зажгла пять свечей в подсвечнике у подножья статуи — за самых близких ей людей, чьи жизни оказались в водовороте этого смутного времени, — Пусть жестокий рок минует Антонию и ее малышей, Александра и Андреа. Сохрани их, Пресвятая Дева, живыми и невредимыми! — Что это с ней? Последний раз она обращалась к Богу в далеком детстве.

Огонь одной свечи, слабо потрепыхавшись с минуту, с треском погас. А остальные четыре сменили яркое, перемигивающееся пламя на плавное, устремленное вверх. Неужели, с Анди что-то случилось? Королева обычно посмеивалась над суеверными людьми, а уж себя и подавно не причисляла к оным. Но сейчас, в этой капелле, на нее обрушилось что-то не подвластное ни логике, ни разуму. Луи стало страшно до оцепенения, страшней, чем в тот роковой день, когда выстрел из пушки остановил ее экипаж.

Неужели, что-то с Анди? Она стала задыхаться от тяжелого обволакивающего аромата благовоний, и, сделав над собой усилие, бросилась прочь. Караульный у выхода открыл перед ней тяжелую дверь и она оказалась в свежей прохладе ночи. Отдышавшись, она подняла глаза на звездное небо. Звезды ярки, но холодны и безучастны, также, как и Бог, Создатель, Всевышний или как там его по-разному называют наивные люди. Глаза невольно наполнились слезами. При своей природной ироничности, она крайне редко впадала в подобное состояние. Надо усилием воли остановить нахлынувшие эмоции и вернуться к своей обычной рассудительности. Прикусив себе язык, и впившись ногтями в ладони, королева направилась обратно в свои покои.

Оставив своих верных гусаров у холле и жестом отпустив служанку, Мария-Луиза бросилась в спальню и, не раздеваясь, упала на кровать. Уже можно было не сдерживаться, и она разразилась рыданиями.

— Луи, любимая, — Андреа опустилась на нее и уткнулась лицом в ее волосы. И как она не услышала шаги возлюбленной? Она не должна плакать навзрыд, гневно кричать, прыгать от радости, жаловаться на жизнь или просить о пощаде. Ее происхождение и воспитание накладывает табу на подобное недостойное поведение. Да ее натуре, к счастью, подобное и не свойственно. Обычно, она доброжелательно холодна с посторонними, по ситуации иронична, и сдержанно искрення с дорогими ее сердцу людьми. Идеальный баланс. Даже наедине с возлюбленными эмоции прорываются лишь в моменты наибольшей духовной или телесной близости. Кстати, Анди тоже на удивление сдержанная — с врожденным чувством собственного достоинства.

От нахлынувшего на нее счастья, что ее бунтарка снова рядом, Луи почему-то сильнее разрыдалась и уткнулась в подушку. И стыдно, и сразу легко на душе. Нет, она не покажет лицо, пока не успокоится. Но сильные руки революционерки отняли у нее подушку и ловко перевернули лицом вверх. От ее девочки пахло пивом, которое королева терпеть не могла. Значит, ее бунтарка назло ей пошла в кабак и выпила эту мерзость. На краю кровати Луи заметила большой букет махровых красных роз. Кажется, из сада у городской ратуши. Рыдания сменились смехом. За такой жест можно простить пиво. Сады для нее еще никто не обрывал. По своим повадкам ее возлюбленная — действительно пацанка, парень. Главное, вернулась живая и невредимая.  
— В следующий раз, любимая, возьми меня с собой, когда захочешь прогуляться в городе, — Мария-Луиза притянула Анди к себе.


	12. Chapter 12

Луи, наконец, провалилась в царство Морфея*, а Анди все не могла успокоить мысли, правда, по большей части, радостные. Она любит и любима! Андреа уже почти не сомневается в этом. Почти.

Впервые её возлюбленная сбросила свои королевские доспехи, показала слабость. Оказывается, ничто человеческое ей не чуждо. Даже бояться. Даже плакать.  
Анди, конечно, стыдно — что она причина. И стыдно, и радостно одновременно.

Значит, она дорога своей венценосной подруге. Но так ли сильно, как Луи дорога ей? Их отношения попирают и физические, и общественные догмы. Это любовь вопреки правилам, вопреки разуму. Запретная любовь. Интересно, насколько сильно это тяготит её венценосную возлюбленную? У королевы намного больше тяжелых якорей, удерживающих корабль страсти, чем у безродной бунтарки. Она постарается в будущем воздерживаться от категоричных суждений о своей возлюбленной.

Мария-Луиза для неё значит гораздо больше, чем просто желанное женское тело. Анди мало знала о чувственной любви, но после попытки ночного общения с юной проституткой уверена, что одно лишь плотское ей претит. За эту «проверку» немного стыдно, но зато она убедилась, что лишь сердечная привязанность вызывает у неё желание. И она, не признающая королев в обществе, способна получить удовлетворение плоти лишь с истиной Королевой своего сердца. Общепризнано, что единение тела и духа между мужчиной и женщиной создаёт между ними идеальный союз. И церковь, и философы, и авторы любовных романов — все признают это. А может ли подобное единение быть между двумя женщинами? Даже при том, что она где-то ощущает себя мужчиной.

А ведь у Луи, при всей её женственности, тоже не очень женский характер. Недавнее проявление слабости не в счёт. Так же, как и для Анди — сегодняшние слёзы, которые никто не видел. Королева тверда, смела и не сентиментальна. Как и Анди, Мария-Луиза не любительница слезливых женских романов. И они обе не говорят друг другу красивые слова — предпочитают выражать чувства действиями. Анди просто не умеет, а её возлюбленная наверно привыкла к восхвалению своей особы. Но это заслужено не одним лишь титулом — её карасоте нет равных. Анди осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, провела рукой по волосам, обнаженному плечу и спине возлюбленной. Бархатистая кожа была прохладной и она на всякий случай прикрыла Луи одеялом.

Что же она так — считает себя мужчиной, похвасталась, что пишет стихи, а сама ещё ничего не сочинила своей прекрасной возлюбленной.  
«Моя богиня златовласая, твои глаза — как озера в солнечный день, твоя кожа, нежнее бархата, а губы — как лепестки розы. А под шелковистым холмиком — волшебный бутон — он раскрывается и сочится благодатными соками от прикосновений и поцелуев, щедро орашая нектаром любви…» — наверно, нужно как-то так — без надрыва и страданий, аллегорическое и на грани приличий. Но не складываются у Анди подобные фривольные куртуазности в вирши. А смелости преподнести подобный стих Луи у неё никогда не хватит.

Стихи ей приходят сами, обычно когда она в растревоженном состоянии. И они, как правило, резкие и жёсткие. Например сегодня, пока гуляла по городу, вот такое сочинилось:

Сердце поет гимн любви — веселись Анди, празднуй?  
Правда, Ум скалит зубы как судья беспристрастный.  
Стрелы Амура пронзили и дерзкое тело, и робкую душу,  
Сердце в смятенье сбивается с ритма и рвется наружу.  
И Душа не смогла устоять — отдалась королеве.  
И запуталась в сетях златых. Ну, а Разум бушует в гневе.

Естественно, эти строки она Луи никогда не прочитает. Тем более, сейчас Андреа уже так не чувствует и не думает. И слезы в глазах Луи, и то, как судорожно возлюбленная прижимала ее к себе — все это заставило Анди поверить в истинность чувств королевы. Даже если Луи где-то в глубине души и испытывает стыд из-за любви к человеку другого сословия, то это, наверно, неизбежно. Она должна её понять и простить, если любит. Ведь ей тоже было бы легче с подругой без всяких там титулов. Можно лишь надеяться, что время разрешит их противоречия.

Правда, она тоже не заметила, как изменилась, сблизившись с королевой и поменяв одежду. Мальчишка-конюх остался в прошлом. Нет, она не отступилась от идей о справедливости и равенстве, как и прежде, она желает помочь обездоленным. Но этой ночью она с удивлением поймала себя на том, что помимо жалости почувствовала презрение к рыжей Грете. А мужика, который хотел ее ограбить, вообще про себя назвала вонючим быдлом. Конечно, это были не лучшие представители народа. Стыдно, но не возникло желания вытащить девчушку с улицы, как-то помочь. Нет, она готова бороться за общество, где никто не будет принуждать девочек торговать собой. Но, вспоминая свою жизнь на улицах, людей, с которыми там сталкивалась и истории, которые там слышала, понимает, что эта Грета уже вряд ли захочет быть прачкой или посудомойкой. А если и согласится, то всё равно будет по старой памяти искать постыдный приработок, чтобы позволить себе лишнюю тряпку или безделушку. Она сама, правда, оказавшись у Ульриха, не порывалась больше воровать. Во-первых, ее спаситель взял с нее слово, а во-вторых — пара скромных платьев ее вполне устраивали. Но, самое главное, новый для нее мир книг и революционных идей захватил ее целиком.

Она согласна с королевой, что в парламент могут быть допущены только грамотные и уважаемые люди, а не всякий сброд, который, к сожалению, творит бесчинства, прикрываясь революционными лозунгами. Она, например, сегодня ночью поняла, что ее могут не только ограбить, но и убить во имя революции лишь за то, как она одета. Причем, мужчина явно не имел никакого отношения к революционной борьбе. Она уже слышала от товарищей, что делает разгневанная толпа, подхватывая незнакомые ей ранее лозунги. К сожалению, кое-кто из них рассказывал о подобном беспределе с восторгом. Та же Гертруда усмехнулась, что неплохо было бы ей с подружками пройтись по королевским гардеробным. И это после того, как еще в замке барона эта бесстыдница не постеснялась выцыганить что-то из одежды и нижнего белья у Марии-Луизы.

Ее возлюбленная вдруг дернулась, ударив ее головой, вскрикнула и задышала отрывисто.  
— Что такое? Тебе плохо? — Анди встревоженно обняла Луи за плечи, ощутив под пальцами влажную кожу.

— Мне приснилась сестра, — пролепетела королева. Она все еще тяжело дышала, но, кажется, была уже с ней. Она повернулась к ней лицом и доверчиво, как-то по детски уткнулась ей в плечо. Правда, ни плакать, ни объяснять подробней не стала. Анди и не настаивала, лишь гладила ее волосы, золотящиеся в свете догорающей свечи. Она и без всяких слов понимает, что тревожит ее венценосную подругу. Луи старается не говорить с ней на эту тему, а в мыслях сама себя накручивает. Зачем? Ее сестрицу с королем никто не трогает, живут они во дворце, ни в чем себе не отказывая. Даже монархия официально еще не отменена. Правда, если учесть настроения французских товарищей, близких к Карлу у ее возлюбленной есть основания для волнения. Но не все же во Франции такие радикальные.

— Пойду освежусь, — Луи поднялась и Анди заметила блестящие капельки пота на обнаженной коже. Анди захотелось притянуть возлюбленную к себе и слизнуть эти капельки, но она поняла, что Луи сейчас не до игр. Из туалетной комнаты королева вернулась в свежей сорочке и благоухающая розовой водой. Она легла лицом вниз и уткнулась в подушку.

— Это всего лишь сон, ты же сама в такое не веришь, — Анди стала гладить подруг по плечам и спине.  
— Я заходила в капеллу, когда тебя не было. Не подумай, что я вдруг стала рьяной католичкой, — Луи горько усмехнулась, кажется даже сквозь слезы, — Но я обратилась к Мадонне и мне было дано плохое предзнаменование. Я тогда жутко испугалась за тебя, у меня внутри как бы что-то оборвалось, думала, с тобой что-то случилось, — Мария-Луиза наверно первый раз так откровенно заговорила с ней и Анди затаила дыхание, боясь спугнуть эту прорвавшуюся сквозь броню обычного легкого сарказма искренность, — Ты вернулась, моя любимая, и я уже решила, что все это глупости, мое неуемное воображение, — она замолчала, потом приподнялась и села на постели и уставилась куда-то вдаль.

— У меня уже сбывались дурные сны, — Луи сжалась совершенно не по королевски и обняла руками колени, — Мне уже не первый раз снится Франция — восставшая толпа, крики, кровь. Но сегодня я видела казнь моей сестры, — она закрыла лицо руками.

— Может, тебе такое снится, потому что ты много об этом думаешь и волнуешься? — Андреа притянула возлюбленную к себе, — И ты всегда можешь мне обо всем говорить, и не стесняйся плакать, так тебе будет легче, — Анди неожиданно для себя сказала вслух свои мысли, — Я люблю тебя и у меня нет ненависти к твоим близким, — она еще хотела добавить, что не будут ее Антуанетту казнить за расточительство, тем более, Луи уверяла, что это уже в далеком прошлом, ее сестра изменилась после рождения детей. Но почему-то, вспомнив высказывания Карла и его французских друзей, поняла, что покривит душой, и лишь крепче прижала возлюбленную к себе. У Луи есть основания видеть подобные сны. Французская королевская семья уже давно не уверена в завтрашнем дне. Она слышала про неудавшийся побег, который они предприняли прошлым летом. Бездарно организованный — неудивительно, что их поймали. Но Луи она никому в обиду не даст. Если Карл вернется и радикалы придут к власти, она найдет способ спасти Марию-Луизу и вывести в безопасное место. Она не даст и волоса упасть с ее прекрасной головы, — она прижала голову подруги к своей груди и уткнулась подбородком в шёлк её волос.

— Спасибо, моя девочка, ты — самое любимое и дорогое, что у меня есть, — Луи вздохнула, — Моё сердце разрывается, когда я думаю о сестре и племянниках, и понимаю, что ничего не могу для них сделать.

— Напиши Марии-Антуанетте, убеди ее не вести закулисную борьбу против революции, — Андреа слышала, что этим как раз королевская чета и занимается, озлобляя революционеров все больше и больше.

— Моя сестра пережила нападение толпы на Версаль, так что, у нее не может быть добрых чувств к революционерам. Она меня и не послушает, и не поймет. Нас воспитывали, что статус монарха — это и дарованное свыше право, и долг, который надо выполнять до конца. Это я — неправильная королева, сама себя удивляюсь, — Луи вздохнула.

— Ты только из-за меня пошла нам на уступки? — осторожно проговорила Анди.  
— Не только из-за тебя, так что, не задирай нос, — Мария-Луиза высвободилась из её рук и шутливо чмокнула ее в кончик носа, —  
Я же с детства была бунтаркой, я тебе рассказывала. А если говорить серьезно, то ты, как и я, идешь ради нашей любви на компромиссы. Нам обеим приходится входить в положение друг друга, бросая взгляд на ситуацию с противоположной стороны. Это же к лучшему — мы становимся терпимей и мудрей, — если это и было сказано для успокоения и ее, и Андреа совести, всё равно в словах королевы было много правды.

— Значит, я зря переживаю, что слишком проста для тебя? Ты можешь любить сироту без предполагаемой родословной? — вопрос, наверно, прозвучал робко, так как Анди потребовались на это усилия, но она знала, что именно сейчас может получить искренний ответ.

— Клянусь, что узнай я наверняка, что ты, например, дочь бандита и проститутки, мои чувства к тебе не изменились бы, — королева промолчала, а потом продолжила уже более шутливым тоном, — Я ведь тоже могу найти повод для сомнений — ты моложе меня на десять лет. Еще влюбишься в какую-нибудь шестнадцатилетнюю красавицу.

— Не говори так, я тебя по-настоящему люблю, мне никто больше не нужен, — сказала Анди не найдя более красноречивых слов. Ей было стыдно за свой ночной эксперимент. Конечно, одно прикосновение — не измена, но лучше, чтобы Луи об этом никогда не узнала. Хотя ещё неизвестно, обиделась бы она или посмеялась.

Луи взяла Анди за руки, — Мы вместе лишь полтора месяца, но я чувствую, что я тебя уже давно знаю, что мы связаны невидимыми узами. Ты слышала о учении про реинкарнации? Кстати, в прошлых воплощениях я могла быть обычным человеком, а не знатной особой. Но вместе мы были точно, — Луи запечатлела поцелуй на ее губах, но не чувственный или игривый, как обычно, а похожий на клятву в истинности своих чувств.

Они больше не говорили, а лишь лежали лицом друг к другу, слегка касаясь друг друга руками. Мысли Анди постепенно превращались в туманные бессвязные образы. А когда она провалилась в сон, они были вместе с Луи в каком-то незнакомом месте, где было озеро, горы вдали и утренний туман.


End file.
